El comienzo de una nueva vida
by Samaria Reed
Summary: Severus Snape recibe una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz. El Ministro de Magia no esta dispuesto a dejarlo libre. La aparicion de la Heredera de Merlín pone al Mundo Magico de cabeza. Un antiguo personaje regresa. ¿Que pasara?. Pasen y averíguenlo. Rated M por futuro lemon
1. Prólogo

Hola chicos y chicas. Este es el primer fic que escribo y es una idea que me ha estado atormentando por meses, así que decidí comenzar a plasmarla para ver si me deja tranquila jejeje.

Siempre me ha gustado la saga de Harry Potter. Aunque me pareció injusto que un personaje valeroso como Severus Snape no tuviera una oportunidad de disfrutar del resultado victorioso de su sacrificio como espía.

En fin, disculpe por adelantado algunos errores y espero que les guste :)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic XD. Sólo por diversión.

Nota: este capítulo se reflejarán situaciones y conversaciones que darán explicaciones a situaciones posteriores.

* * *

Prólogo

**Comienzos del siglo X**

Era una noche en la cual la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. Pero más esplendorosa y hermosa se reflejaba en el Lago de las Hadas, cercano al bosque de Brocelianda. Sin embargo, la situación no era la mejor ante tan hermoso paisaje nocturno.

-¿Cómo te puede estar pasando esto mi querido Merlín? Eres un mago de gran experiencia- Preguntaba la Dama del Lago desconcertada cerca de las orillas del Lago. Era hermosa, cabello rubio castaño, ojos verdes, de un cálido resplandor y de apariencia joven pero sus años se remontaban a muchos siglos atrás.

-Lo sé querida Dama, al parecer Morgana en algo se salió con la suya en aquella guerra- respondió un señor mayor, de cabello canoso y la barba del mismo color, ojos azules, lentes de media luna, a unos metros cerca de ella.

-¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si los demás se enteran que estás perdiendo control sobre tus poderes? ¡Buscaran la forma de quitártelos!- Expresó la Dama preocupada.

Merlín era un gran hechicero, de impresionantes poderes. Debido a una guerra con la Sacerdotisa-Hechicera Morgana, sus poderes ya no podían ser controlados por él, lo cual podía ser un riesgo para el mundo mágico.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Morgana encontró la forma de destruirme. Creo que sería lo mejor si... me los quitaran- respondió el mago con un gran suspiro de resignación. -Pero mi mayor preocupación es no poder seguir ayudando en la protección de nuestro mundo. Sabes que el mundo mágico está enfrentando una cacería por parte de algunos muggles-.

-Eso lo sé, sabes muy bien lo mucho que quisiera ayudar. Pero solo protejo este territorio, no puedo extenderme seria romper el tratado de Equilibrio Mágico- Le respondió la Dama. -Sin embargo... Hay una forma de ayudarte con este problema. Tomará tiempo en crearla, pero servirá- le respondió la Dama pensativa. -Extiende tu mano Merlín- pidió la Dama, él así lo hizo. Cuando le iba a preguntar el por qué, sintió un pequeño dolor. Al ver, el pequeño dolor fue producto de una pequeña cortada. -Esto servirá- se dijo.

-¿En que estas pensando Nimue?- Pregunto el mago intrigado.

-Ya lo veras Merlín, todo a su tiempo- dijo esto y se retiro, dejando al mago confundido.

* * *

**Cincuenta años después**

-Ya estoy aquí Nimue, para que requieres mi presencia- Pregunto Merlín.

Hace algunos años, el gran mago Merlín se había aislado del mundo, había perdido el control de sus poderes por completo.

-Ya tengo una solución querido Merlín, pero tiene un alto precio- le dijo la joven Dama con rostro serio.

-¿Solución? ¿Qué solución?- Pregunto Merlín intrigado.

-Querido Merlín, la solución que he encontrado te permitirá utilizar tus poderes sin problemas pero... ya tus poderes ya no te pertenecerán como antes y... tendrás que sacrificar tu longevidad-.

Merlín no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, había una solución a su problema, al fin después de tantos años.

-Ya he vivido bastante Nimue y lo sabes; prefiero morir habiendo sido útil en vida que vivir eternamente inútil. ¿Qué solución encontraste?- Pregunto Merlín decidido. Nimue hizo aparecer frente a él una caja plateada, al abrirse se mostro un hermoso anillo con un hermoso cristal azul oscuro en forma ovalada. Un anillo digno de la realeza.

-Este anillo ha sido elaborado con ayuda del Tridium. El cristal está hecho con mi sangre y la sangre que me diste años atrás. Absorberá tus poderes incluyendo tu longevidad una vez que hagas contacto con él, y una vez que tengas puesto el anillo volverás a tener control sobre ellos-.

Merlín miraba fijamente al cristal, una vez que lo tocara nada sería igual; pero era una decisión tomada. Al tocarlo, sintió como una parte de su esencia se separaba de él y como era transferida al cristal. Y al colocarse el anillo, sintió como entraba en contacto con su esencia absorbida.

-Eres admirable Merlín. En verdad amas a este mundo- le dijo Nimue mirándolo con ternura. -Ten siempre algo presente. El cristal está conectado con la naturaleza y con la divinidad. Su función no solo radica en el control de tus poderes. Una vez que tu tiempo en este mundo finalice, y ya que no tienes descendencia, el anillo elegirá a un nuevo dueño sea de este mismo tiempo o en un futuro y heredara tus poderes".

Merlín se puso a meditar un momento mirando al cielo.

-Si este cristal está hecho con mi sangre, sabrá elegir bien al heredero de mis poderes"- le respondió con una sonrisa -"Que así sea"-

* * *

**Siglo XX**

**Septiembre de 1995**

-Su alteza ya casi es medianoche, debería ir a descansar- decía la doncella, quien le estaba preparando la cama a su Reina. La Reina Marian era una mujer de interesante belleza, cabello negro azulado, ojos verdes, conocida por ser bondadosa pero imponente cuando la provocaban; era la soberana del Reino de Asarath, el reino más antiguo del mundo, instaurado en el principio del tiempo. Se puede decir que los primeros magos en el mundo fueron los asarianos. Eran muy respetados, ya que su magia se basaba en poderosos mantras lo cual, la hacía más poderosa. Ellos no estaban bajo el dominio del Ministerio, su reino era autónomo al igual que el reino de Acquarius y el reino de Arthemius, los cuales sus puntos de demarcación formaban una especie de triangulo conocido como Tridium. Al Tridium no le interesaba intervenir en los asuntos del mundo mágico, es por ello que tenían un tratado con el Ministerio de Magia. Ellos no se involucrarían en el mundo mágico si ellos no se involucraban con los reinos. Era la única manera para que ambas jurisdicciones estuvieran en paz después de tantas discusiones territoriales.

-Ya casi Mary, solo termino de revisar estos papeles y ya-. Le respondió con calma.

Estaban tranquilas en sus actividades cuando tocaron a la puerta de una manera desesperada.

-¡Reina Marian, Reina Marian!"-. Marian le hizo señas a Mary para que abriera la puerta de inmediato, el General Johnson entro a la habitación.

-Que es tan urgente para que venga a estas horas a mis aposentos General- pregunto Marian en tono serio.

-Su alteza disculpe mi intromisión a estas horas de la noche pero ha ocurrido un suceso inesperado- el rostro del General revelaba una gran preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Marian preocupada.

-Estábamos cumpliendo con vigilar la recamara que resguarda el altar, de repente apareció una gran luz dentro de ella, el cofre se activo de la nada y... desapareció"- el General trago saliva al decir esto último, estaba por crearse un gran revuelo. Ese cofre era sagrado. Estaba bajo la protección del reino asariano desde la muerte de Merlín.

-¿QUE HAS DICHO?- Pregunto Marian fuera de sí, saliendo como alma que lleva el viento hacia la recamara y al entrar, confirmo lo que Johnson le aviso. El cofre que contenía el legendario Anillo de Merlín ya no estaba en el recinto.

-Ha llegado el momento.-

* * *

**Mundo muggle**

**Septiembre de 1995**

-Jessica levántate, llegaras tarde a la universidad.-

Jessica Rosenbaum era una chica normal, estudiante de ingeniería, de 20 años, cabello y ojos castaño oscuro, alegre y muy amistosa.

Al despertar, lo primero que vio fue una pequeña caja plateada a su lado.

-¿Y esto? Mi cumpleaños ya paso-. Se pregunto la joven. Al abrirlo, se encontró con un hermoso anillo con un hermoso cristal azul oscuro en forma ovalada. -Es hermoso- se dijo maravillada. Al colocárselo, sintió una gran fuerza y como una serie de recuerdos se introducían en su mente, recuerdos que le explicaban sobre la misteriosa joya, los recuerdo de Merlín.

-Jessica ¿Ya estas lista?- Preguntaba la madre de la joven mientras tocaba la puerta, haciéndola regresar del trance.

-Ehh... Ahh... En unos minutos bajo mamá-. Respondió la morena todavía pensativa.

-Esta bien, el desayuno ya está listo. Apresúrate-

-Ok- Al levantarse vio la hora. -Oh Dios mío, ¡voy a llegar tarde! ¡Y el examen de Física es a primera hora!- expreso mientras se apresuraba a arreglarse.

* * *

**Enero de 1996**

**Consejo de los Reinos del Tridium**

-Ya sabemos el paradero del heredero de Merlín-. Comenzó Marian la reunión con los gobernantes de los otros reinos.

-¡Al fin! Después de tres meses pensé que Asarath había perdido el toque-. Espeto Raynor, líder del Reino de Acquarius.

-Por favor Raynor, otra discusión no. Además, que Marian haya encontrado el paradero del heredero en tres meses y teniendo que buscar en el mundo mágico y en el muggle, es un gran logro-. Replico Emerick, soberano del Reino de Arthemius.

-Gracias Emerick, como siempre demuestras tener la lógica de tu parte- dijo la soberana fulminando con la mirada al acquariano.

-Bla bla bla como digan. ¿Donde está el heredero?-.

-Está en el mundo muggle, y no es heredero es heredera. Su nombre es Jessica Rosenbaum.

-Perfecto. Enviaré por ella, yo me encargare de su preparación-. Dijo el Rey de Acquarius mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Ah no, eso si que no. Ella será entrenada en mi reino, necesita conocer nuestros mantras-. Replico la asariana levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Y para que ella necesitaría mantras inútiles? Ella lo que necesita saber es del elemento que domina al mundo: el agua-.

-¿Mantras inútiles? ¿Acaso te tengo que recordar que es lo que ha protegido por siglos nuestros límites? Además, Asarath ha sido reconocido como el reino más antiguo y más poderoso. Nuestra arte de purificación es más importante que tu enseñanza de pececitos...

-¡YA BASTA!-. Expreso molesto el Arthemio levantándose de su asiento, silenciando a los soberanos. -La heredera necesita saber todo el conocimiento posible, ella también debe conocer el arte dragonario y de la naturaleza, y no por eso me ven discutiendo. Ahora se sientan y llegaremos a un acuerdo como los lideres sensatos y civilizados que somos.- Dijo imperativamente, haciendo que la asariana y el acquariano volvieran a sus lugares.

-Tienes razón Emerick, me disculpo por perder los estribos-. Expreso la soberana con un suspiro.

-¿Se puede saber a qué acuerdo podemos llegar?- Expreso de mala gana Raynor.

-En primer lugar, ya que Marian sabe donde está la heredera, será ella quien la busque y le explique todo para posteriormente traerla hasta aquí. Segundo, cada reino tendrá un plazo de un año para entrenarla de acuerdo a lo que caracteriza a cada reino. Obviamente, en cada año de entrenamiento la heredera tendrá derecho a dos meses de descanso. ¿Están de acuerdo?

-En realidad serian 10 meses de entrenamiento- Replico Raynor- pero está bien. Y ya que Marian es la encargada de hablar con ella y traerla, nuestro reino será el primero en prepararla-.

-Está bien Raynor. Después tendrá el turno el reino de Asarath.

-Estoy de acuerdo-. Respondió Marian

-Bien... Esperemos entonces que todo salga bien-.

* * *

**Febrero de 1996**

**Mundo muggle**

Han transcurrido 4 meses desde la aparición del anillo. En ese tiempo Jessica tuvo que lidiar con el autoaprendizaje de algunas habilidades obtenidas por el cristal, como ser metamorfamaga, la telequinesis, la transportación, la creación de escudos protectores y la habilidad de leer la mente al tener contacto con las personas. Esta última habilidad fue la que ocasiono más problemas ya que tenía dificultades en controlarla.

-Jessica, te buscan- llamo la madre en voz alta.

La joven al llegar a la puerta, vio que la buscaba una mujer de innegable belleza, tez blanca, cabello negro azulado y ojos verdes, que al ver el anillo puesto en la mano de la joven, esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Y usted es?- pregunto la morena.

-Hola Jessica, mi nombre es Marian de la Roquet-. Saludo la mujer extendiéndole la mano. La joven al responderle el saludo se activo la habilidad, haciendo que la joven retirara su mano de inmediato. -¿Ocurre algo?-

-Ehh... No nada, pase por favor. ¿Desea algo de tomar?-.

-No gracias, así estoy bien.-

-Bien alteza ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita?-.

-¿Alteza? ¿Cómo sabes eso? Marian confundida.

-No pensara que la iba a dejar entrar a mi casa sin saber quién era ¿o sí?-

-Vaya, vaya. Así que sabes de tu habilidad de legeremancia innata- Dijo Marian, a lo cual la morena asintió- Bien, entonces iré directo al grano. Como heredera de Merlín y representante del Tridium ante el mundo mágico, debes ser preparada con los conocimientos necesarios para tomar el lugar que te corresponde. Es por ello que fui asignada para llevarte ante el Tridium y así comenzar tu entrenamiento.

-Lo sé, lo vi. Sé que este anillo otorga un gran poder y una gran responsabilidad y sé también que necesito prepararme para que mi magia se desarrolle por completo. Pero, ¿qué va a pasar con mi familia, con la vida que he construido en este mundo?-

-Tu vida ya no pertenece al mundo muggle Jessica y lo sabes. Y en la situación en que se encuentra el mundo mágico actualmente, no faltara mucho tiempo para que algún mago se dé cuenta de tu existencia y te ponga en peligro, a ti y a tus seres queridos. Si accedes a venir, no solo desarrollaras tu magia, tu familia estará a salvo. Es por tu bien.-

-Entiendo- respondió la joven con un gran suspiro, era lo que se temía. -Entonces... Necesitare un mes, para arreglar algunos asuntos y hablar con mi familia sobre esto. Como comprenderá, no puedo irme así sin más.-

-Esta bien querida. Entonces dentro de un mes te veré nuevamente-. Dijo la soberana antes de retirarse.

-Un mes para resignarme a lo que me espera. Merlín ¿Por qué a mí?-.

* * *

**Año 1998**

**2 de mayo, Casa de los Gritos**

-Tienes... los ojos de tu madre- fueron las últimas palabras de Severus Snape a Harry Potter después de que Nagini lo atacara. Al cerrar los ojos sintió como el frio de la muerte lo abrazaba para llevárselo al lugar que correspondía. Todo era oscuro, caminaba sin saber a que dirección ir. De repente apareció una destellante luz frente a él, pudo distinguir en aquel resplandor una forma en particular, la forma de una cierva. -"Lily"- fue lo primero que pudo articular en ese momento. La cierva empezó a guiarlo en la oscuridad hasta que atravesó una puerta. Severus dudaba en abrirla pero no tenía opción, solo había oscuridad detrás de él. Al entrar se encontró con un bello paisaje. Se podía ver una laguna totalmente cristalina, flores por doquier, árboles, arbustos, todo un paisaje digno de admirar. Al dirigir su mirada hacia la colina, pudo observar a una mujer de cabello rojizo, tez blanca, con un vestido blanco sentada en un columpio. -Lily- pronuncio al verla. Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-Hola Severus- saludo Lily con una tierna sonrisa. Severus no podía salir de su asombro. -Si Severus soy yo. Siéntate, te explicare que pasa-

-Si tu estas aquí, significa que ya estoy muerto- le respondió con calma tomando asiento.

-No necesariamente- le respondió Lily empezando a balancearse en el columpio.

-¿No... necesariamente?- Le pregunto Severus desconcertado.

-Asi es. Por decisión de la divinidad, tienes otra oportunidad de vida Sev- Lily le explicaba con total tranquilidad, tranquilidad que Severus trataba de mantener, ya que no estaba entiendo la situación. -Sé que es complicado de entender Severus pero es más simple de lo que piensas. Sacrificaste muchas cosas, todo por el bienestar de los demás. Protegiste a mi hijo tal como lo prometiste, eso es algo que te agradece eternamente- le dijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, era una deuda que tenía contigo. Por mi culpa fuiste asesinada teniendo tantas cosas por vivir, por mi estupidez nuestra amistad se rompió. Nunca me perdonare lo que te hice- El pelinegro cubrió su cara con sus manos, la tristeza que ocultó por años había salido a relucir.

-No eres culpable de nada Severus. Aquel incidente después de los T.I.M.O.S, me dolió mucho que me llamaras de esa forma tan despectiva, y que tus prioridades cambiaran drásticamente. Es por eso que no quise que nuestra amistad continuara, no quería afrontar que la influencia de los Slytherin y la magia oscura, era cada día mayor en ti; por eso te pido perdón, por renunciar y no luchar para salvarte de esa oscuridad-.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón. Fui un tonto al dejarme engatusar, por creer que teniendo poder y el temor de todos iba a ser feliz- Replico el pelinegro con un gran pesar.

-Todos tomamos decisiones equivocadas Sev, lo importante es aprender de ellas y seguir adelante-.

-Pero yo no me equivoque una vez. ¡Por mi culpa estas muerta Lily! ¡Por mi culpa el señor tenebroso fue en tu búsqueda y te asesino!-. Expreso el ex-mortífago con desesperación, arrodillándose en el césped y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. La pelirroja se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo, tratando de calmarlo.

-No Sev, eso no es cierto. En el momento en que la profecía fue anunciada, mi destino y el de mi familia fue marcado. Si tu no hubieses escuchado la profecía, otro mortífago hubiese tenido la oportunidad y no tendríamos un aliado dentro de las filas de Voldemort. Harry fue elegido para luchar en contra de la oscuridad, es por eso que James y yo teníamos que sacrificarnos, para que tuviera un motivo por el cual luchar y comprendiera el valor de la misma. Todo pasó como tenía que pasar, aunque me duela decirlo. Y allí esta el resultado, Voldemort a caído. Ya no hará más daño, nunca más-

Severus sintió una gran paz al escuchar aquellas palabras, como las cadenas de la culpa lo dejaban en libertad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza al oír la buena noticia.

-¿El señor tenebroso ha caído?- pregunto el pelinegro secándose las lagrimas, levantándose y ayudando a la pelirroja a levantarse.

-Así es. Ya todo termino Severus. No mas guerra, no mas sufrimientos, no mas el doble espía... no mas ordenes de Dumbledore- agrego sin evitar sonreír- Eres libre- respondió la gryffindor tomándolo de ambas manos.

-¿Libre?... Libre- se dijo pensativo.

-Así es y tienes una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz- respondió Lily posando su mano en la mejilla de Severus.

-Tú deberías tener esta oportunidad-

-Te equivocas. Tuve una vida corta, y me hubiese encantado ver a mi hijo crecer, pero a pesar de todo fui feliz. Tú mereces esta oportunidad mejor que nadie-

-Siempre... te he amado Lily, nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo- Severus sintió un gran alivio al decírselo. Tantos años guardando sus sentimientos, que al confesarlos sintió como un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros.

-Lo sé. Pero tu corazón tiene destinado a otra persona. Ya es momento de regresar-. Lily se separo dispuesta a retirarse.

-¿Regresar? Pero...-

-Debo irme Severus. Pero recuerda siempre esto: No todos tienen una segunda vida. Aprovéchala al máximo y lucha por lo que quieres, nunca te des por vencido. Además de que eres un Slytherin... con corazón de Gryffindor- dijo esto esbozando una gran sonrisa.- Adiós Severus, buena suerte- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Lily- se despidió con un abrazo, para luego ser envuelto en una fuerte luz.

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next Cap


	2. Despertar

**Agosto de 1998**

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**

**Enfermería**

-Han pasado 3 meses Poppy, ¡3 meses y Severus no reacciona!- Comentaba Minerva McGonagall con la medimaga del colegio.

- Y no es para menos Minerva, el ataque de esa horrible serpiente era para que no sobreviviera. Si Fawkes no hubiese llegado a tiempo, el no estuviera aquí- Decía Madame Pomfrey mientras ordenaba las nuevas pociones en los estantes.

-Es cierto. Tuvo mucha suerte- expreso pensativa la nueva Directora de Hogwarts.

-Minerva ¿Es cierto que una vez que Severus se recupere, probablemente lo envíen a Azkaban?-

-Así es. A pesar de que Harry se ha encargado de limpiar la reputación de Severus, el ministro no está dispuesto a dejarlo libre. Tú has visto lo inflexible que es con todo lo referente a los mortífagos. Eso tiene a Harry preocupado- explico la profesora mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la camilla del pocionista.

-Sería una injusticia que lo condenaran, después de todo lo que se ha sacrificado por nuestra causa-

-Mientras el ministro piense que nadie merece...- Decía McGonagall, hasta que fue interrumpida por un pequeño gruñido del ex-mortífago. -Poppy ven rápido, ¡Severus está despertando!-

Severus parpadeó un par de veces intentando abrir los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía agarrotado y un dolor en la zona de cuello hombro y brazo derecho. Había alguien que le hablaba. Una mujer con voz tierna que le llamaba Profesor.

La voz tomó forma y se apareció ante él una mujer mayor con traje de medimaga que le miraba preocupada.

-Profesor Snape. ¿Sabe quién soy?-

Abrió los ojos por completo, y después de analizar en donde estaba, hablo en tono áspero.

-Por supuesto... que se quién eres, Poppy- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Intentó incorporarse un poco, y el dolor que sintió fue atroz, e hizo que se le fuera la cabeza.

-Tranquilo Severus, todavía estas débil. Necesitas descansar después de tanto tiempo en coma- explico la medimaga mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse nuevamente en la camilla.

-¿En... Coma? ¿Cuanto Tiempo...?- pregunto el Slytherin desconcertado.

- Tres meses Severus. Has tenido suerte... Fawkes llego a tiempo para curarte y transportarse contigo hasta aquí. No te preocupes, ya todo termino. Estas a salvo.-. Le explico la profesora.

-Tres... Meses - repitió Severus antes de caer exhausto por el esfuerzo.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place, nro. 12**

-No puedo creer lo que nos estas contando Harry. ¿El ministro quería enviar al Profesor Snape directo a Azkaban? ¡Pero si el mundo mágico sabe que es un héroe!- Exclamo Hermione Granger mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

-No debería de sorprendernos. Todos saben el odio que tiene Ayrton Windsor a todo lo referente a los mortífagos desde la muerte de su esposa- comento Ron Weasley mostrando el titular de El Profeta: "Diez nuevos mortífago fueron encerrados en Azkaban de por vida tras corto juicio" - Solo a Lucius Malfoy lo encerraron por un año, y eso fue porque era amigo del ministro. ¿Y cómo cambió de opinión con respecto a Snape?-

-No fue nada fácil.- decía el ojiverde mientras se servía un vaso de hidromiel. -Después de una larga conversación y de un necesario chantaje... Accedió a regañadientes- explico el joven auror tomándose su bebida en un solo trago.

-¿Y para cuando es el juicio?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Todavía no hay una fecha establecida. Todo depende de la recuperación de Snape-

La conversación se vio interrumpida por varios golpes en la ventana. Harry, al acercarse a la ventana, vio que los golpes provenían de dos lechuzas con correspondencia. Al ver la primera, tenía el sello del ministerio.

-¿Ocurre algo Harry?- pregunto la castaña al ver que el ojiverde adopto una expresión seria.

-Es una orden del ministerio. Quieren que me traslade inmediatamente al noroeste. Al parecer hay un grupo de mortífagos escondidos en esa zona- respondió el_ niño_ que_ vivió_ dos_veces mientras abría la otra carta.

-¿Y de quien es la otra?- pregunto esta vez el pelirrojo al ver que su amigo denotaba una expresión de sorpresa.

-Es de la profesora McGonagall. Snape ya despertó-.

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tras días en la enfermería e innumerables visitas de los integrantes de la Orden, y la familia Malfoy; por fin supo qué había pasado y como se había salvado.

No se cuestionaba el porqué estaba vivo, recordaba claramente la conversación con Lily. Al principio pensaba que había sido un sueño, pero después de escuchar la historia de su salvación y de analizar la situación, se dio cuenta que no era tan descabellada esa conversación. Había estado al borde de la muerte y por ello, había hablado con ella. Se sentía al fin en paz consigo mismo, libre de todas las ataduras que por años amargaron su existencia, libre... como lo había dicho Lily. En eso pensaba cuando...

-¿Profesor Snape?-

Al voltear, Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en la silla al lado de la camilla.

-Potter- espeto Severus, volviendo a la realidad.

-La profesora McGonagall me dijo que mañana ya podrá dejar la enfermería. ¿Cómo se siente?-

-¿Cómo cree que me siento Potter? Harto de estar aquí.-

Harry sonrió de lado. Aquel hombre, a pesar de tener un mal carácter, era el hombre más valiente que había conocido. Y pensar que él no venía a tratar un tema agradable.

-Pues... que bueno que este de humor señor porque el tema que vengo a tratar es delicado- expreso Harry de forma seria.

-Por su expresión puedo deducir que vino a hablar del juicio- dijo el pelinegro con su habitual tono de indiferencia. Kingsley ya le había informado sobre su situación legal y se sorprendió de que tuviera la oportunidad de un juicio. Él esperaba que lo llevaran directamente a Azkaban. A pesar de no haberlo hecho por voluntad propia, de igual forma había torturado y asesinado personas y eso era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que pagar.

-Así es. El Ministerio ya sabe de su recuperación y... quieren que su juicio se realice dentro de una semana. Hice lo que pude para aplazarlo por más tiempo...-

-No se preocupe Potter. Era de esperarse-.

-Harán todo lo posible para encerrarlo, y eso es algo que no podemos permitir. Debemos preparar muy bien su defensa, es por eso que... quería invitarlo a pasar estos días en el cuartel- Harry pensó varias veces la manera de invitar al profesor y que éste accediera, mientras más tiempo se ocuparan de la defensa del caso, mejor estarían preparados.

-Igual me encerraran Potter no sea iluso, no pierda su tiempo en una defensa que no va a funcionar-

-Por favor profesor, no puede rendirse. Ellos creen que es un traidor y un cobarde, no puede permitir que lo humillen de esa manera. ¡No se dé por vencido!- Exclamo el ojiverde levantándose del asiento.

-"Nunca te des por vencido"- Recordó Severus las palabras de Lily.

-Está bien Potter, si quiere perder su tiempo es su problema. Conste que se lo advertí-

Harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Haría todo lo posible para lograr su libertad. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, se lo merecía.

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí llegó el avión... Por ahora. Si quieren que siga escribiendo dejen su reviews. Saludos.


	3. El juicio

Hola chicos y chicas. Muchas gracias a lisicarmela por su review y a los que pusieron en alerta y favoritos la historia. Estoy tan contenta que voy a publicar dos capítulos más :D.

Sin más que decir. ¡A leer!

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con la saga Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a la ingeniosa J.K. Rowling. Los personajes restantes y el fic es mío.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El juicio**

**Septiembre de 1998**

**Wizengamot, Ministerio de Magia**

El día del juicio había llegado. En los días que Severus, Harry, Draco Malfoy (limaron asperezas después de la Guerra ^_^), el sr Weasley y Kingsley se reunieron en el cuartel; solo lograron reunir los testimonios de Harry, Hermione y la profesora McGonagall, además de los recuerdos que Severus le entrego a Harry al creer que iba a morir. Severus no accedió a que Draco declarara a su favor por su seguridad, según él "un Malfoy en Azkaban era más que suficiente". El Ministerio no dio la autorización para que el único cuadro existente de Albus Dumbledore fuese llamado a declarar, ya que su testimonio no tendría validez en el juicio. Decisión que los colocaba en una fuerte desventaja.

La sala del Wizengamot se encontraba repleta. Más que nada de curiosos por presenciar la condena de quien fue considerado como la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. También estaban presentes Narcisa y Draco Malfoy, algunos profesores de Hogwarts, la familia Weasley y otros integrantes de la Orden, en respaldo al ex-mortífago.

El ministro Ayrton Windsor ya se encontraba en el estrado, listo para ser implacable, al igual que los miembros del Wizengamot, que ya estaban en sus respectivos puestos. Severus se encontraba encerrado en la jaula asignada para los acusados de mortífagos.

-Juicio número 63 en contra de Severus Snape Prince, quien se le acusa de los siguientes cargos: integrante del grupo de mortífagos bajo las ordenes del mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort, Tortura y asesinato de muggles, magos hijos de muggles y magos contrapartidarios a su causa, el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y otros actos violentos ¿cómo se declara?–

-Inocente- respondió el pelinegro, mirando fijamente al ministro. La sala se llenó de murmullos.

-Entonces señor Snape... ¿Niega usted haber asesinado a Albus Dumbledore?-

-No-

-¿Niega haber torturado y asesinado a personas inocentes?

-No-

-¿Niega haber participado en la guerra como mano derecha de Lord Voldemort?-

-No-

-Silencio por favor- pidió el ministro al crearse un gran murmullo entre los presentes.

-Entonces dígame señor Snape... ¿Por qué se declara inocente si sus respuestas dicen lo contrario?- el ministro sonrió triunfador.

-Todo fue hecho para cubrir bien mi papel como espía de la Orden. Para ello tenía que comportarme como un mortífago. Mi lealtad siempre ha estado con Albus Dumbledore.-

-¿Y por eso lo mato sin contemplaciones?- pregunto el ministro levantándose impetuosamente del estrado.

-Sr Ministro, la defensa tiene pruebas de lo planteado por Severus Snape- intervino Shacklebolt.

-Muy bien... Presenten sus pruebas- Ordeno el ministro mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

-Primero presento ante ustedes estos recuerdos.-

Los presentes observaron el amor que tenia Severus hacia Lily Potter, el momento en que Severus Snape pactó su lealtad con Albus Dumbledore por la protección de los Potter, la conversación de tuvo con Dumbledore sobre la maldición que recibió y la petición de que lo asesinara cuando llegara el momento. Además de la confesión de Dumbledore sobre la condición de horrocrux de Harry Potter.

-Como pudieron observar, Severus Snape solo cumplía órdenes de Albus Dumbledore y todo fue por el bien de nuestra causa. Ahora llamo a declarar al señor Harry Potter-

Harry se levanto de su lugar en las gradas y tomo asiento en el centro de la sala.

-Identifíquese-

-Harry James Potter, auror.

-Bien señor Potter ¿que tiene que declarar? Por lo que sé, usted estuvo presente en el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y fue usted quien acusó a Severus Snape del asesinato y de huir con los mortífagos que entraron aquella noche.

-Así es, pero fue un error. Snape solo cumplía con lo que le prometió al profesor Dumbledore. Él siempre me protegió. Su lealtad siempre estuvo con él. Luchó a favor de nuestra causa, sacrificándose como espía en las filas de Voldemort. Sin su ayuda, Voldemort seguiría vivo.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo sabe todo esto que nos está contando?-

-...Por medio de los recuerdos que vieron.

-Interesante... Por los recuerdos que le dio el acusado...- ironizó el ministro observando detenidamente a los miembros del Wizengamot.

Eso no sonaba nada bien.

-El profesor no tenía motivos para engañarnos. Pensaba que iba a morir cuando los entrego.-

-Señor Potter ¿Niega usted haber visto a Severus Snape asesinar a Albus Dumbledore y huir con los mortífagos? ¿Sí o No?-

-... No pero...-

-¿Niega usted que el señor Snape intento atacarlo en Hogwarts y que usted fue defendido por la profesora Minerva McGonagall? ¿Si o No?

-No pero...-

-¿Algo NOVEDOSO que quiera compartir con nosotros señor Potter?-

-... No señor-

-Bien. Puede retirarse-

Harry se retiro molesto de su lugar. Al pasar al lado de Kingsley, este le coloco una mano en el hombro. Harry solo asintió y se sentó en su lugar en las gradas.

-Llamo a declarar a Minerva McGonagall.

La profesora tomo asiento en el mismo sitio.

-Identifíquese

-Minerva McGonagall, Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-¿Cual es su testimonio?-

-Fui testigo de cómo Severus protegió a los estudiantes mientras fue Director del Colegio.

-¿Proteger? Dejo que los mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts. ¿A eso le llama usted proteger?-

-Como comprenderá, Severus tenía que continuar con su papel de mortífago para poder seguir ayudándonos. Protegía a los estudiantes, evitando que los mortífagos cometieran atrocidades, o peor, que asesinaran a los estudiantes.

-Si tanto confiaba en el señor Snape, ¿Por qué intervino cuando el acusado amenazo al señor Potter en su intrusión a Hogwarts?-

-En esos momentos no confiaba en él. Pero ahora que pude analizar la situación con calma, Severus siempre nos protegió como le fue posible-

-Ahora confía en él, después que sus recuerdos salieron a la luz ¿no es así?-

-...Si-

-Muy bien. ¿Algo más que agregar a su declaración?-

-No-

-Bien. Puede retirarse-

-Ahora llamo a declarar a Hermione Granger.

-Identifíquese-

-Hermione Granger, Hija de muggles, Aprendiz en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Que testimonio nos tiene?-

-El profesor Snape siempre veló por la seguridad de Harry Potter.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo esta tan segura de que el acusado velaba por la seguridad del señor Potter?-

-En primer año lo protegió del profesor Quirrell de un hechizo dirigido a su escoba en un partido de Quidditch. En tercer año nos protegió de... un hombre lobo a costa de su propia vida-.

-¿Tiene pruebas de que esa protección que usted dice fue por voluntad y no para aparentar que estaba de su lado?

-No, pero les aseguro que el profesor Snape siempre estuvo de nuestro lado-

-¿Algo más que agregar señorita Granger?-

-No señor-

-Bien. Son todos los testigos y todas las pruebas a presentar ¿cierto?- Kingsley solo asintió, la situación no estaba nada bien.

-¡Son todos porque usted no permitió el testimonio del profesor Dumbledore!- Expreso Harry tratando de contener su rabia.

-Silencio señor Potter. Para su información, los cuadros mágicos son solo recuerdos de lo que fue el mago o criatura, nada más. Es por ello que cualquier declaración que otorgue no es válida ante el Wizengamot- explico el ministro fulminándolo con la mirada. -En vista de todo lo presentado, los recuerdos bien pudieron ser manipulados ya que no es ningún secreto que el señor Snape es un gran oclumántico. Las declaraciones del señor Potter, la profesora McGonagall y la señorita Granger, no poseen ninguna novedad a lo usado en otras ocasiones y que la declaración de un mortífago no posee peso alguno... Se procede a la votación.

-¿Los que estén de acuerdo que se retiren todos los cargos en contra del acusado?-

19 miembros levantaron la mano.

-"No es posible"- pensó el niño que vivió mientras miraba decepcionado a los miembros.

-¿Los que están de acuerdo para una condena?-.

El ministro junto a los 31 miembros restantes levantaron la mano.

-Pues bien. Debido a la gravedad de los cargos, se le sentencia a cadena perpetua en Azkaban bajo la estricta vigilancia de los dementores- declaro el ministro terminando así el fatídico juicio.

Severus no esperaba otra cosa. Cuando llego al Wizengamot sabía era una batalla perdida. Al mirar hacia el lugar de Harry, solo le dedico una mirada de "te lo dije", para ser respondido por una miraba llena de impotencia antes de que la jaula comenzara a descender.

* * *

Por favor no me maten! Sigamos con la lectura :D

Next Cap


	4. Aparición

-¡No es justo, esto no puede quedarse así!- Harry le hacía honor a su casa al pasearse de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

Después de culminar el juicio, el Trío Dorado y los Weasley regresaron al Cuartel, incrédulos por lo ocurrido en el juicio.

-Harry por favor cálmate, encontraremos otra solución. Pero para eso necesitamos que te calmes- exclamó Ginny Weasley deteniendo a su novio y obligándolo a tomar asiento.

-Será mejor que traiga té para todos- dijo la matriarca de los Weasley, retirándose a la cocina.

-Te ayudo mamá- se ofreció George retirándose también.

-Windsor tiene manipulados a los miembros del Wizengamot, utiliza sus miedos a su favor y así... Desaparecer a todo lo que él considere un peligro- expresó Arthur Weasley sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Pues por como miraba el ministro a Snape... Se ve que lo consideraba un gran peligro- comentó Ron.

-Pero se puede apelar. Está establecido en los estatutos ¿No?-. Comentó Bill Weasley.

-Es cierto. Pero en el caso de Snape, al ser condenado por mortífago, la reforma establece que la solicitud de apelación se realiza al cumplirse 6 meses de la condena y con pruebas contundentes- replicó Hermione.

-¿Seis meses? Pero es mucho tiempo- exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Entonces tenemos suficiente tiempo para conseguir esas pruebas. Snape no puede quedarse en ese lugar. Él no se lo merece.- expresó Harry con gran determinación. Los demás asintieron en apoyo al auror.

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Vaya, vaya. Nunca había visto a un héroe en Azkaban- se burlaba uno de los aurores encargados de custodiar a Severus a su celda.

-Deberías sentirte halagado. Un perrito de vigilancia como tú no tiene tales honores en su vida- expresó el pelinegro con toda su arrogancia.

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eh?- escuchó el pocionista antes de recibir un fuerte golpe, dejándolo inconsciente.

Al despertar, ya se encontraba en su celda. Un pequeño espacio frío, sucio y maloliente, un digno hogar para ratas. Al mirar a la ventana, se dio cuenta que era de noche. A partir de ahora, su vida era ese agujero. Recordó aquella visión con Lily y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. El mejor chiste de su vida.

-¿Oportunidad para ser feliz?... Que oportunidad de mierda-

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Diciembre de 1998**

-Lo bueno de conocer personas influyentes, ¿no Snape? Le enviaron esto- El auror le entregó una carta.

Habían transcurrido 3 meses, en los cuales no quiso saber nada del mundo, que su vida le importaba un rábano, que rechazó todo tipo de visitas. A pesar de todo no se sentía frustrado, simplemente decepcionado de todo a su alrededor.

-Potter- espetó al ver el remitente de la carta y empezar a leer.

_"Profesor Snape_

_Después de la injusticia ocurrida en el juicio, comprendo que no quiera saber nada y tampoco quiera hablar de ello. No se imagina cuanto lamento no haberlo ayudado lo suficiente para que estuviera en libertad. Es por ello que quería hablar con usted, para informarle que estamos buscando las pruebas suficientes para la solicitud de apelación. El profesor Dumbledore cree tener algo que pueda ayudarnos y esperemos que así sea. Sé que dirá que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero aún no pierdo las esperanzas. Si usted ya se dio por vencido, pues yo no._

_Harry Potter"_

-Mocoso estúpido, no sabe reconocer una causa pérdida ni porque lo golpee en la cara- espetó mientras arrugaba la carta y la lanzaba en una esquina.

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Año 1999**

**Mediados de Marzo**

El Ministerio de Magia siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un lugar de mucha agitación. Pero aquel día podía considerarse como uno de los días más extenuantes de toda su historia. Y es que el anuncio de la venida de la Heredera del gran mago Merlín al Ministerio fue el detonante de tal revuelo, y más aun si su existencia era ignorada. El ministro casi sufre un colapso nervioso a recibir la doble noticia con tan poca anticipación.

Era la primera vez que Jessica visitaba aquel lugar abarrotado de personas conocido como Ministerio de Magia, pero no le preocupaba en lo absoluto gracias a su sentido de orientación.

El entrenamiento recibido no solo fortaleció sus conocimientos, también ayudó en su maduración y en su confianza.

El Consejo trató de convencerla en aparecerse directamente en la Sala Ministerial, pero la joven heredera tenía otros planes.

Es por ello que se apareció en el recibidor principal. Quería inspeccionar el lugar antes de su reunión con el ministro. Estaba dando un pequeño paseo en el primer piso, cuando alguien tropezó con ella. Al voltear, se dio cuenta de que era un joven que no pasaba de los 20 años, cabello negro un poco desordenado, ojos color verde esmeralda y con una pequeña cicatriz en la frente.

-Disculpe. No la vi- dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-No se preocupe- respondió la joven esbozando una sonrisa.

-Harry... Por Merlín muchacho, no sabía que fueras tan rápido- expresó Shacklebolt exhausto, después de haber tratado de seguirle los pasos al ojiverde.

-¿Eres Harry Potter?- preguntó Jessica incrédula.

-Ehh si. Y él es Kingsley Shacklebolt, Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica-

-Un placer señorita- saludó el auror estrechando su mano con la joven. -Harry será mejor que nos apuremos. Si la reunión ya comenzó, Windsor nos va a torturar de por vida-

-¿Ustedes también van a la reunión?- preguntó la joven

-Así es. ¿Tú también?- preguntó el joven auror desconcertado. Estaba seguro de que no la había visto con anterioridad en el ministerio.

-Así es, y no se preocupen... la reunión no ha comenzado-

-Uff... Pues que bueno, entonces vamos. ¿Nos acompañas?- invitó Kingsley dándole paso delante de ellos.

-Está bien- aceptó la morena.

Al entrar al salón de reuniones, ya todos estaban en el lugar. A excepción de los aurores.

-Shacklebolt, Potter, ¡llegan tarde!- riñó el ministro fulminándolos con la mirada. Después de lo ocurrido en el juicio, la relación con el ministro ya no fue la misma, se podía notar la tensión que había entre ellos.

Antes de que Harry soltara una mala respuesta, Kingsley intervino.

-Lo sentimos ministro pero...-

-No los regañe Windsor, se entretuvieron por mi culpa- interrumpió la morena.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y se puede saber quién es usted para que me hable de esa forma?- espetó el ministro.

La joven no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, y al colocarse frente a frente con el ministro, se presentó.

-Jessica Rosenbaum, la persona que usted tan "pasivamente" estaba esperando- 

* * *

Esto es todo hasta los momentos. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen su reviews siiiiiii?


	5. Aparición parte 2

Hola que tal? Al ser el cumpleaños de uno de mis personajes favoritos, he decidido subir otro capítulo. Gracias a LadyAliceKirkland por su review, me alegro que te haya gustado :)

¡Feliz cumpleaños Severus Snape!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic XD. Sólo por diversión.

Enjoy it.

* * *

-OOO-

La Heredera casi se parte de la risa al ver el desconcierto de los presentes, y más al ver la cara de sorpresa de los recién conocidos aurores.

-¿Usted es... la Heredera de Merlín?- preguntó Draco Malfoy sorprendido, ya que esperaba a alguien mayor. Al ser designado por el ministro como Delegado principal del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, también fue invitado a la reunión.

-Así es. Hola a todos- saludó la joven con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Es... Es un placer tenerla aquí Excelencia- saludó el ministro estrechando su mano con la heredera sin lograr ocultar su impresión. LadyAliceKirkland

-Igualmente. Espero que siga pensando igual después de lo que vengo a informar-

-Por supuesto que así será. Por favor tomemos asiento- dijo el ministro mientras señalaba los asientos. -He citado a esta reunión a los jefes y delegados de los diferentes departamentos que componen el ministerio, así como también al señor Harry Potter, auror y héroe del Mundo Mágico.- presentó el ministro a la vez que la morena recibía saludos por parte de ellos.

-Qué bueno que los haya invitado Windsor, así todos estarán informados.- dijo Jessica mientras sacaba de su bolso un pergamino y una carpeta. -¿Quién es el encargado de tomar nota de la reunión?-

-Yo Excelencia-. Respondió Percy Weasley quien era secretario del ministro.

-Tenga, usted dará lectura de esto- La joven le entregó el pergamino. -Lo que le acabo de entregar al señor...-

-Weasley, Percy Weasley-

-Bien. Lo que le acabo de entregar al señor Weasley es un decreto creado y firmado por el Consejo Mágico, lo que hoy en día conocen como Ministerio de Magia.- Explicó la morena- Bien señor Weasley, proceda a la lectura-

-"_Decreto número Cincuenta y dos (52), decretado por el Consejo Mágico. _

_La presente está basada en lo predicho en el Decreto número Diez (10) del Consejo. A partir de ella se decreta que: debido a la ausencia absoluta del gran Mago Merlín, y ya establecida la última voluntad del mago, su heredero o heredera recibirá el Poder absoluto y total del Consejo Mágico otorgado anteriormente al ausente, como parte de la herencia a recibir de dicho mago. El heredero o heredera podrá ejercer su derecho, una vez que los reinos guardianes Asarath, Acquarius y Arthemius designen a su cargo la intercesión de ambas jurisdicciones. Esta resolución no podrá ser impugnada por otra resolución o decisión tomada por el Consejo Mágico ni por ninguna otra instancia u organización._

_Sin más que declarar y confiando en la sabiduría del sucesor o sucesora. Se despide._

_Firma de los 12 miembros del consejo"_

Culminó el pelirrojo la lectura, sorprendido por lo que acabada de leer al igual que los demás. El ministro tuvo que quitarle el pergamino al pelirrojo y leerlo él mismo.

-No creo tener que explicar lo que dice el decreto... pero igual lo voy a hacer.- la joven se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la gran mesa mientras daba su explicación. -El decreto nro. 10 que se menciona establece que Merlín, al ser pionero en la fundación del Consejo Mágico como institución, le es conferido Poder absoluto y total del Consejo Mágico. Pueden buscar el decreto si así lo desean. Sin embargo, cuando se decretó esa decisión, Merlín había desaparecido misteriosamente, anunciándose años después su muerte. Merlín había dejado antes una carta en donde exponía la historia y todo lo referente sobre el anillo- la morena levantó la mano mostrando la joya- ... y su deseo de que todos su bienes pasaran a manos de su sucesor o sucesora. Es por ello que el Consejo Mágico reformuló el decreto, obteniendo como resultado la resolución que el señor Weasley tan amablemente nos leyó-

-¿Y por qué ese decreto no se encontraba en el ministerio?- Preguntó intrigada Alberta Bashmort, Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

-El Tridium fue nombrado como Albacea y guardián del heredero. Y ya que el decreto establece un patrimonio de la herencia, el Consejo transfirió el documento a manos del Tridium para su protección- respondió la joven con total calma.

-En el documento se habla de un cargo de intercesión ¿Quiere decir que usted será quien represente a los reinos ante el ministerio?- preguntó Joseph Rumsfeld, Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y gran amigo del ministro.

-Así es. Y ya que lo menciona...- La morena sacó de su bolso otro pergamino. -Aquí está el documento que avala mi designación como intercesora.- Le entregó el documento al pelirrojo.

-Entonces usted a partir de ahora es... ¿Ministra de Magia?- preguntó Shacklebolt después de analizar la situación.

El ministro, quien se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, empalideció al escuchar aquella pregunta. "¿Me van a retirar del puesto?" Se interrogaba mentalmente el mago.

-En cierta forma. El decreto me otorga el mayor poder en el Ministerio... se puede decir que mi palabra es ley- decía mientras tomaba asiento. -Sin embargo, no vine a tomar posesión del ministerio.-

-¿No?- preguntó el ministro dirigiendo toda su atención en la joven.

-No vine para ser ministra, pero eso no significa que decline mi derecho. Vine a ejercer mi cargo de intercesora y a conocer la otra cara de la moneda de mi cargo: el mundo mágico- respondió Jessica con indiferencia.

-Entonces... Usted se instalará en el ministerio para su cargo de intercesora, el ministro seguirá siendo ministro, pero el poder lo tendrá usted ¿acerté?- preguntó Harry adoptando la expresión de alguien que está sacando una cuenta difícil.

-Así es señor Potter, gracias por el resumen- respondió la joven con una inclinación y una sonrisa. -Espero que no tenga problemas con la decisión ministro-

-Ehh... N-no, está en todo su derecho. Le agradezco que me permita seguir a cargo- respondió todavía impactado.

-Excelente. Ya que está claro ese punto, pasemos a la organización- Los jefes se miraban temerosos ya que no sabían que esperar de la reunión. "Despido" era la palabra que más sonaba en sus mentes y era algo que Jessica no paso desapercibido.

-No se alarmen. Como ya les dije, necesito conocer la otra cara de la moneda de mi trabajo. Es por eso que necesito organizarme con ustedes para conocer el funcionamiento del ministerio.- se pudo sentir como la tranquilidad regresaba a los miembros.

-Eso puedo explicárselo personalmente- expresó el ministro confundido.

-Cierto. Pero no detalladamente como lo puede explicar cada departamento- respondió señalando a los presentes. -Dentro de una semana comenzaré a trabajar aquí. Espero tener una oficina lista para ello-

-La tendrá no se preocupe- respondió Windsor.

-Bien. En esa misma semana empezaré a trabajar con... el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.- dijo mientras revisaba la carpeta. -Tengo una reunión con la Confederación Internacional de Magos la semana próxima y sería muy conveniente conocer todo lo referente a las relaciones y los tratados existentes con las demás delimitaciones. Así que espero que para esa semana tengan todo en orden, y tengan listo un informe detallado sobre su departamento-

-¿Un informe detallado? Disculpe que se lo diga, pero es demasiada información, no podrá abarcarla toda. Y creo que hablo por todos los jefes presentes-. Exclamo Rumsfeld, respaldado por los involucrados.

-Lo sé, es por eso que trabajaré una semana con cada departamento. Por cierto, los demás departamentos deberían empezar a trabajar en lo mismo. Después de trabajar con los señores... Rumsfeld y Malfoy, seguirá otro departamento y mi elección será sorpresa. Así que todos tienen que estar preparados- dijo la morena, produciendo un murmullo en la sala.

-Fantástico, ahora Windsor tendrá la excusa perfecta para seguir retrasando la revisión de la solicitud- murmuró el ojiverde preocupado.

-En algún momento tendrá que hacerlo Harry, no te preocupes.- Kingsley trataba de tranquilizar al joven mago, pero era cierto. La solicitud estaba en manos del ministro hace una semana, ocasionando un gran retraso y más aún que había una buena excusa.

* * *

-ooo-

Transcurrió un mes desde la reunión. La caza de los mortífagos ahora era una total paranoia. Tres personas habían sido capturadas y encerradas por supuesta complicidad con los mortífagos. Era una situación que estaba dejando un mal sabor de boca en algunas personas ya que eran conscientes de la inocencia de los apresados. La Orden trató de intervenir al intentar entablar una conversación con el ministro, sin obtener resultados. Jessica al enterarse por El Profeta, decidió averiguar sobre la situación; pero el ministro sólo le respondió que todo estaba bien.

La cereza del pastel fue cuando la solicitud de apelación fue negada sin revisión alguna. Harry al enterarse, decidió encarar al ministro. A pesar de que Hermione, el sr Weasley y Shacklebolt trataron de detenerlo, fue imposible.

-¡¿Se puede saber que le pasa a usted?!- vociferó el moreno al entrar a la oficina del ministro.

-¿De qué está hablando Potter?- preguntó el ministro desconcertado por la intromisión.

-Le estoy hablando de esto- dijo enseñándole la solicitud.

-Ah, eso.- Dijo el ministro tomando el papel y colocándolo en su escritorio. - Todavía no entiendo por qué pierde su tiempo con ese tema Potter. Snape es un mortífago y debía ser castigado como tal-

-Pero ni siquiera revisó…-

TOC TOC

-Adelante-

-Windsor necesito que... ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Jessica al ver a ambos magos en total seriedad.

-No para nada Excelencia, el señor Potter ya se iba- respondió el ministro mirando fijamente al joven.

-Con permiso- se despidió el ojiverde al retirarse.

* * *

-Por Merlín Harry ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hermione al ver a su amigo entrar a la oficina. Después de haber intentado detenerlo sin éxito, decidieron esperarlo en la oficina de Kingsley, donde recibieron la noticia de la apelación.

-Nada. Estábamos discutiendo cuando... ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- Preguntó el moreno al ver al Slytherin sentado cómodamente en el sofá.

-Esperando el atardecer, me dijeron que la vista es mejor que la de mi oficina- respondió sarcástico el rubio mientras se levantaba y señalaba teatralmente el lugar. -Vine porque me enteré de la negación de la apelación de mi padrino. Además de que tu intempestiva entrada a la oficina del ministro no paso desapercibida. Por cierto Potter, decías que...- el Slytherin apremiaba al moreno a continuar mientras servía dos vasos de whiskey de fuego.

-Estaba discutiendo con el ministro cuando la Senadora apareció y tuve que retirarme. Gracias.- explicó el moreno mientras tomaba asiento y aceptaba el vaso de whiskey.

-Harry no puedes perder los estribos. Recuerda que a pesar de todo, Windsor tiene mucho poder- reprendió el sr Weasley.

-Deberías escucharlo Potter. Si queremos sacar a mi padrino, debemos actuar con prudencia y...-

TOC TOC

-Adelante-

-Buenas tardes- saludó la joven heredera.

-Adelante Excelencia... ya nosotros nos retirábamos- invitó el sr Weasley.

-A decir verdad... quería hablar con ustedes... sobre esto- la morena tenía en sus manos la solicitud de apelación.

* * *

¿REVIEWS POR FAVOR?


	6. Explicaciones

Hola a todos. Ya que el lunes comienzo nuevamente la universidad, decidí subir este cap. Pido disculpas de antemano por si tardo en actualizar. Agradezco a los que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Porfa no sean malitos y malitas y dejen sus reviews siiii?

Disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling.

Enjoy it :D

* * *

Al ver la solicitud en manos de la morena, no pudieron evitar mirarse entre ellos.

-Como...-

-El ministro lo adjuntó sin querer a unos papeles que me tenía que entregar-

***Flashback***

-Con permiso- se despidió el ojiverde al retirarse.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó la joven al ver como Harry se retiraba con rapidez.

-No se preocupe Senadora, es un mal entendido nada más.- respondió Windsor recuperando la serenidad. A pesar de no haberlo demostrado, la reacción de Harry logró alterarlo un poco.

-Eso espero. ¿Ya tiene los documentos que le pedí?-

-Justo los acabo de terminar- respondió mientras ordenaba los papeles, su escritorio era un desastre en ese momento.- Aquí tiene-

-Muchas Gracias. Con permiso- se despidió la joven.

Se encaminaba a su oficina mientras revisaba los papeles cuando se dió cuenta de que uno de ellos no concordaba. Al leer, se dió cuenta que era una petición de Apelación solicitada por Harry Potter y que ésta había sido negada.

-Con que un mal entendido...- se dijo mientras se desviaba al ascensor, rumbo al segundo piso.

***Fin Flashback***

-Por favor Senadora, tome asiento.- ofreció Kingsley.

-Les agradecería que mientras estemos aquí olviden el protocolo ¿sí?- pidió Jessica con un gran suspiro de cansancio. Los presentes solo asintieron.

-Entonces ¿cómo nos referimos a usted?- preguntó la Gryffindor.

-Para algo me dieron un nombre al nacer ¿no?- dijo la morena soltando una pequeña risa.

-En ese caso, JESSICA, ¿Por qué nos pregunta a nosotros de la apelación, pudiendo preguntarle al ministro?- preguntó Draco sentándose al lado de la morena.

-Sencillo sr Malfoy...-

-Por favor llámeme Draco. Usted misma lo dijo ¿no? "fuera el protocolo"-

-Touché- la morena sonrió- Bien, les seré sincera. Ir a preguntarle al ministro sobre esa apelación sería una pérdida de tiempo. No me explicará lo que pasa, solamente me dirá que todo está bien y que es un "mal entendido". Así que decidí preguntarle a los otros involucrados, es decir, ustedes-

-¿Y qué le asegura que lo que digamos sea cierto?- Preguntó el niño que vivió con aire retador.

-...Confío en ustedes- respondió con calma la heredera.

Aquellas palabras simplemente sorprendieron a los presentes. No esperaban tal voto de confianza de la joven.

-No se crean que la confianza que les tengo es simplemente por confiar. Cuando los conocí... Leí sus mentes sin que se dieran cuenta- expresó la joven mientras invocaba unas tazas de té.

-¿Leyó... nuestras mentes?- preguntó el patriarca de los Weasley confundido por la confesión.

-Así es. Y me disculpo. Pero, como comprenderán, necesitaba saber qué clase de personas están a mí alrededor. Para su tranquilidad, sólo vi lo trascendental, nada más.- respondió apacible la heredera.

-¿Usó Legeremancia para ello cierto?- Preguntó el Slytherin pensativo. Jessica asintió.

-Imposible. Cuando la conocí no sentí ninguna molestia o algo que me indicara que estaban metiéndose en mi mente-. Comentó Harry totalmente confundido.

-¡Legeremancia Innata!- exclamó Hermione levantándose de su asiento. Al darse cuenta que todos la miraban sorprendidos, se sentó nuevamente. -Me refiero a que puede introducirse en la mente de las personas sin necesidad de aplicar el encantamiento "legeremens". Es una habilidad de la persona y como tal... no puede ser percibida ni bloqueada por la oclumancia- explicó la castaña como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-¡20 puntos para Gryffindor!- expresó sarcásticamente el rubio. Ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la castaña.

-No le hagas caso Hermione, está envidioso porque eres una joven muy brillante.- expresó la heredera, la aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

-Si como digan. Ahora tengo otra interrogante... ¿Por qué quiere saber de la apelación, cuando hay tantos asuntos que son más... interesantes que este?- preguntó Draco mientras se acercaba a la joven y la miraba fijamente.

-La curiosidad mató al gato Malfoy- la joven le devolvió la mirada para luego proseguir. -Tengo... tres razones para indagar. Primero porque ya he conocido 3 departamentos de los cuales he visto una gran deficiencia y gran ausencia del poder ministerial-

-¿Tan mal estuvo tu informe Malfoy?- Preguntó Hermione tratando de contener la risa.

-Te equivocas Granger. Si la heredera está diciendo eso, quiere decir que hice un excelente informe.- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia. -Rumsfeld y Windsor no han mostrado ningún interés en fortalecer las relaciones con las demás delegaciones- dijo con fastidio. -Además... tu también estás en ese grupo Granger. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- expresó con sonrisa burlona.

-Para tu información, yo no fui asignada para el reporte. Además, si hay fallas en el departamento es por culpa del ministro. El departamento ha presentado los diversos problemas que ocasionó la guerra en algunas criaturas y sus posibles soluciones para su aprobación. Y él solo alega que las criaturas pueden esperar, que hay cosas más importantes- explicó la castaña con molestia.

-¿Ven lo que les digo? Obtengo más información hablando con ustedes- la gryffindor y el Slytherin comenzaron a reírse. -Segundo, porque últimamente se ha comentado de que el Wizengamot se está excediendo en las condenas, sin contar con la posible inocencia de las tres últimas personas que fueron encerradas en Azkaban. Y tercero, porque no creo que el joven que salvó al mundo mágico y que además es auror, quiera ayudar a quien fue considerado como la mano derecha de Voldemort y asesino de Albus Dumbledore por nada ¿o sí?- preguntó Jessica, mirando fijamente al joven auror. Éste solo asintió sonriente.

-Nada se le escapa- comentó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Gracias señor Weasley. Explicado el motivo de mi interés, pasemos al tema importante. Harry, ¿me puedes explicar el por qué de esta apelación?-

El ojiverde le explicó con detalles acerca de Severus, desde el comienzo de su lealtad hacia Dumbledore, como lo protegió en sus años en el Colegio, su gran participación en la guerra, hasta lo ocurrido en la Casa de los Gritos. La joven solo escuchaba atenta lo explicado por el joven y algunas intervenciones de los presentes.

-Ahora entiendo todo- dijo Jessica mientras se levantaba de su asiento. -Ok. Kingsley, necesito los expedientes de las tres últimas personas que fueron encerradas y el expediente del señor Snape-

-Enseguida los busco- dijo el auror retirándose del despacho.

-¿Podrás hacer algo por mi padrino?- preguntó Draco esperanzado.

-No les prometo nada, pero veré que puedo hacer. Si es verdad que se está cometiendo una injusticia... tomaré cartas en el asunto-

-Muchas gracias Excelencia- agradeció el sr Weasley

-¿Excelencia? Sr Weasley ¿que dije del protocolo?-

-Lo siento, tantas veces escuchándolo que ya me acostumbre- expresó el pelirrojo soltando una risita. -Aunque debo admitir que es un título muy extravagante para una joven como usted-

-Ni que lo diga. Pero no puedo hacer nada, al parecer esa fue una de las estrictas peticiones que los reinos enviaron por carta-

-Pero si no quieres que te digan así, sólo tienes que decirlo. Tú misma lo dijiste, tu palabra es ley en el ministerio- dijo el pelinegro

-Cierto. Así como también es cierto que Windsor no quiere, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tener problemas con los reinos. Creo que prefiere tener problemas conmigo que con el Tridium.- La morena comenzó a reírse, contagiando a los demás. El imaginar al ministro asustado era algo muy gracioso en ese momento.

-Menos mal que la encargada de los archivos estaba esperando a alguien. Ya ha pasado media hora de la hora de salida- Exclamó Kingsley que acababa de regresar.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron a unísono. Al ver el reloj de pared lo confirmaron.

-Aquí tiene Sena...- la morena fulminó con la mirada al auror. -Lo siento, es la costumbre. Aquí tienes- le entregó los sobres.

-Gracias. Bien, empezaré a revisar estos documentos mañana, creo que por hoy tengo mucha información y lo que deseo es descansar. Hasta el lunes caballeros, Hermione- se despidió la morena retirándose del lugar.

-Quien lo diría, la muchacha es más agradable de lo que pensaba- comentó Kingsley.

-Y muy bonita- agregó el rubio

-¿Flechado Malfoy?- preguntó burlón el ojiverde.

-No. Pero no soy ciego Potter.- respondió el rubio levantando una ceja.

-En lo que a mí respecta... Es bueno saber que, a pesar del poder que tiene, es una joven amistosa, prudente e inteligente- Expresó el sr Weasley con su buen humor, los demás asintieron. -Al menos no todo está perdido en el Ministerio. Bien. Vayamos a descansar-

* * *

Nos leemos después...


	7. Encuentro

Hola a todos. Hoy he decidido publicar dos capítulos más c:

Gracias Ekaterina por tu review, ya falta poco no te preocupes ;)

Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!.

* * *

**Crystal Manor, Collinwood**

-Por Dios ¿que es esto?- se preguntaba Jessica mientras leía los expedientes.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Phillipe.

Phillipe Budiet era el encargado del cuidado de Crystal Manor (lugar donde Merlín se refugió en los años que perdió el control de su magia con ayuda de los reinos) en conjunto con los elfos domésticos. Al morir, le fue asignado un cuadro en el despacho de la mansión para seguir con lo que él considera una honorable labor.

-Sí. No entiendo como es posible que por prejuicios encerraran a estas personas... ¡Y de por vida!- exclamó mientras seguía leyendo.

-¿Prejuicios, estás segura? No creo que encierren de por vida a alguien por algo asi-

-Escucha esto: Margareth y Frederick Smith, ambos dedicados a la vida campestre, ambos de 60 años, fueron acusados de complicidad con los mortífagos simplemente por curar a un mortífago. La pareja objetó que ayudaron al criminal sin saber que era un mortífago debido a que no poseía la indumentaria conocida y su rostro no les era familiar. De igual forma se les dió cadena perpetua al considerarse como falsa su explicación. ¡Ni siquiera verificaron su explicación, ni permitieron que se defendieran!- la joven dejó los papeles en el escritorio y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Mucha responsabilidad en tus hombros pequeña?- preguntó el cuadro sonriendo cariñosamente.

-Ni te imaginas. El Ministerio es un completo desastre. He revisado tres departamentos, y todo está tal cual como lo dejó la administración anterior-

-Interesante. El ministro persigue a los mortífagos y está trabajando de acuerdo a las normas que ellos dejaron- dijo el cuadro pensativo.

-Se está obsesionando con la caza de mortífagos y eso no está bien-

-¿Piensas... comentarle la situación al ... consejo?-

-Por supuesto que no. Ellos no tienen nada que ver. Debo solucionar esto-

-Entonces... ¿Accederás al puesto de Ministra?-

-¿Estás loco cierto?. Ni loca asumiría ese puesto. Simplemente tomaré... algunas decisiones-

-Decisiones como...-

-No seas curioso Phillipe. Solo te diré que antes de decidir, debo hacer algo-

-Algo como...-

-¡Phillipe!-

-¡Esta bien, ya entendí!- exclamó cruzándose de brazos. -Cambiando de tema... ¿como vas con la búsqueda de los pocionistas?-

-Ya revisé los perfiles que me facilitó la confederación y sólo 3 magos cumplen con los requisitos. JeanPierre Dupont de Francia...

-¡Viva Francia!- Exclamó el cuadro con orgullo. La morena lo miró alzando una ceja. -Lo siento jejeje. Me deje llevar. Continúa-

-También está el español Fernando de la Rivera y John Parker de Estados Unidos-

-Pocionistas de renombre sin duda- comentó Phillipe maravillado. -¿Y cuando enviarás la lista?-

-Tengo plazo hasta la próxima semana, asi que la entregaré el último día. Al menos que la pidan antes claro está-

-Ya quisiera saber quien se quedará con el puesto-

-Ya veremos Phillipe, ya veremos-

* * *

**Abril de 1999**

**Ministerio de Magia**

TOC TOC

-Adelante-

-Buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes Kingsley. Toma asiento por favor- indicó Jessica. -Te mande a llamar para solicitar un permiso de visita a Azkaban-

-¿A Azkaban? ¿Y por qué?-

-Esta mañana intenté conversar con el ministro sobre los mortífagos y de las personas que fueron encerradas sin investigación alguna. Y como era de esperarse, se mostró renuente. Pero hay algo que me llamó la atención y quiero averiguarlo. Para eso necesito hablar con los prisioneros directamente.

-Jessica, no creo que ese sea lugar para...-

-Kingsley. No estoy pidiendo tu opinión sobre ese lugar. Consigue el permiso para mañana. ¿Entendido?- preguntó la joven con una sonrisa que denotaba no estar para discusiones.

-Esta bien. Pero en ese caso te acompañaré-

-Bien. Pero eso si, ni una palabra a nadie de la visita ¿entendido? Ni siquiera a Harry o Draco-

-Esta bien. Entonces empezaré a prepararlo todo. Con permiso- tras una leve inclinación, el auror se marchó.

* * *

**Prisión de Azkaban**

-Tiene visita Snape- dijo el auror abriendo la reja.

-Ya dije que no quiero recibir visitas- dijo el pelinegro sin moverse de su sitio.

-No es una visita que pueda rechazar, viene del Ministerio-

Severus dirigió su penetrante mirada al auror.

-Levántese Snape. No querrá que lo saquemos a la fuerza... ¿o sí?-

Después de pensarlo unos segundo, se levantó y se dirigió a donde el auror le indicaba. Al llegar vió que lo esperaba una joven no mayor de 25 años, de ojos y cabello castaño oscuro, vestida con una abrigo de cinto azul intenso y pantalón ajustado color negro. Muy guapa debía admitir.

-Buenas tardes señor Snape- saludó la visitante para luego dirigirse al auror. -Retírese- ordenó la joven.

-Lo siento. Tengo órdenes de no dejarla sola con los prisioneros-

-Sé lo que ordenó Shacklebolt, pero necesito hablar con el prisionero a solas. Retírese- Ordenó la joven dando claramente a entender que no aceptaba réplicas.

El auror después de pensarlo brevemente, se retiró.

-Bien... Mi nombre es Jessica Rosenbaum y...-

-Me dijeron que viene de parte del Ministerio. ¿Que... quiere?- preguntó Severus con indiferencia. La morena sólo alzó la ceja.

-Ok... Vine a hablar con usted en relación a su caso.-

-Si a eso vino está perdiendo su tiempo. Ya el ministerio hizo de mí lo que quiso. Puede largarse.- espetó el pelinegro, dispuesto a retirarse. La morena, quien ya estaba molesta por la información obtenida de los presos anteriores, terminó de cabrearse con la "cortesía" del ex-mortífago.

-Siéntese- le ordenó

Severus miró nuevamente a la joven, alzando una ceja muy a su estilo.

-Siéntese- repitió la morena mientras se miraban de forma retadora.

Severus vió como la joven rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con su mano. Cuando se dió cuenta, estaba sentado y atado de manos.

-¿Cómo demonios...?-

-Eso es para que aprenda a no sacarme de mis casillas- dijo la heredera mientras se sentaba frente al mago y sacaba de su bolso un sobre.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó al ver su nombre en el sobre.

-Es su expediente señor Snape- respondió Jessica ojeando la documentación.

-¿La enviaron para restregarme en la cara que me encerraron de por vida en este sitio?- espetó Severus con asco.

La joven dirigió su mirada al pelinegro, y éste a su vez la miró fijamente. La morena se acercó poco a poco al mago, hasta que sus caras quedaron solo a centímetros de distancia.

-El ministro... no sabe que estoy aquí. Confórmese con saber que vine a ayudarlo- susurró la joven.

Aquella cercanía provocó que sus miradas se intensificaran. "Su porte es muy varonil a pesar de todo" pensaba la morena al detallar mejor al mago, a su vez al pelinegro empezaba a llamarle la atención aquellos carnosos y rojizos labios... "¡Pero que me está pasando!" Se preguntaron mentalmente, haciendo que Jessica desviara la mirada y se concentrara nuevamente en el expediente y Severus fijara su vista en la mesa, intrigado por aquella leve conexión.

-Aquí dice que es usted experto en artes oscuras, en oclumancia y... en pociones- la joven quedó pensativa un momento. -Y que se le acusó y condenó a cadena perpetua por haber sido integrante del grupo de mortifagos bajo las ordenes del mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort, Tortura y asesinato de muggles, magos hijos de muggles y magos contrapartidarios a su causa, el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y otros actos violentos. Definitivamente un expediente nada alentador señor Snape-

-Si ya usted sabe eso, ¿Por qué se molesta en... ayudar?-

-Porque quiero saber la verdad. Su verdad. No por nada el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy están buscando la manera de sacarlo de aquí- explicó la morena, enseñándole la solicitud de apelación.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró el mago, negando con la cabeza.

-Confíe en mi Snape, no pierde nada. Déjeme intentarlo.-

-El... "salvador del mundo mágico" lo intentó y... ya ve que pasó.- El profesor le señaló la solicitud. -¿qué le hace pensar que una joven inexperta podrá hacer algo?- La pregunta salió con burla, pero a la vez con curiosidad. Saber que le daba tanta seguridad a esa joven para pensar que podía sacarlo de ahí.

-Se sorprendería de lo que puede lograr una joven "inexperta"- respondió Jessica con una sonrisa triunfante y expresión retadora. -¿Acepta mi ayuda o no Snape? ¿O tiene miedo de ver que una jovencita "inexperta" como yo lo saque de aquí?-

El ex-mortífago no soportó la curiosidad he intentó penetrar la mente de aquella "mocosa impertinente" aprovechando su mirada retadora. Al entrar sólo vió oscuridad a su alrededor. No había rastro de pensamiento. No se esperaba que aquella muchacha fuera oclumántica. Al salir de su mente, tomó una decisión.

-De acuerdo. Veamos que puede hacer- "Nadie reta a Severus Snape y sale bien librado de ello." Pensó el pelinegro mientras mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Fantástico. En ese caso...- La joven quito el encantamiento que lo mantenía atado. -¿Me permite su mano por favor?- Pidió la joven mientras ella extendía la suya.

-¿Para que demonios quiere mi mano?- preguntó intrigado.

-No sea miedoso, no le voy a hacer daño- dijo la morena en tono burlón.

-Insolente- gruñó el hombre que, tras dudarlo unos segundo, accedió.

La joven, al usar su habilidad, ingresó a la mente del mago y allí confirmó lo que Harry le había relatado. Vió su triste infancia, su complicada adolescencia y su dura adultez todo en un momento, incluso su amor imposible y su promesa a Lily Potter, de como la habia pagado con sangre sacrificándose para proteger a toda costa a su hijo; así como también vió la conversación que Lily y Severus tuvieron en el "Más Allá". -"la vida quiere darte una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad para que seas feliz"-. Con esa frase la joven heredera salió de su mente muy impresionada por todo lo que vió y por una información que no esperaba conseguir.

Severus simplemente vió como aquella joven quedó pensativa unos minutos al tocar su mano y como de repente lo soltaba y cubría su boca, impresionada.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Rosenbaum?- preguntó el pelinegro preocupado.

-No puede ser cierto.- murmuraba la joven todavía en shock.

-¿Señorita Rosenbaum?- preguntó acercándose a la joven. Al colocar su mano en el hombro de la chica, ésta pareció por fin reaccionar.

-E-estoy b-bien.- respondió un poco pensativa.

-¿Segura?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Si... Segura. Es todo por hoy señor Snape- la morena guardó todo y se levantó bruscamente de la silla, tropezando con una de las patas. El pocionista, gracias a sus reflejos, logró sostenerla atrayéndola hacia él. Sus miradas nuevamente se cruzaron.

-Tenga... más... cuidado- expresó el mago sin dejar de mirarla. La joven sólo asintió a la vez que Severus la soltó.

-Con permiso- se despidió la joven, retirándose rápidamente del lugar. Dejando a un Severus desconcertado.

* * *

**Crystal Manor, Collinwood.**

-¡Hasta que al fin llegas!- Exclamó Phillipe al ver llegar a la joven. Pero al ver que estaba pensativa preguntó. -¿Pasó algo malo?-

-No. Todo está bien- respondió Jessica mientras se despojaba de su capa, se servía una copa de vino y se sentaba, recostándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-Si todo está bien ¿por qué traes esa cara?. ¿Acaso la visita a Azkaban no salió como esperabas?-

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Esas personas son inocentes Phillipe, dijeron la verdad y no los escucharon.- expresó la morena dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Inocentes? Por Merlín Jessica, es muy grave lo que estas diciendo. ¿Y qué hay con el que fue mortífago y que ahora es héroe..?-

-¿Snape?- el cuadro asintió. -Esa es otra historia. Ese hombre ha sufrido como no tienes ni idea. Sufrió maltrato en su infancia, su adolescencia no fue muy alegre y su ingreso a las filas mortífagas no fue para mejor. Trabajó como espía para la Orden todo este tiempo, soportando las torturas y locuras del maniático de Voldemort. Protegió a costa de su propia vida a Harry Potter. Para que al final... lo condenaran a cadena perpetua.- la morena terminó su bebida de un solo trago.

-Lo que me cuentas es demasiado trágico para ser verdad.- Exclamó el cuadro horrorizado. -¿Y sobre Albus Dumbledore...?-

-Él lo asesinó. Pero fue por petición del propio Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore de igual forma iba a morir por una maldición obtenida al destruir un horrocrux. "Invirtió su muerte" para salvar algunas vidas que dependían de la suya y como sacrificio de lealtad al mago tenebroso.- explicó mientras se servía otra copa.

-No puedo creer tanta tragedia junta. Su lealtad tuvo un precio muy alto.- Phillipe todavía se encontraba sorprendido.

-Asi es- dijo Jessica terminando su copa. Al mirar al escritorio, visualizó un sobre. -¿Y esto?-

-Llegó en la tarde. ¿Es de Asarath, no?- preguntó al reconocer un pegaso en el escudo de armas.

-Asi es.- respondió la joven mientras desaparecía la delicada envoltura al soplar sobre ella, creando un pequeño y bello espectáculo de luces miniaturas alrededor de este.

-Nunca me cansaré de ver cuando abres los sobres asarianos- expresó el cuadro con una gran sonrisa. Jessica al ver la expresión de alegría del cuadro, no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Oye! ¡No te rías de mi!- exclamó mientras hacía un puchero.

-No te imaginas lo gracioso que te veías, parecías un niño muggle cuando ve un truco de magia.- dijo la joven tratando de recuperar la compostura mientras se secaba algunas escurridizas lágrimas.

-Si como digas. Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y revisa la carta- apremió el cuadro.

-Tranquilo- la morena comenzó a leer la carta. -Es de Marian. Quiere saber como estoy y como me ha ido. Y... quiere que le envíe la lista de candidatos al finalizar la semana.-

-¿Qué?. ¡Pero si apenas tienes 3 magos seleccionados!.-

-Recuerda que el Tridium no me está exigiendo cantidad sino calidad. Además les enviaré el perfil de 4 pocionistas no 3- dijo mientras empezaba a responder la carta.

-¿cuatro pocionistas?.- el mago comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos. -Está el francés, el español y el americano. ¿Quién es último?- preguntó confundido.

-Confórmate con saber que es inglés y que cumple con los requisitos. Sólo que tengo que buscar su perfil antes de enviar la lista-

-¿Y se puede saber como sabes que cumple con los requisitos si no tienes su perfil?-

-Phillipe ¿Qué te he dicho sobre la curiosidad?-

-¡No me digas que es un atractivo pocionista que quieres amarrar!- exclamó levantando las cejas pícaramente.

-Phillipe... la chimenea está justamente debajo de ti. ¿Quieres hacerle una visita?- advirtió la morena sin levantar la vista del escrito, no quería que el cuadro viera su sonrojo al recordar la leve conexión con el mago.

-Esta bien, no digo nada más. ¿Ya terminaste?-

-Si. Y ya me voy a descansar- dicho esto envió la carta con un hechizo.

-Entonces me voy. Que descanses pequeña y... ¡que sueñes con tu pocionista!- clamó con una risa traviesa. Cuando Jessica le iba a reclamar, ya Phillipe no estaba.

-Descansa tonto-


	8. Audiencia parte 1

Después de la visita a Azkaban, la joven sucesora citó a una audiencia pública. Fueron especialmente citados los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, la familia Malfoy, el ministro, los miembros del Wizengamot y representantes de la prensa. Audiencia de la cual no dió explicación alguna y de la cual no hubo oportunidad de preguntar debido a que la joven solo se presentó en el ministerio para solicitar varios documentos. Los citados tuvieron que contener su curiosidad hasta el día establecido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**28 de Abril de 1999**

**Sala de Wizengamot**

Nuevamente la sala se encontraba abarrotada de brujas y magos interesados en lo que allí se iba a realizar. Ya Windsor y los miembros del Wizengamot estaban en sus puestos, asi como los Malfoy y los miembros de la Orden.

-¿Dónde está Kingsley?- preguntó el rubio al notar la ausencia del auror en la sala.

-No se. Se reunió a primera hora con Jessica y de allí no se sabe a donde fue.- respondió Harry mientras saludaba a la señora Malfoy con una inclinación de cabeza.

De repente tres aberturas aparecieron alrededor del estrado central, lugar solicitado por la heredera para la audiencia; de allí emergieron las jaulas correspondientes pero en este caso estaban ocupadas.

-Son... los que fueron acusados por cómplices de mortífagos- comentó Ron. Un gran murmullo inundó la sala, tras la inesperada entrada de los prisioneros.

-¿Qué significa esto?- musitó el ministro, mirando con repulsión a los recién llegados.

Los murmullos se aplacaron al abrirse la puerta principal, dándole paso a la Heredera de Merlín, acompañada del Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

-Buenos Dias a todos los presentes- saludó la joven al tomar su lugar en la sala.

-Buenas Dias Excelencia- saludó el ministerio tratando de componer su mejor sonrisa.

-Todos se preguntarán el motivo de esta audiencia. Pues bien, está audiencia es para informar sobre algunas decisiones. Pero antes explicaré que es lo que conlleva a todo esto.- la joven dirigió su mirada hacia Harry y Draco, les sonrió y los saludó con una leve inclinación. Los chicos también sonrieron al sospechar lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Debido a que se desató varios comentarios entorno al encierro de la pareja Smith y el joven Alfred Glover, decidí investigar por mis propios medios sobre los acusados.-

-Excelencia, todo lo referente a los acusados esta en sus expedientes, no...-

-Leí los expedientes ministro. Y no se imagina el mal rato que pasé al ver que no se les dió oportunidad de defensa.- la expresión serena que tenía Jessica fue pasando poco a poco a una de seriedad.

-No tenían derecho a ella, ellos fueron encontrados ayudando mortífagos- expresó el ministro con calma. Pero en su interior se estaba alterando al comprender las intenciones de la joven sucesora.

-Por supuesto que tenían derecho. Se les acusó de supuesta complicidad, no por calidad de mortífagos. Usted como ministro y jefe de magos en el wizengamot estaba en el deber de invocar a una audiencia, investigar la realidad de los hechos. Pero no. Simplemente los encerró cuando en realidad son inocentes del cargo que se les acusa.-

-¡Curaron a un mortífago. A un ser despreciable que no merece misericordia alguna!- Windsor empezaba a revelar un gran odio en su mirada.

-Dígame que ley prohíbe la sanación a los mortífagos.- exigió Jessica. Las murmuraciones comenzaron a ser música de fondo en la calurosa discusión.

-No hay ley que lo prohiba. Pero por principios no debieron hacerlo.-

-¿Principios? El no ayudar a una persona, sea quien sea, ¿se puede considerar un principio?-

-¡Los mortífagos no merecen misericordia alguna, no después de todo el daño que nos hicieron!- decía el ministro, buscando apoyo en los miembros del tribunal.

-Pero usted no decia nada cuando los mortífagos eran llevados al hospital y eran curados para luego ser encerrados. ¿o sí ministro?-

El ministro calló de inmediato.

-Si ayudar a un mortífago herido es un crimen, los medimagos de San Mungo deberían estar también en Azkaban. ¿O no?- los miembros comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. -A diferencia de los apresados, ellos si sabían que eran mortífagos y de igual manera los ayudaron.-

-No es lo mismo.-

-Claro que es lo mismo. Los encerraron por ayudar a personas mal heridas como lo haría cualquier persona con sentimientos. Díganme ustedes miembros del Wizengamot ¿Eso se puede considerar como un delito?-

-Tiene razon Excelencia, no es un delito- respondió uno de los miembros. -¿Pero como sabe usted que son inocentes de complicidad?-

-Apliqué... Legeremancia en los apresados. Y confirmé, a diferencia de otros...- la morena miraba fijamente al ministro. -...la versión que declararon-

-Pero pudieron haberla engañado Senadora- expresó otro miembro. -Los recuerdos pueden alterarse.-

-Mi habilidad de legeremancia es inmune a la oclumancia o cualquier hechizo para modificar recuerdos. Lo que ví fue absolutamente auténtico.- una sonrisa triunfante se reflejó en el rostro de la joven. -Entonces... En vista de lo explicado, y como ustedes comprenderán... He tomado la decisión de absolver a estas personas de los cargos que se les acusan y ordenar su liberación inmediata-

-No puede hacer eso- gruño el ministro al ver que los aurores se dirigían a las tres jaulas.

-El decreto nro 52 me da el poder para hacerlo Windsor- la joven se mostraba altiva y segura. -Abran las jaulas-

Los apresados, al ser liberados, se dirigieron a sus respectivas familias, quienes con abrazos y lágrimas celebraban el dictamen y la prensa tomaba nota y fotos del momento.

-¿Es todo... Excelencia?- preguntó Windsor visiblemente molesto.

-No Windsor, ahora viene lo interesante de la audiencia.-

Aquella sonrisa no le auguraba nada bueno al ministro.

-Antes que proseguir... quisiera pedirles algo. Sé el temor que tienen de que la oscuridad domine nuevamente el mundo y es por ello que quieren asegurarse de que ningún mortífago quede en libertad. Les voy a pedir que no se dejen dominar por ese miedo, que mantenga su mente abierta y que mantengan el beneficio de la duda. No todo es lo que parece...- Jessica le hizo señas a Kingsley y éste a su vez le hizo señas a un auror.

Del suelo, nuevamente surgió una jaula ocupada por un hombre de cabello negro que le llegaba un poco más de los hombros, de apariencia cansada, piel cetrina, nariz aguileña y de orbes oscuras como la noche.

-¿Snape? ¡¿Acaso esto es una broma?!- gritó Windsor levantándose impetuosamente de su asiento.

* * *

Flores, tomatazos, dejen su review siiii?.

Nos leemos después. Besos.


	9. Audiencia parte 2: Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic XD. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Severus Snape en esos momentos se encontraba desconcertado aunque se mostraba imperturbable. Esa mañana lo habían obligado a salir de su celda, debido a que estaba asignado para ser trasladado urgentemente a otro lugar. Lo que no se esperaba era que iba a ser trasladado al tribunal del Wizengamot. Su desconcierto fue mayor al ver como la señorita Rosenbaum estaba en el estrado central y como el ministro lo miraba con un profundo odio.

-Windsor le voy a pedir encarecidamente que tome asiento. Le aseguro que esta parte de la audiencia le va a aclarar algunos malos entendidos.-

-¡Aquí no hay nada que aclarar! ¡El prisionero fue condenado por el tribunal!- Rugió el ministro fulminándola con la mirada.

-Lo sé Windsor. Pero no se imaginan el error que cometieron, el error que cometió usted por el odio que lo domina. De haber indagado un poco más, hubiese encontrado dos importantes verdades.-

-¿Verdades? ¿Qué verdades Excelencia?- preguntaron en la tribuna del Wizengamot.

-La primera y principal es que Severus Snape si fue leal a la causa de Albus Dumbledore-

-Ya intentaron probarlo y no pudieron- espetó el jefe de magos.

-Corrección, usted no quiso creer en lo que mostraron.-

-¡Esos recuerdos estaban manipulados por ese asesino!- señaló acusatoriamente al pelinegro.

-Usted tampoco pudo probar eso. Sin embargo, yo les traje la verdad que obtuve. Y como ya les dije, los recuerdos que yo obtengo no pueden ser manipulados-

-Lamentablemente el pensadero no está disponible Excelencia, así que dichos recuerdos no podrán ser mostrados- expresó el ministro con suficiencia.

-No necesito el pensadero. Tengo algo mejor.- Decía Jessica a la vez que juntaba las manos dejando las palmas hacia arriba y recitaba un encantamiento en un lenguaje desconocido.

Los presentes se asombraron al ver como una esfera de luz azul se iba formando en sus manos.

-Esto que ven aqui es una esfera reveladora. Cumple la función de un pensadero al ayudar en la visualización de pensamientos pero también permite sentir lo que se visualiza. En pocas palabras, permite sentir el recuerdo como propio.- explicó la joven, concentrada en la esfera.

Inesperadamente, la esfera empezó a brotar pequeñas esferas similares a la mayor.

-Por favor acéptenlas. Son útiles para la explicación-

-"_¿Magia antigua? ¿Quién demonios es esa muchacha?_"- Pensó el pelinegro sorprendido.

-No aceptaré nada.- dijo el ministro con total desconfianza.

-Por favor Windsor, confíe en mi. Solo quiero que todos sepan la verdad. Usted más que nadie. Por favor, acéptela- pidió la joven calmadamente.

Después de pensarlo brevemente, aceptó.

-Quiero aclarar antes que nada, que los recuerdos que fueron presentados con anterioridad por la defensa del señor Snape... son válidos. Los confirmé al usar legeremancia con el acusado- El pelinegro la fulminó con la mirada. No le agradaba para nada saber que su mente fue invadida sin él siquiera saberlo. -Lo que voy a mostrarles a continuación es un recuerdo de uno de los llamados de Voldemort en su trabajo de espia.-

***Inicio del recuerdo***

_-Mi Lord- saludó Severus con una reverencia._

_-Severus, te estábamos esperando- dijo el mago tenebroso indicando con su pálida y macabra mano que se acercara al centro de la reunión._

_-¿Qué se le ofrece mi Lord?- preguntó Severus impasible, aunque en su interior se estaba esperando lo peor._

_-Dar una pequeña muestra de lo que pasa cuando no cumplen inmediatamente mis órdenes- Voldemort comenzó a pasearse alrededor del pelinegro, como cazador con su presa. Al ver a su alrededor, varios mortífagos se encontraban sonrientes, ansiosos por ver el siniestro espectáculo que estaba por avecinarse._

_-¿Mi Lord?-_

_-No me has traído noticias de la Orden ni de Potter últimamente Severus- el oscuro mago mostraba su tenebrosos dientes._

_-Mi Lord yo...-_

_-¡Crucio!-_

_El Slytherin sentía como sus músculos se tensaban vigorosamente y como parte de su piel se desgarraba. Dolía a horrores como siempre ocurría al caer en la locuras de aquel maniático, pero como siempre no lo demostraría, no le daría ese gusto._

_Después casi media hora de tortura, Severus se encontraba ensangrentado y con dificultad para respirar en medio de aquel salón bajo las burlas de sus "camaradas"._

_-Eso pasa cuando no eres eficiente Severus. Deberías aprender de Yaxley.- El aludido se mostraba complacido. -No solo consiguió el punto débil del auror Windsor sino también quien hará el trabajo sucio por él- los mortífagos se reían gustosos._

_-Bien queridos camaradas, es hora de retirarnos.- decía el mago a la vez que indicaba la salida. Los demás se retiraron rápidamente. -Buenas noches Severus, espero que hayas aprendido la lección- expresó mientras dejaba el recinto._

_Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Severus se transportó por red flu a su despacho._

_-¡Por Dios hijo mío que te hicieron!- exclamó Dumbledore, auxiliándolo al verlo llegar en esas condiciones._

_-Albus tienes que...- el pelinegro no pudo seguir, su vista se escureció y no supo más de si._

***Fin del recuerdo***

Los presentes se encontraban impactados y consternados por el recuerdo. Ver y sentir parte del dolor que sufrió aquel hombre, era algo inexplicable. Lo único que sabian era que no querían volver a sentir algo asi en sus vidas.

-Como verán, esa fue solo una de las muchas torturas que Severus Snape tuvo que sufrir en su papel de doble agente. Si ustedes se sienten aterrados de tan solo pensar en volver a vivir aquella experiencia, imagínense lo que sintió este hombre al vivirla infinidad de veces sólo para asegurar la victoria del bien. Mientras que otros estaban sentados cómodamente esperando que la victoria cayera del cielo, Severus Snape exponía su vida en pro de la lucha liderada por Albus Dumbledore. Sobre el punto débil del ministro Windsor...-

-Eso es mentira- murmuró Windsor, llamando la atención de los presentes. -¡Eso es mentira!- gritó levantándose de golpe del estrado. -¡Yo se quien mató a mi esposa... FUE ESE MALNACIDO!- decía señalando a Severus con la varita.

El pelinegro cambio su expresión de seriedad a una de total sorpresa por la acusación, algo no muy común en él.

La ola de murmuraciones no se hizo de esperar ante tal revelación.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Que Snape mató a su esposa?- preguntó Ron creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Eso fue lo que dijo-. Respondió Hermione desconcertada.

-Eso no es cierto, Severus no cometió esa barbaridad. Yo... estuve presente en aquella tortura- susurró Narcisa con tristeza para ser escuchada solamente entre ellos. -No pudimos hacer nada. Lucius en Azkaban, Draco en Hogwarts, y yo encerrada en mi propia casa. Fue muy lamentable lo que paso.-

-Si eso es asi. ¿Entonces por qué Windsor afirma tal acusación?- se preguntó el ojiverde, confundido por la situación.

-Yo no maté a tu esposa Windsor- espetó el pocionista, ofendido por aquella acusación.

-¡CLARO QUE FUISTE TU HIJO DE PERRA!- Windsor estaba fuera de sí.

-¿Y cómo está tan seguro de que fue él?- preguntó Jessica con total calma.

-¡Porque Yaxley me lo confesó antes de encerrarlo en Azkaban!- expresó el mago a viva voz, arrepintiéndose en el acto.

La confesión no sólo calló de inmediato al mago, sino también a los presentes quienes miraban atentos al ex auror.

-¿Ah si? Dejeme adivinar. Esa confesión fue después de conocerse la verdad sobre Snape ¿o me equivoco?- La joven lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-"_Touché_"- pensó el ex-mortífago al recordar que con eso habían jodido su defensa.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-

-Por supuesto que si Windsor. ¿Cree usted que después de saberse la verdad sobre Snape, ellos iban a perder la oportunidad de cobrársela?. Por favor ministro no sea ingenuo-

-Si usted está tan segura de que ese miserable no fue. ¿Por qué no lo prueba?- retó el ministro.

-Vaya, hasta que llegamos a la segunda verdad- la joven bajó del estrado y se acercó a la jaula donde se encontraba el slytherin. -Días después usted se enteró del asesinato de Elizabeth Windsor y de quien lo había hecho ¿no es así?-

-Si- contestó el pelinegro

-¿Quién lo hizo?-

-...-

-¿Quién lo hizo Snape?-

-... Joseph Rumsfeld-

Todos miraban boquiabiertos al slytherin para luego mirar a un nervioso Rumsfeld.

-Eso no es posible, Rumsfeld es como un hermano para mi. ¡Como puede inventar semejante canallada!- defendió Windsor ferozmente.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntamos?- opinó la morena para posteriormente atar de manos y pies al sospechoso en caso de querer escapar, provocando revuelo en la tribuna roja. -Kingsley trae el veritaserum- ordenó mientras le indicaba a dos aurores que buscaran al nuevo acusado.

-¡¿Pero que demonios piensan ustedes que hacen?!- exclamó el ministro.

-Todos queremos saber la verdad, usted quiere saber la verdad ¿no?, pues la tendrá.-

Los aurores llevaron hasta el estrado central al nuevo acusado donde fue obligado por Kingsley a tomar la poción.

-Bien Rumsfeld ilumínenos. ¿Usted asesinó a Elizabeth Windsor?-

-...si- respondió Rumsfeld con dificultad al tratar de no abrir la boca.

-No. No puede ser- murmuró el ministro, compungido por la confesión.

-¿Pertenecía usted al grupo de los mortífagos?- Jessica continuaba con el interrogatorio.

-...no-

-¿Fue usted uno de sus colaboradores?-

-...no-

-¿Entonces por qué demonios la asesinó?-

-...Porque él no se la merecía-

-¡¿Cómo que no la merecía?!- preguntó Windsor encolerizado, aproximándose al estrado y agarrando a su "hermano" por el cuello del saco. -¡Elizabeth era mi vida!. ¡¿Como pudiste?!-

-¡Ella tenía que ser mía, yo la amaba, yo la conocí primero!. Pero no, tenías que venir tú a cruzarte en mi camino. Por tres años ví como eran felices mientras yo me destrozaba internamente cada día- conforme Rumsfeld explicaba, se podía notar el odio que sentía por el ex-auror. -Asi que tome una decisión: si ella no era mía, no sería de nadie. Yaxley me ofreció a aquella oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar. Yo la mataría y tu pensarías que era obra de los mortífagos. El plan perfecto.-

-¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO INFELIZ!- Windsor se abalanzó en contra del traidor para golpearlo sin piedad. La situación provocó un gran revuelo entre los presentes, mientras que la prensa se daba vida con todo lo que estaba pasando. Kingsley retuvo a tiempo a su ex-compañero de Cuartel antes de que llegara a mayores.

-Creo que ya hemos escuchado suficiente. Llévenlo a los calabozos, luego se verá que pasará con él- ordenó Jessica a los aurores. -¿Estás bien Windsor?- preguntó preocupada.

-Todos estos años odiando a muerte a los mortífagos. Todos estos meses odiando a la persona equivocada, cuando en realidad el que consideraba mi hermano fue el que destruyo mi vida. Fui un imbécil-

-No te culpes por haber creído en él, ni yo hubiera sospechado que él fuera responsable de algo tan atroz. Sólo cometiste el error de dejarte dominar por un mal consejero como es el odio.-

-Tenían razón y no les quise escuchar. Por mi culpa, esas personas iban a pagar de por vida un error que no cometieron... todo por saciar mi odio- Windsor miraba con pesar a las personas liberadas.

-Y... ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Jessica.

-No se. Quisiera... irme, lejos de aquí.- Su rostro denotaba un gran cansancio y una gran tristeza.

-Entiendo. En ese caso... Tomaré una decisión por ti- la morena se dirigió al estrado principal. -Silencio por favor- el revuelo en la sala se calmó.

-Debido a la situación ocurrida, he decidido tomar las siguientes decisiones: Obviamente el señor Rumsfeld no seguirá ejerciendo su cargo, es por ello que al ser delegado principal, designo al señor Draco Malfoy como el nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.-

Los aplausos inundaron la sala, al igual que la felicitaciones, especialmente de su madre y miembros de la Orden.

-Después de lo ocurrido... Considero que el señor Windsor no está en condiciones para seguir al frente del ministerio. Estará de acuerdo conmigo en que necesita tiempo de reflexión- El ministro asintió. -Es por ello que he decidido designar a Kingsley Shacklebolt como Ministro de Magia.

Nuevamente los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Kingsley había quedado en shock, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Reaccionó cuando Windsor se acercó a él para felicitarlo.

-Y por último, quiero designar como Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica al auror Harry Potter-

La algarabía comenzó a inundar la sala, todos sabían que eran personas aptas para los cargos, especialmente los miembros del Wizengamot.

-Shacklebolt, tendrás como primera misión que se cumpla lo que diré a continuación.- Kingsley dirigió su mirada a la heredera y asintió. -Primero, se le dará una disculpa pública en nombre del ministerio a las personas que fueron liberadas y una compensación de 500 galeones a cada uno. Segundo, en vista de lo explicado y de lo que ustedes pudieron ver... El señor Severus Snape Prince queda absuelto de todos los cargos de los que se le acusa y se ordena su liberación inmediata. Además... Se le otorgará la Orden de Merlín en su primera clase, por su excelente trabajo de espía y gran contribución en la guerra.- la morena miraba con triunfo al pelinegro a la vez que él la miraba con su conocida arrogancia. -Es todo. Fin de la audiencia-

* * *

Severus no podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Aquella chiquilla insolente no solo le había otorgado la libertad y la Orden de Merlín. También había asignado a Draco y a Potter como jefes y a Shacklebolt como ministro. Definitivamente estaba falto de noticias o todos estaban locos.

-Bienvenido a la libertad profesor Snape.- Harry se había encargado de la liberación ya que Kingsley y Draco fueron abarcados por la prensa.

-Ya no soy su profesor, Potter.- dijo el pelinegro una vez fuera de la jaula. -Y... Lo felicito por su nombramiento.- Ambos se dieron la mano.

-Gracias pro... Señor- el moreno estaba sonriente.

-Estamos muy contentos de que estes libre Severus.- saludó el sr Weasley estrechando su mano con el ex-mortífago.

-Gracias Arthur.-

-Disculpen. Al parecer Kingsley necesita mi ayuda.- dijo el pelirrojo retirándose.

-¿La señorita Rosenbaum tiene algún cargo importante en el ministerio?- preguntó el pelinegro disimulando su curiosidad.

-Ahh pues verá ella es la... Heredera de Merlín señor-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Severus levantando una ceja muy a su estilo.

-Asi es. Apareció hace más de un mes.-

-Ahora entiendo- murmuró para sí mismo.

-Señor, como sabrá sus bienes fueron confiscados y el trámite para recuperarlos es de una semana o más. Sé que lo más probable es que no acepte si lo invito a hospedarse en Grimmauld Place mientras se arregla su situación...-

-Muy bien Potter. Su intuición me impresiona- dijo sarcásticamente

"Nunca va a cambiar" pensó el niño que vivió dos veces, soltando un gran suspiro.

-De igual forma le reitero la invitación. Siempre será bienvenido.-

-Le... Agradezco Potter. Pero no se preocupe por mí. Sabré como arreglármelas. No es la primera vez que enfrento una situación difícil-

-Pero señor...-

-Felicitaciones Harry. Espero que estés preparado porque tendrás mucho trabajo de ahora en adelante- Jessica se había acercado hasta los dos hombres.

-Muchas gracias, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.- dijo el ojiverde mientras estrechaba su mano con la joven.

-Eso es espero..- la morena sonrió, luego se dirigió al pocionista.

-Vaya vaya Snape, ¿No que una joven como yo no podía sacarlo de Azkaban?- preguntó con un gesto de triunfo.

-De haber sabido que usted era la sucesora de Merlín... No lo había puesto en duda- respondió con su sedosa voz.

-Tranquilo Snape, no tiene que agradecerme tanto- expresó la joven sarcásticamente colocando teatralmente una mano en su pecho.

-Su insolencia no tiene límites ¿o si señorita Rosenbaum?- espetó el pelinegro.

-Creo que yo mejor me voy- musitó Harry retirándose.

-¿Insolencia? ¡No soy una de sus estudiantes Snape!-

-Pero es una jovencita, por lo cual me debe respeto-

-Usted lo ha dicho Snape, respeto no pleitesía. Además... tengo entendido que usted no es tan viejo-

-Soy más maduro que usted- siseó mientras acercaba su cara a la de la joven, que es más baja que él.

-¿Maduro?.¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que se comporta como un chiquillo malcriado?-

-Mocosa imperti...-

-Que bueno que al fin estés libre Severus- Saludó Narcisa Malfoy interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Muchas gracias Narcisa.- dijo mientras respondía al abrazo de la mujer.

-Padrino- saludó el rubio

-Draco. Te felicito por tu nombramiento- dijo el pelinegro estrechando su mano con el del joven.

-Gracias. Y gracias a ti Jessica por darme la oportunidad.-

-No hay de qué Draco. Sé las ganas que tienes de trabajar y las ideas que tienes para el departamento. Sólo no me vayas a decepcionar, suficiente fue con lo de Rumsfeld-

-No te preocupes, demostraré que soy apto para el cargo. Ehh... ¿Interrumpimos algo...?-

-No nada. Solo conversaba con tu "simpático" padrino, pero ya me iba. Nos vemos después- se despidió la joven retirándose.

-¿"Simpático"?. Por Circe Severus ¿Qué le dijiste?- Preguntó la rubia

-Nada Cissy. Digamos que la "simpatía" es mutua- respondió el mago con indiferencia. La rubia solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Quería invitarlo a la mansión. Hasta que se arregle su situación con los bienes por supuesto.- ofreció el rubio.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento Draco, pero no deseo incomodar a nadie. Además, la casa que está en la calle la Hilandera no formó parte de confiscamiento.-

-¡Por Merlín Severus!. No pretenderás que te dejemos ir a ese lugar que debe estar totalmente inhabitable y sin siquiera un knuts en el bolsillo. Eres parte de nuestra familia Severus, jamás podrías incomodarnos.-

-Te agradezco mucho Narcisa. Pero no te preocupes. No me creerás tan tonto como para dejar todo mi dinero en Gringotts... ¿o sí?- el pelinegro se mostraba triunfante.

-Siempre fuiste precavido.- la bruja esbozó una gran sonrisa. -¿Seguro que estarás bien?- el mago asintió.

-En ese caso... Lo invitamos a cenar y esta vez no acepto un no por respuesta.-

-...Está bien.- aceptó con indiferencia. -Me retiro. No quiero ser el siguiente fenómeno de circo de esos tontos- dijo mientras miraba como los periodistas entrevistaban a Harry y a Jessica.

-Nos vemos en la cena.- y con una breve inclinación el mago se retiró.

* * *

Inhabitable. Fue la palabra con que definió Narcisa Malfoy a su casa. Pero la realidad era que su casa estaba igual que siempre: llena de polvo y telarañas, libros por doquier, muebles desgastados y de fachada destartalada. Lo normal para una casa que la mayoría del tiempo estaba abandonada.

Aquella casa era un recordatorio constante de los malos momentos de su vida. De todos los maltratos que sufrió su madre y él por culpa de Tobías Snape. De la veces que se culpó por la muerte de Lily. De todo lo que había hecho por cumplir con su papel de mortífago.

Y allí estaba él nuevamente, pero con una gran diferencia... Era oficialmente libre. Y en cierto modo así se sentía. Su vida quedaría marcada, pero era algo con lo que estaba dispuesto a vivir.

En Azkaban siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué demonios había sobrevivido si el resto de su vida sería una mierda? ¿Dondé estaba la felicidad que Lily le había dicho?. Y ahora estaba allí, libre. Por fin era dueño de su tiempo y de su vida. Una nueva vida. Una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar.

Mientras se estaba arreglando para la cena con los Malfoy, tomó una decisión: una vez que se arreglara su situación, se alejaría de todo. Buscaría nuevos horizontes.

Y con esa convicción se encaminó a Malfoy Manor.

* * *

-Bienvenida joven ama- saludaba Wendy, una elfa doméstica de Crystal Manor.

-Gracias Wendy. ¿Alguna novedad?-

-Si. La joven ama recibió correspondencia. Y al parecer es algo importante porque el señor Phillipe está esperando ansioso a la joven ama para que la abra-

-Ese tonto nunca va a cambiar- decía la morena mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿La joven ama va a cenar?-

-Si, por favor preparen algo ligero-

-Como ordene- y con un plop la elfa desapareció.

Al entrar al despacho, confirmó lo que la elfa le había informado. En su escritorio estaba la correspondencia y un Phillipe que se mostró complacido al verla llegar.

-¡Que bueno que llegaste! Te estaba esperando para...-

-Para saber que dice la correspondencia que llegó ¿no es asi?- culminó la frase, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ehh... Bueno... Si esta bien, lo admito.- el francés cruzó los brazos. -Pero también para saber como te fue en el juicio-

-El juicio fue de lo más agotador. Primero tuve una discusión con Windsor por la liberación de esas personas. Luego un enfrentamiento por el caso de Snape, y para terminar Windsor casi muele a golpes a Rumsfeld cuando se enteró de que él fue quien mató a su esposa-

-Ese juicio debió de ser un espectáculo digno de ver. Sin contar que la prensa se daría vida con tanta noticia- expresó divertido el cuadro.

-Ni que lo digas. Creo que El Profeta de mañana será el más grueso de toda su... historia.- la joven se percató de que en la correspondencia venía incluida una hermosa flor.

-¿Se puede saber quien es tu admirador?-

-¿De que admirador hablas?-

-Del que te envió esas cartas y esa... ¿rosa?- dijo señalando lo que había en el escritorio. -Es muy bonita y exótica a la vez-

-Es una Roselia. Además mi querido y curioso Phillipe esto no es en sí una flor- decía mientras tomaba la flor y se la mostraba. -es una carta proveniente de Arthemius-

-¿Ah si? Demuéstralo-

La morena enarcó una ceja y posteriormente recitó.

-Oscailte-

La flor se iluminó transformándose poco a poco en una hoja escrita.

-¿contento?- preguntó la morena fulminando con la mirada al cuadro.

-Mis disculpas- decía a la vez que hacía una reverencia. -¿Y... que dice?-

-Básicamente es para informarme de que enviaron las cartas para los postulados y... para saber como estoy y como está Kyana-

-mmmm entiendo-

-Joven ama, su cena ya esta servida- anunció Wendy.

-Muy bien. Iré en un momento.- respondió la morena, empezando a escribir la contesta de la carta. -Wendy prepara el baño por favor, hoy descansaré temprano.-

-A sus órdenes joven ama. Con su permiso- dijo la elfa mientras se retiraba con una reverencia.

-¿Asi de agotador fue el juicio?- la joven asintió. -¿Y tienes que ir personalmente a entregar esas cartas?-

-Por supuesto. Es una de mis responsabilidades como intercesora.-

-Técnicamente no. Si el último descendiente de la dinastía de pocionistas no hubiese fallecido, no estarías con esta responsabilidad.-

-Eso también es cierto. De igual forma debo ayudarles en la elección del pocionista, así como Merlín lo hizo en su momento. Bueno ya me voy- dicho esto envió la carta con un encantamiento. -Hablaremos mañana Phillipe.-

-Esta bien. Que descanses- y con esto ambos se retiraron del lugar.

* * *

**Hola a todas y a todos!. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D**

**Agradezco a Keki y a Guest por sus comentarios c: y a los que han agregado a sus favoritos y alertas a la historia.**

**Bueno al fin Sev esta libre (wiiii jejeje), Windsor fuera de la jugada. ¿Y ahora que pasará? ta ta ta taaaaan ;)**

**Sólo les adelanto que aparecerá un viejo personaje. ¿Podrán adivinar quién será? **

**Porfa dejen sus reviews si? Me alegran el día y me animan a escribir.**

**Nos leemos después. Besos.**


	10. Inesperado Regreso

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic XD. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Hogsmeade se encontraba abarrotado de estudiantes aquella mañana primaveral de Mayo, indicativo de que era día de salida del Colegio. Mientras Severus paseaba por el pueblo, los alumnos a su paso le miraban con curiosidad y cuchicheaban, pero él hacía caso omiso a los comentarios. Al mirar hacia un grupo de jóvenes, de séptimo a su parecer, una de las chicas le guiñó un ojo mientras que las demás lo miraban con... ¿Lascivia?. Definitivamente el mundo estaba cada vez más loco.

-Profesor Snape- lo llamó Hagrid, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -Que alegría verlo por aquí-

-Hagrid, Slughorn- saludó el ex- jefe de la casa de las serpientes a los profesores.

-Es agradable verte nuevamente Severus. ¿Que tal si nos acompañas a tomar algo en las Tres Escobas?-

-Agradezco la invitación, pero Minerva me está esperando.-

-Está bien, otro día será. Nos vemos después- el Slytherin se despidió con una inclinación y se retiró.

Había transcurrido una semana desde el juicio. McGonagall le había enviado una carta el día anterior donde lo citaba en su despacho para hablar de su cargo en el colegio. A su vez también había recibido una carta del ministerio, citándolo en la tarde para otorgarle el permiso oficial que certificaba la devolución de sus bienes.

Llegó a la entrada del despacho, encontrándose con la conocida gárgola.

-No puedo creer que Minerva siga usando las ridículas contraseñas de Albus- Musitó el pelinegro. -Pastel de calabaza-

La gárgola comenzó a ascender, hasta llegar a la puerta y llamó.

-Adelante-

Al entrar, la profesora estaba revisando algunos papeles en su escritorio.

-Buenos Días Minerva-

-Severus que bueno que viniste. Toma asiento por favor-

El mago se quitó su capa y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio.

-¿Cómo has estado Severus?-

-Después de unas... merecidas vacaciones en Azkaban, estoy mejor que nunca- respondió con ironía el pocionista. La Directora sólo rodó los ojos.

-Como bien sabes, te cité aquí para conversar sobre tu puesto en el colegio. Tienes a tu disposición el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así como también la dirección del Colegio.-

-No deseo volver a la dirección. Lo fui anteriormente... por circunstancias mayores, pero la realidad es que nadie merece y está más capacitado para ese puesto que tú Minerva.-

-Agradezco tus palabras Severus. Entonces debo suponer que aceptarás el puesto de profesor.-

-Te equivocas. No tengo intención de volver a Hogwarts-

-¿Qué?- exclamó la bruja sorprendida. -Pero Severus, siempre quisiste ese puesto-

-Tu lo has dicho, "quise". Después de todo lo que ha pasado mis prioridades cambiaron. Dedique diecisiete años de mi vida a este lugar, creo que es hora de cambiar.-

-Será una gran pérdida para el Colegio... ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?. Si quieres puedes pensarlo con más detenimiento...-

-No Minerva, es una decisión tomada.-

La profesora lo miraba fijamente buscando indecisión en su mirar, pero sólo encontró una determinación que no había visto antes.

-Entiendo.-

-Que alegría volver a verte Severus- saludó Albus Dumbledore desde su cuadro.

-Albus- saludó el ex-mortífago con una breve inclinación.

-Creo que tienen mucho de que hablar. Con permiso- la profesora se retiró, dejando a los magos solos.

-No te imaginas lo dichoso que estoy al verte en libertad nuevamente.-

-Admito que gracias a la obstinación de Potter y Draco estoy libre. Sin contar que tuve la ayuda de la... señorita Rosenbaum.- Por unos segundos el pelinegro quedó pensativo.

Después del juicio, no volvió a ver a aquella joven. Supo que se había ido de viaje, eso fue lo que comentó Draco días atrás. Pero a él no le importaba, le daba igual que aquella muchacha... se fuera.

-La Heredera de Merlín. Por lo que he visto en los periódicos es una joven muy hermosa, gentil e inteligente. ¿No lo crees Severus?-

-Lo que creo es que es una muchacha arrogante, testaruda e insolente.-

-Tan amable como siempre hijo mío- decía el anciano mago mientras sonreía. -Por cierto ¿Regresarás al colegio?-

-No Albus. No pienso entregarle más años de mi vida a este colegio.-

-Una lástima. Este Colegio perderá a un gran profesor. Pero a la vez me alegro por ti. ¿Qué te llevó a tomar esa decisión?.-

-Darme cuenta de que mi vida y mi tiempo al fin me pertenecen.-

-Es cierto. Y no te imaginas la alegría que siento al saber que a pesar de todo, has tomado la decisión de vivir. Eres como un hijo para mi Severus y siempre desearé tu felicidad.-

-Gracias Albus.-

La conversación continuó casi toda la mañana, comentando trivialidades y sobre como fue la reconstrucción del colegio.

Horas después, Severus Snape se alejaba del lugar donde había pasado los últimos diecisiete años de su vida. Y sin embargo sabía que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta. Era momento de seguir su vida. Y con ese pensamiento se desapareció.

* * *

-Sólo tenías que decirme que otra persona podía acompañarme hasta aquí Kingsley. Tienes muchos pendientes, no era necesario que me acompañaras-

Jessica había llegado de su viaje el día anterior, y al leer el informe del Departamento de Misterios le llamó mucho la atención. Así que decidió realizar un recorrido por aquellas instalaciones. Lo que no se esperaba era que Kingsley le fuera a dar el recorrido.

-No te preocupes, para mi es un gusto ayudarte. Además, quiero saber cual es el estado actual del departamento, así que técnicamente no estoy perdiendo el tiempo.-

-Esta bien, tu ganas-

Shacklebolt le mostró las diferentes salas que componían el departamento: la sala de las profecías, la sala del Conocimiento, la vieja escalera que conduce al viejo tribunal del Wizengamot y la sala del Tiempo.

-¿Es cierto que el reino de Asarath posee un hechizo para viajar a cualquier parte del tiempo?- Preguntó Kingsley mientras salían de la última sala.

-Es cierto. Pero no es un hechizo sencillo. Se necesita de un gran poder mágico para que funcione, pero a diferencia de los giratiempos es cien por ciento seguro de que viajarás al tiempo que deseas y puedes regresar sin problemas.-

-¿Qué tan lejos se puede viajar?-

-Se puede llegar hasta los comienzos del reino asariano. Pero obviamente la magia requerida es mayor.-

-Impresionante- murmuró el mago sorprendido.

-¿Y esa puerta?- preguntó la joven mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Es... La Cámara de la Muerte.-

-¿Cámara de la Muerte? ¿Y por qué se llama así?-

-En ese lugar se encuentra el... Velo de la Muerte.-

-¿Qué?. No te creo-

-Pasa y compruébalo-

Al abrir se encontró con un lugar oscuro y desierto. Al caminar hacia el centro de la estancia, vió una especie de arco rocoso que se alzaba imponente frente a ella. En su interior pudo visualizar una especie de cortina transparente. El Velo de la Muerte sin duda alguna.

-¿Que hace un objeto tan peligro y tan inestable en el ministerio?-

-Sinceramente no lo sé, ha estado en este lugar por siglos.-

-Pues espero que este lugar sea restringido. Sería lamentable que alguien cayera en este lugar-

-Pues verá... Ya alguien cayó en ese lugar- dijo el ministro pausadamente, la joven lo miró detenidamente.

-Se llamaba Sirius Black, cayó al esquivar un hechizo. Había un enfrentamiento entre la Orden y los mortífagos.-

-¿Hace cuanto de eso?- preguntó la joven fijando su vista nuevamente en el Velo.

-Hace casi tres años. Fue una gran pérdida, sobre todo para Harry-

-¿Eran familia?-

-Era su padrino. El... único pariente que le quedaba. Ni siquiera tuvo una tumba para recordarlo-

-Las tumbas son para los muertos Kingsley.-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Por lo que contaste, ese hombre no está muerto. Está atrapado.-

-Siempre se ha dicho que una vez que algo vivo entra al Velo... muere- explicó el ex-auror desconcertado.

-Se ha considerado así, porque nadie ha podido sacar a alguien de allí. Pero la realidad es que si un ser vivo entra al Velo queda atrapado entre ambos mundos. Ese hombre está en un punto donde no hay vida ni muerte sólo... el existir.-

-Si lo que estás diciendo es cierto, entonces Sirius todavía... existe. Debemos buscar la forma de sacarlo de allí.- Kingsley caminaba alrededor del Velo.

-¿Se puede saber que buscas?-

-Algo que nos dé una pista o algo que nos ayude a sacarlo de allí.-

-Kingsley- la morena lo detuvo. -El Velo pertenece al mundo espiritual. Y como tal, sólo hay una forma de acceder a él y salvar a su amigo.-

El ministro la miraba interrogante.

-¿Qué tan importante es el señor Black para ustedes?- preguntó la joven en tono inquisidor.

-Perdimos a grandes amigos y familiares por defender al bien Jessica. Si existiera la posibilidad de recuperar, aunque sea a uno de ellos, la utilizaríamos sin dudar. Además, le tengo mucha estima a Harry. No sabes lo que significaría para él recuperar a su padrino.-

La morena quedó pensativa un momento.

-Bien. Trataré de sacar al señor Black de allí pero con una condición.-

-¿Cuál condición?-

-Es simple. Tu pemanecerás en la entrada de la Sala y pase lo que pase no intervendrás ¿Está claro?- la joven se mostraba seria.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Como te dije, para salvar a ese hombre se necesita acceder al mundo espiritual. Y la única forma de hacerlo es invocando a su guardiana.-

-¿La Cailleach? Pero es imposible. Nadie la ha visto en... milenios.-

-¿Quieres o no quieres que el señor Black salga de allí?- preguntó con firmeza.

-Por supuesto que si quiero. Es solo que la situación es... inesperada-

-Te entiendo Kingsley, pero es momento de actuar. ¿Aceptas mi condición?-

-...Esta bien-

-Ok. Ya lo sabes necesito que te quedes en la entrada de la Sala, no quiero que haya interrupciones. Es imperativo que una vez invocada la guardiana no intervengas. Sólo podrás acercarte cuando ella se haya ido. ¿Entendido?-

-...Entendido-

* * *

-Padrino, que sorpresa verlo por aquí.- Saludó Draco Malfoy al verlo en el atrio.

-Me enviaron una citación para la devolución de mis bienes.- respondió el pelinegro estrechando su mano con el rubio.

-Es cierto. Tengo entendido que Shacklebolt tiene tu credencial.-

-En ese caso iré a su oficina, mientras más rápido salga de todo esto mejor- expresó Snape con la intención de irse pero Draco lo detuvo.

-No está en su oficina. Acabo de venir de allá. Me dijeron que está en el Departamento de Misterios. Si quiere me acompaña, yo también lo estoy buscando-

-Vamos-

Al llegar al Departamento comenzaron a buscar al ex auror. Al pasar por la última etapa del departamento, vieron que la puerta de la Sala de la Muerte estaba abierta y que Kingsley estaba en la entrada de la misma.

-Kingsley te estábamos…-

-Shh silencio- interrumpió el ministro al joven slytherin.

-"… _Kio estas gvidilo nordo, sudo, oriento kaj okcidento, en la potenco koncedita Regents elementoj, alvokas la gardiston de Vualo kaj vintre por ĉeesti_..."- se escuchaba adentro de la sala.

-¿Quién está adentro?- preguntó Severus acercándose a la puerta.

-Jessica se encuentra en el centro de la sala. Quiere invocar a La Cailleach.- susurró el ministro.

-¿Y pará qué...?-

-¡Baja la voz Malfoy!- musitó el ministro interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Y pará qué quiere invocarla?- susurró

-No se ciertamente para qué la invoca. Sólo sé que a través de ella hay posibilidades de recuperar a Sirius- susurró.

-¿Recuperar a Black?. ¿Acaso tanto poder la volvió loca?- Preguntó el pelinegro con su voz sedosa.

-Eso es todo lo que sé Severus.-

-¿Y por qué no estás en el centro de la Sala con ella?- preguntó el rubio.

-Porque ella lo pidió. Según ella, nadie puede estar presente cuando aparezca la hechicera.-

-Tonterías-

-Tonterías o no, de igual forma tengo que estar aquí. Así que por favor retírense.- ordenó el ministro.

-Ni loco me voy de aquí. Yo también quiero ver que va a pasar- dijo el rubio ubicándose a un lado de la entrada.

-Creo que será divertido ver esto.- expresó el pocionista colocándose al otro lado de la entrada. El ministro sólo bufó y dirigió su atención nuevamente al interior de la Sala.

-"..._ Maljunulino reciti vian peton, ŝajnas aserti... Farunoferon kaj Ofero_."- fue lo último que se escuchó para luego aparecer una destellante luz proveniente del Velo.

* * *

Al terminar de recitar la invocación, Jessica vio como una luz salía del Velo, para luego darle paso a una espectral anciana de piel azulada, vestida con una capa gris y portando un cetro de acebo con una esfera azulada en la parte superior. La Cailleach se había presentado ante ella.

-¿Ofrenda o sacrificio?- preguntó la anciana sin expresión alguna.

-Responderé después de que hablemos.- la joven se mostraba impasible.

-La sucesora del gran Merlín quiere hablar conmigo. Que curioso- la anciana esbozó una sonrisa maléfica.

-Hace casi tres años, un hombre llamado Sirius Black cayó accidentalmente en el Velo. Te he invocado para que lo liberes.-

-Una vez que algo cae en el Velo, me pertenece. ¿Por qué liberaría algo que es MIO?- preguntó la hechicera con voz divertida.

-Porque tengo algo que te interesa- respondió la joven con voz pausible.

-¿Y que me puede interesar según tú joven heredera?-

-... Mi sangre. Eso es lo que te ofrezco. Una pequeña porción de mi sangre a cambio de la libertad de ese hombre.- respondió tranquilamente.

-Lo que pagaría por ver la cara de Merlín si se enterase que su heredera me ofreció su sangre.- la burla era notable en su comentario.

-¿Aceptas o no Cailleach?- Jessica se mostraba calmada, aunque por dentro sólo deseaba terminar con eso.

-¿Y por qué aceptaría tu sangre?- preguntó la hechicera con aburrimiento. – ¿Cuando puedo pedir una vida a cambio?-

-Sabes muy bien porque te la ofrezco. ¿Aceptas o no Cailleach?- la joven estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

La anciana cambió su expresión a una de total seriedad.

-… Esta bien.-

Dicho esto, la guardiana extrajo de su capa una copa y una daga con un diseño muy peculiar.

-Tu mano- exigió la anciana.

-Sin trucos Cailleach, recuerda que mi sangre puede ser un arma de doble filo para ti- advirtió la joven extendiendo su mano.

La anciana colocó y cerró la mano alrededor de la daga, para luego sacarla produciendo una cortada profunda. La joven no supo cómo pudo contener el grito que luchó por salir de sus labios al sentir la cortada.

-Sangre por vida. Es el trato.- dijo la guardiana mientras colocaba la mano encima del cáliz, permitiendo que las gotas de sangre fueran depositadas en él. Al caer la última gota permitida de sangre, tomó la copa y derramó la sangre en la esfera de su cetro, siendo absorbida por ésta . Al terminar, una nueva luz salió del Velo; dándole paso a un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-El trato se ha cumplido y gracias a ti parte de mi equilibrio se ha renovado- dijo la sonriente bruja antes de desaparecerse. Todo volvió a la calma.

-¿Sirius Black?- Preguntó la joven al desconcertado hombre. Éste asintió acercándose a la joven.

-¿Jessica estás bien?- escuchó la joven a lo lejos antes de desmayarse y ser sostenida a tiempo por el animago.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y les haya gustado el cap :D**

**Bien, como ya vieron regresó Sirius Black, y se preguntarán por qué él? Pues... Yo tampoco sé XD. Sólo mi musa sabe, pregúntenle a ella jejeje.**

**Decidí usar las características del Sirius que sale en la peli, al igual que esta historia esta inspirada en el Severus que personificó el gran actor Alan Rickman. ADORO A ESTE ACTOR, LO CONFIESOOOO *w***

**Informo también que voy a publicar cada viernes o sábado. Al menos que haya motivación suficiente para publicar antes, eso depende de ustedes ;)**

**Ahora sobre los reviews...**

**Ekaterina: tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia, espero que mi musa tenga la suficiente inspiración para crear un lemmon con estos dos tercos XD. Saludos.**

**Danielle Franks: Yo también me alegre muchísimo cuando me vino la inspiración para la oportunidad de Sev :). Y también me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Sobre Jessica, el personaje se me vino asi sin más. El que sea una chica de armas tomar viene después de su estancia y entrenamiento con los reinos, tanto tiempo con ellos algo se le tenía que pegar o no?. Y a pesar de que ella proviene del mundo muggle, nada es lo que parece ;) espero que más adelante sepas por qué. Saludos.**

**NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS. BESOS.**


	11. El perro y el murciélago

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic XD. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

-¿Qué te dijo la medimaga Sirius?- preguntó Kingsley al ver al animago salir de la enfermería del ministerio.

-Dice que estoy bien, que necesito descanso nada más y...-

-¡Sirius!-

Al voltear, vieron a Harry correr en dirección a ellos. Ambos magos se dieron un gran abrazo.

-Que grande estás Harry. Se nota que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.- decía Sirius mientras detallaba con detenimiento al ojiverde.

-Pensaba que... No importa, estás aquí.-

Expresó el joven mago, dándole otro abrazo a su padrino.

-Vaya Harry, Kingsley tiene razón. Alcanzarte es toda una hazaña.- Arthur Weasley acababa de llegar, exhausto por la carrera. -Así que es cierto, estás de vuelta- el pelirrojo y el animago se dieron la mano.

-Así es. Al parecer estoy aquí gracias a una joven.-

-¿Joven? ¿Qué joven?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió nuevamente, dándole paso a Malfoy y a Snape.

-¿Cómo sigue Jessica?- preguntó Kingsley.

-Todavía no ha despertado. Sea lo que sea que hizo, la debilito bastante.- respondió el rubio sentándose en uno de los bancos.

-Te felicito Black, regresas y casi matas a una persona. Típico de ti.- siseó el slytherin.

-Y tú siempre con tus malos chistes ¿no Quejicus?- replicó el animago.

-Que seas un desastre no es un chiste, es una realidad.-

-Prefiero ser un desastre que un amargado.-

-Cállate perro, ¿será que tanto tiempo sin sacarte a pasear terminó por enloquecerte?.- preguntó con sorna

-Cállate Quejicus-

-Cállate tu pulgoso-

-¡Por qué mejor no se callan los dos!- exclamó Kingsley alzando la voz, acabando con la discusión.

-Señor Ministro- llamó una enfermera. Todos dirigieron su atención hacía ella. - su Excelencia acaba de despertar.-

* * *

*******OoO*******

La morena abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de reconocer donde estaba. Un agradable olor a sándalo inundó su olfato, al buscar se percató que era su ropa la que olía así.

-Avísenle al ministro.- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Cómo se siente Excelencia?- preguntó a lo que la joven reconoció como una medimaga.

-Un poco confundida, pero estoy bien- respondió la morena, recostándose en el espaldar de la camilla. -¿Qué me pasó?-

La cortina que custodiaba su lugar se abrió.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Kingsley colocándose a un lado de la camilla.

-Como si un troll me hubiese pasado por encima.- el mago sólo sonrió. -Pero estoy bien. Recuerdo que invoque a La Cailleach, y luego...- la bruja revisó su mano izquierda, la cual ya estaba vendada. -le di la ofrenda, apareció un hombre, la anciana se fue y... No se más.-

-No recuerdas porque te desmayaste.-

***Flashback***

_-¿Jessica estás bien?- preguntó Kingsley al dirigirse al centro de la sala. La joven no respondió, en ese momento se desvaneció siendo atrapada a tiempo por el castaño._

_Los magos inmediatamente se apresuraron a llegar._

_-No sé que pasó, preguntó si era Sirius Black y luego se desmayó.- Explicó el animago preocupado._

_-Está sangrando Shacklebolt.- Avisó Snape señalando la mano lastimada. - Y está muy pálida. Hay que llevarla a la enfermería de inmediato.- El Slytherin retiró el cuerpo de la joven que estaba en brazos del Gryffindor y la cargó._

_-Vamos, por aquí padrino.- dijo el rubio mientras guiaba al mago._

_-¿Estás bien Sirius?- preguntó Kingsley al ver al mago un poco pálido._

_-Un poco cansado pero estoy bien.-_

_-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería también. Que bueno que estés de vuelta.- dicho esto, el ex-auror colocó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó amistosamente, para luego guiarlo hasta la enfermería._

***Fin flashback***

-Ahora entiendo. Snape me trajo hasta acá.- murmuró la joven.

_-"El olor a sándalo es de él. Y te gustó"_- decía una voz burlona en su mente.

-_"Demonios"_- pensó la morena al darse cuenta que era cierto.

-...quieren hablar contigo.- terminó de hablar Kingsley.

-¿Qué?. Disculpa Kingsley no escuché lo último que me dijiste- dijo Jessica al salir de sus pensamientos.

-Te dije que Sirius y Harry quieren pasar para hablar contigo. Pero creo que lo mejor será que descanses.- El ministro se disponía a retirarse.

-No es necesario Kingsley- el mago se detuvo. -Ya me siento mejor- decía mientras se levantaba de la camilla.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- preguntó el mago tratando de detenerla.

-¿Levantándome?- ironizó la morena.

-No puedes irte todavía, pasaste por un estado de debilidad y...-

-Y ya me siento mejor- culminó Jessica la frase mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

-Lo siento pero no te puedes ir. Son órdenes de los medimagos- sentenció el mago, obstruyéndole el paso a la bruja.

-Entonces tu decides Kingsley: ¿por las buenas o por las malas?. Porque algo es seguro: aquí no me voy a quedar- advirtió la morena.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, y con un gran suspiro de resignación, el mago cedió el paso a la heredera.

-Tu ganas, pero con la condición de que te vayas a descansar.-

-Hablo con el señor Black, arreglo algunas cosas y me voy a descansar-

Al salir de la enfermería, se encontraron con un pequeño espectáculo. Snape y Black se encontraban en una nueva discusión mientras que Harry y Hermione trataban de calmarlos y Draco sólo observaba divertido.

-Me estás hartando murciélago.- dijo el animago alzando la voz.

-Gryffindors, siempre creyéndose superiores y son unos idiotas- espetó el ex-mortífago.

-Cállate Quejicus-

-A mí nadie me calla pulgoso-

-No me provoques murciélago amargado-

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- preguntó Jessica en voz alta, deteniendo la discusión.

-Hasta que al fin se calmaron- musitó la gryffindor. El joven auror soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-No te preocupes, es algo... normal entre ellos- explicó el ex auror.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el rubio.

-Estoy bien, gracias Draco. Kingsley me dijo que ustedes- señalando a Harry y a Sirius. -quieren hablar conmigo-

-Así es. Permítame presentarme formalmente- decía el castaño mientras se acercaba a la joven. -Mi nombre es Sirius Black- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia, a la vez que besaba la mano de la morena. -Y le estoy eternamente agradecido señorita...-

-Jessica Rosenbaum- se presentó la joven.

-Le estoy eternamente agradecido señorita Rosenbaum. Cualquier cosa que necesite, estoy a sus servicios- expresó el animago con una seductora sonrisa mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Yo también te estoy agradecido- dijo el ojiverde. -No sabes lo que significa para mí que mi padrino esté con nosotros nuevamente. Cualquier favor que necesites, estoy a tu disposición-

-Muchas gracias a ambos, pero no tienen nada que agradecer. Me alegra haberlos ayudado-

-Bueno basta de charla. Usted se va a descansar- ordenó Kingsley a la joven. -Severus, disculpa la demora. Vamos a mi oficina-

-Sería justicia- expresó el pelinegro con fastidio.

-¿Hoy le entregarás el permiso?- preguntó Jessica, deteniendo a los magos.

-Así es- respondió Kingsley.

-Antes de irme necesito hablar con el señor Snape. Busca el permiso en tu oficina y nos vemos en la mía ¿Sí?-

-Pero...-

-Para tu tranquilidad, después de que hable con Snape me voy, lo prometo-

-... Esta bien- dicho esto la joven se despidió de los presentes y se encaminó al primer piso con Snape y Kingsley.

* * *

**Hola a todos nuevamente. espero que les guste cap. Se que es corto pero fue lo que mi musa me dio :(**

**Se lo dedico a Danielle Franks, me encantó tu review :D **

**Espero que mi musa no me abandone y pueda publicar otro cap este fin de semana :s**

**Porfa dejen sus reviews no sean malos y malas si? Me animan a seguir escribiendo y me alegran el día.**

**Nos leemos después. Besos.**


	12. Los Reinos Guardianes

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic XD. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

-Siéntese por favor- dijo la joven señalando al pocionista los sillones frente al escritorio.

La oficina era espaciosa, de forma oval, elegante. Con una gran biblioteca empotrada a los lados de la sala, el pelinegro podía afirmar que en ese lugar había más libros que en su casa. Sofás y sillones finos, con un escritorio que no discrepaba con los muebles del lugar. Pero era algo que no le sorprendía, no esperaba menos para la Heredera del gran Merlín.

-¿Desea tomar algo?- preguntó Jessica, sacando al mago de sus pensamientos.

-No gracias, y usted tampoco debe tomar algo de ese bar- indicó el mago al ver que la joven tenía intenciones de servirse.

-¿Qué pociones me dieron a ingerir?-

-Poción revitalizante y de reposición sanguínea. Estaba débil y había perdido mucha sangre.-

-Le agradezco lo que hizo por mí. Sé que fue usted quién me llevó a la enfermería. Gracias- expresó la morena mientras se sentaba.

-Usted me sacó de Azkaban, estamos a mano- la joven asintió. -Ya puede quitarse la venda, ya pasó el tiempo suficiente para que hiciera efecto la pomada-

-No creo que sea buena idea quitarme la venda- respondió la joven, ocultando la mano afectada.

-Es necesario...-

TOC TOC

-Adelante-

-Disculpen la tardanza- dijo el ministro, entrando a la oficina. -Aquí tienes el permiso Severus y, como lo solicitaste por carta, la Orden de Merlín- Kingsley le entregó el pergamino y una caja verde aterciopelada mediana que contenía la medalla. El ex-mortífago no lo mostraba, pero sentía un gran orgullo al ver la medalla en sus manos. Sólo dejo ver una mueca de suficiencia.

-Hubiese querido entregártela en el acto de conmemoración... Pero es tu decisión-

-No gracias. Así es mejor- el mago guardó todo en su levita.

-Antes de que se vaya quiero entregarle algo. ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas Kingsley?-

-Por supuesto. Con permiso- el ministro se retiró.

La joven sacó del cajón del escritorio una carta y se la entregó al mago.

-Léala por favor-

El slytherin accedió.

**_CONSEJO DE LOS REINOS GUARDIANES_**

_Pocionista seleccionado:_

_Severus Snape_

_A su persona._

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que después de una exhaustiva revisión, dispone de una vacante para optar por el cargo de Pocionista Oficial de los Reinos Guardianes. La tutoría previa comenzará el 22 de mayo. Esperamos su respuesta el 8 de mayo antes de las 12 pm a través de nuestra intercesora._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Marian de la Roquet, Reina de Asarath_

_Raynor Deus Benetan, Rey de Acquarius_

_Emerick Lais Romanova, Rey de Arthemius_

Severus no podía creer lo que acababa de leer. Tenía una vacante para optar por uno de los puesto más respetados en el Tridium, y por consiguiente, en el Mundo Mágico. Podía optar para conseguir ser uno de los portadores de los más grandes y antiguos conocimientos de la magia. Lo que no entendía es como tenía a aquella oportunidad. No era que se estaba menospreciando, simplemente que era una oportunidad que pocos pueden obtener.

-Cuando vi sus pensamientos, vi lo ingenioso que es con las pociones, la pasión y el perfeccionismo que tiene al momento de prepararlas y lo talentoso que es para su mejora o invención. Cualidades que buscan los reinos en un pocionista. Es por eso que lo seleccione-

-Pensaba que no le era de su... agrado- dijo el mago con voz sedosa.

La morena comenzó a reírse en respuesta, reacción que sorprendió al mago. Sin embargo aquella risa no le era molesta, era refrescante. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a nadie reír por él.

-Admito que hemos tenido pequeñas discusiones, pero eso no quiere decir que le tenga algún resentimiento. A pesar de su... carácter, reconozco sus habilidades y sus conocimientos, es por eso que tiene esta oportunidad.- mientras la morena decía esto, sentía su mano izquierda húmeda. Al observar, vio que en el centro de la venda estaba una mancha rojiza. Estaba comenzando a sangrar nuevamente.

El mago se dio cuenta cuando la joven dirigió brevemente su mirada a su mano izquierda y se tensaba. A pesar de que ella retiró la mano rápidamente, el mago logró visualizar la mancha roja que estaba en la venda.

-¿Alguna duda que tenga en relación a lo dicho en la carta?- Preguntó la intercesora, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-¿Cómo se elegirá al pocionista?-

-La elección del pocionista se basará en tres pruebas, una prueba por reino. Antes de eso se realizará una tutoría, la cual se menciona en la carta, donde se explica algunos detalles de la elección y detalles básicos sobre los reinos-

-Muy bien. ¿Es todo?- preguntó el mago levantándose de su asiento.

-Así es- respondió levantándose también.

-Antes de retirarme le puedo hacer una última pregunta-

-Si, por supuesto-

-¿Cómo piensa curar una herida provocada por la daga Gorniak?- preguntó Severus intrigado y preocupado.

-¿Disculpa?-

-A pesar de la lejanía, pude reconocer la daga que utilizó aquella hechicera. Y que su mano comience a sangrar nuevamente, es prueba de que acerté-

-Se dio cuenta- la morena estaba sorprendida. -Bueno pues verá...-

Después de pensar por unos segundos, se levantó y buscó algo en su bolso.

-Aquí está- dijo sacando un pequeño frasco violáceo, luego se dirigió al mago. -Para curarla, primero la herida debe ser purificada para borrar todo rastro de magia de la daga. Puede ser a través de una poción o un mantra.-

-¿Existen las pociones purificadoras?- preguntó el mago incrédulo.

-Por supuesto-

-¿Y esa es la poción purificadora?- preguntó señalando el frasco.

-No. Nunca me ha gustado usar pociones purificadoras en heridas, dan mucha picazón- un gesto de molestia se formó en el rostro de la joven al decir eso. -Prefiero los mantras-

La joven se quitó la venda, y le mostró la herida al slytherin. Severus colocó la mano de la intercesora entre las suyas, valorando la herida la cual se mostraba sin mejora alguna. Era como si no hubiese recibido atención.

-Innoria Puritae Mognar Ritairus-

La herida fue envuelta en un cálido resplandor por unos segundos. Luego la morena le dió un pañuelo y el frasco.

-Unte la herida con eso por favor- Severus intrigado con lo que estaba viendo accedió a la petición. Se sorprendió al ver que la herida se cerraba rápidamente al pasar el húmedo pañuelo.

-Sorprendente- decía el mago mientras acariciaba la palma de la mano, buscando alguna cicatriz. Debía admitir que le gustaba la sensación de la piel suave de la castaña en sus manos callosas.

Jessica estaba francamente impresionada. Las manos de Snape eran grandes y fuertes pero sus caricias eran suaves y cálidas. Le gustaba la sensación. "¿Cómo se sentirían unas manos así de fuertes sobre su cuerpo, acariciándolo como acariciaba aquellas manos?" Pensó, rápidamente se turbó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-Y esa es toda la curación- la joven retiró la mano, rogando que no estuviera sonrojada.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el mago mostrándole el frasco violeta.

-Se llama agua milenaria-

-¿Agua milenaria? Nunca he escuchado hablar de ella-

-Es conocida también como agua dragón-

-¿Agua Dragón? ¿de qué tipo de dragón se obtiene esta agua?-

Jessica soltó una pequeña carcajada. El pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

-Disculpe. Yo también caí en la misma pregunta la primera vez que oí de ella, es por eso que me reí- el ex-mortífago se relajó. -El agua milenaria es originaria del reino de Arthemius, se obtiene de la Cascada Dragón. Se dice que sus propiedades curativas y mágicas son gracias a que el primer dragón del mundo otorgó su gran poder a la cascada al morir-

-Interesante- dijo el pelinegro observando detenidamente el pequeño frasco.

-Y otro dato interesante es que ésta agua no puede ser guardada en cualquier recipiente. Esos frascos- dijo señalando al frasco que estaba en las manos del mago. -son hechos con un material especial que permite que la esencia mágica del agua permanezca intacta. Si es guardada en otro tipo de recipiente... se convierte en agua común-

-Definitivamente interesante- el mago le entregó el frasco a la morena.

Algo que jamás podría cambiar en Severus Snape era su sed de conocimiento. Y por más extraño que fuera, aquella conversación con la morena era de su agrado.

-Asi es. Y será mejor que me retire- la joven comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-Le aconsejo que piense muy bien la decisión que va a tomar. Si usted llega a ganar el puesto de pocionista del Tridium, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Su vida ya no será la misma-

-Con permiso- tras una breve inclinación, el hombre se retiró.

Jessica recogió sus cosas y se retiró a descansar.

Al llegar a su casa, Severus dejó su capa de viaje y se dirigió al estudio. Necesitaba un vaso de whiskey de fuego después de ese día de locos.

Al sentarse en el sillón cercano a la chimenea, sacó la caja con la medalla y la abrió. Tenía la Orden de Merlín en su primera clase, un reconocimiento que aspiran muchos pero pocos obtienen. Y él era uno de esos pocos. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cerró la caja, para luego sacar el permiso y la carta. Releyó la invitación. Muchos pocionistas querrían esta oportunidad, sólo un tonto la rechazaría, y era una oportunidad que estaba acorde a su decisión. Pero no podía negar que Rosenbaum tenía razón, tenía que pensarlo bien.

_"A pesar de su... carácter, reconozco sus habilidades y sus conocimientos, es por eso que tiene esta oportunidad." _Eso le había dicho aquella joven.

Al verla tan débil e indefensa en sus brazos, se asustó. No sabía por qué pero en esos momentos recordó a aquella fatídica noche, la noche de la muerte de Lily. Había visto aquella daga y sabía lo que pasaba. Al ver que la herida no había rechazado la pomada pensó que quizás había visto mal, y su pensamiento fue mayor así como su alivio al verla salir de la enfermería. La preocupación volvió a él al ver que su herida sangraba nuevamente, pero ella había mostrado poseer una maravillosa inteligencia y un gran conocimiento. Definitivamente aquella jovencita era una caja de sorpresas. Y con ese último pensamiento se retiró a descansar.

* * *

**Hola a todos :D. Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Al fin poco de calma entre ellos dos jejeje. Y espero que siga siendo así XD**

**Mi musa como que ya se esta recuperando y ya me esta inspirando para otro cap (wiii jejeje)**

**Ahora con los reviews...**

**lisicarmela: Si tienes razón, se comportan como niños... Pero igual asi los quiero! y no creo que cambien :D. Saludos.**

**Danielle Franks: Espero que te haya gustado la conversación. A mi también me gustó escribir las discusiones (buajajaja). Como ya ves esto como que se va a extender, culpa de mi musa y sus inventos X_X. Saludos.**

**Porfaaaaaaaa dejen sus reviews siiii? Son muy importantes para mi, me animan a escribir.**

**Trataré de actualizar en el transcurso de la semana, pero no prometo nada.**

**Nos leemos después. Besos a todos.**


	13. La velada

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic XD. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

**8 de mayo de 1999**

**Calle La Hilandera**

-No puedo creer que haya accedido a ir a esa condenada velada-

Después de los emotivos actos protocolares en Hogwarts por la victoria final en la Segunda Guerra _(_después de algunos incovenientes en el ministerio, Shacklebolt había decidido realizar el acto conmemorativo este día), la Orden había decidido organizar una velada en Grimmauld Place. El ex-profesor, después de las insistencias de Harry, Minerva McGonagall y de Draco, accedió a ir. Obviamente eso lo tenía de mal humor. Prefería pasar esa noche en la tranquilidad de su hogar, con un buen libro y una botella de whiskey de fuego.

"_Sé que no te gustará un traje, pero al menos espero que uses esto para esta noche. Es adecuada para la ocasión_". Decía la nota que traía el regalo de Narcisa Malfoy.

El regalo consistía en una levita negro intenso de tejido especial con tres botones de plata colocados verticalmente y un pantalón negro. Un conjunto muy sofisticado.

Al verse en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que no se veía mal con aquel conjunto. Le haría caso a Narcisa, lo usaría para la reunión. Terminó de arreglarse, buscó su capa de viaje y de dirigió a la chimenea.

-Grimmauld Place nro 12- expresó para luego ser consumido por las llamas verdes.

-Bienvenido Severus. Te ves muy bien- Saludó el patriarca de los Weasley impresionado por el pequeño cambio del ex profesor.

-Gracias Arthur-

-Severus, que bueno que viniste- McGonagall acababa de llegar.

-Después de tantas amenazas, ¿quien no hubiera venido?- respondió irónicamente el slytherin.

-No exageres Severus. Sólo te dijimos que si no venías, te iríamos a buscar-

-¿Y te parece poco?- la profesora lo fulminó con la mirada.

El pelinegro siguió su camino, topándose con Harry en el comedor donde estaba la mayoría de los invitados.

-Potter-

-Señor- ambos magos se dieron la mano.

-Veo que la familia Weasley seguirá creciendo- expresó el pocionista con temor al ver a Fleur mostrando sus 5 meses de embarazo hablando con Andrómeda Black quien cargaba a su nieto Ted.

-Así es. Fue una gran alegría para la familia enterarse de la buena noticia- comentó el ojiverde, recordando la algarabía de los señores Weasley al recibir la noticia como regalo de navidad.

-¡Quejicus que sorpresa!, no esperaba que vinieras- exclamó Sirius, uniéndose a la conversación.

-No quería que te entristecieras por mi ausencia pulgoso. ¿Es una reunión o una fiesta de disfraces?- preguntó con sorna al ver al animago vestido muy elegante.

-Ya quisieras ser como yo murciélago.-

-Ni en mi peor pesadilla-

-No quiero pelear Quejicus, esta noche es especial- decía el castaño acomodando su saco.

-¿Al perro lo domesticaron?- exclamó con burla.

Cuando Sirius iba a replicar, quedó embobado mirando hacia la puerta. Severus al ver que lo había dejado así, por primera vez le daba la razón. Jessica acababa de entrar y Harry se dirigió hacia la morena para presentarle a los presentes. Lucía un vestido de seda color negro sin mangas y falda a mitad de muslo semiaglobada con aplicaciones de piedras doradas que dejaba ver unas piernas cremosas y torneadas, unas zapatillas doradas y su cabello lacio ahora lucía con ondulaciones al final.

-Hermosa- murmuró el animago.

Severus se turbó al verla. Se veía muy hermosa, elegante, sensual. Después de tantos años su corazón comenzó a sentir, a palpitar como no había sentido en años.

-Bienvenida Señorita Rosenbaum- saludó el animago mientras hacía una reverencia, a la vez que besaba la mano de la joven.

-Gracias señor Black-

-Por favor, llámame Sirius- decía mirándola seductoramente.

-Con la condición de que también me llame por mi nombre-

-Será un placer Jessica- el animago esbozó una gran sonrisa. Poco a poco lograría su plan, y este era un excelente inicio.

El slytherin miraba al animago de reojo, no sabía por qué pero le molestaba su obvia insinuación.

-Snape- saludó la morena mirándolo de pies a cabeza esbozando una sonrisa.

-Señorita Rosenbaum- saludó el pelinegro con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Se ve muy bien esta noche-

Severus enarcó una ceja, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar. Miró de reojo y vió la cara de molestia que tenía el castaño, así que decidió aprovechar el momento. Se acercó a la oreja de la joven.

-Usted también se ve muy bien esta noche- susurró con su voz sedosa. La morena enarcó una ceja, incrédula por el halago.

-Gracias- murmuró orgullosa.

El animago carraspeó, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Qué te parece si te sigo presentando a los presentes?- sugirió el castaño.

-Está bien. Con permiso Snape-

El Slytherin quedó en el lugar con una sonrisa. Había fastidiado al perrito y... le había gustado aquella cercanía con la joven.

********OoooO********

La velada transcurría en total armonía, Jessica hablaba amenamente con Hermione y Ginny, Harry y Ron estaban con George hablando de Quidditch, Severus estaba conversando con Draco. Una música suave comenzó a sonar, y algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar. (N/A: un verso sin esfuerzo XD)

-¿Bailamos?- invitó Sirius, Jessica accedió.

Mientras bailaban, unas orbes oscuras los seguían.

-¿Te gusta el vestido de Jessica?- preguntó con humor el rubio al ver como el pelinegro miraba fijamente a la joven.

-No digas estupideces Draco- espetó

-...¿Le gusta no es así?- preguntó el rubio, arreglándose "inocentemente" la manga del saco.

El ex-mortífago lo miró fijamente y enarcando una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso?- siseó el pocionista.

-Puede engañar a otros pero a mi no padrino. Vi su mirada cuando la vio entrar al comedor, y si sus ojos pudieran lanzar avadas le aseguro que Black en estos momentos estuviera muerto en medio del baile- el rubio miraba hacia la pequeña pista de baile que habían formado.

Severus miraba nuevamente a la muchacha. ¿Le gustaba?. Era hermosa sin duda alguna y eso era algo que le había atraído desde la primera vez que la vió. Luego conoció su seguridad e inteligencia, virtudes que hicieron que la joven llamara más su atención. Sin contar que debía admitir que aquella joven debordaba gentileza y bondad. No por nada luchó por la libertad de aquellas personas y la suya, no por nada salvó al perro. Sí, le gustaba aquella chiquilla arrogante e insolente. Pero nada más eso.

-Y no es el único que le gusta- el ojigris miraba directamente a Sirius. -Ya regreso-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Harry me ha dicho que te va muy bien en el ministerio- comentó el castaño mientras bailaba con Jessica.

-Sí me va muy bien, todos han sido muy amables conmigo- expresó la heredera. Desde que comenzó a bailar, estaba sintiendo que la estaban viendo fijamente, se sentía incómoda porque no sabía de donde provenía la mirada.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero dejame decirte que estas muy hermosa esta noche-

-Muchas gracias, y tu estás muy elegante- el animago estaba embelesado con la sonrisa de la joven.

-Gracias. ¿Y... tú novio?- la curiosidad estaba carcomiendo al mago.

-No, no tengo novio-

El animago casi salta de la emoción, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-No puedo creer que una joven tan bella como tu no tenga un novio- decía el mago aparentando calma.

-Debido a... mis responsabilidades, mi vida sentimental quedó en un segundo plano. Pero no descartó que algún día vuelva a retomarla-

-Y no se imagina cuanto me alegra oírla decir eso- el castaño le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, a lo que la joven enarcó una ceja.

La música terminó y comenzó una nueva balada.

-¿Me permite?- preguntó Draco acercándose a la pareja.

-Por... supuesto- respondió el animago decepcionado.

La morena y el rubio comenzaron a bailar.

-Veo que has impactado a todos esta noche-

-¿ah si?-

-Sí, sobre todo a Black. ¿O me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta de su decepción al dejarte?- el rubio esbozó una sonrisa burlona

Draco y Jessica se hicieron amigos días después de la audiencia. Y más porque estaban en constante contacto por algunos asuntos con la Confederación.

-Sí, me dí cuenta. Así como me dí cuenta de que lo hiciste a propósito- la morena le dedicaba una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Admito que es un hombre muy atractivo y todo un caballero. Pero es sólo eso, atracción-

-Pero tú a él si le gustas- el ojigris miraba al animago quien hablaba con Harry.

-Y tal parece que a ti te molesta- dijo la morena riéndose.

-"_Si supieras_"- pensó el slytherin.

La música terminó.

-Vamos por una copa de vino ¿te parece?- sugirió Draco al ver que el castaño se acercaba con la intención de invitarla a bailar nuevamente. A lo que la joven accedió.

Al llegar al lugar de las bebidas, Jessica se percató de que Draco estaba extraño.

-¿Qué hiciste Draco?- le preguntó al ver que estaba tratando de contener una carcajada.

-Nada, sólo... me acordé de algo chistoso- mintió el rubio. Ver como el animago se devolvía molesto era una gran chiste para él.

-Compártelo, yo también me quiero reír- Inquirió la joven.

-No creo que quieras saber sobre mis "aventuras"- dijo tratando de evadir el tema.

-...Tú ganas, te puedes guardar el chiste- la joven dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. El slytherin sonrió y tomó un vaso de whiskey de fuego.

Jessica sintió nuevamente que la miraban fijamente. Al voltear, su mirada se encontró con unas orbes oscuras como la noche mirándola.

El pelinegro al verse descubierto, se retiró rumbo a la biblioteca. Al entrar se percató de que la morena lo había seguido.

-¿Ya se aburrió de la velada?- preguntó el pelinegro con burla.

-Su simpatía no tiene límites- ironizó la joven. -...Vine a hablar sobre la tutoría.

-Diga-

-Como ya sabe, dentro de dos semanas es la tutoría. Tenga- la morena hizo aparecer una cadena con un triángulo como dije y se la entregó al pocionista. -Este traslador se activará el día 22 a las 8 de la mañana, aparecerá en el Bosque de Paimpont, Francia. Lleve lo necesario y procure no perder el traslado-

-¿Cuánto durará la tutoría y las pruebas?- Inquirió

-La tutoría es de tres días. Al culminar, comenzarán las pruebas. No hay un estimado en relación a ellas-

-Entiendo-

-Le adelantaré que las pruebas consisten en la preparación de pociones, esos es algo que le dirán en su primera prueba. Le aconsejo que aproveche al máximo la tutoría. Son muchos los detalles que tendrá que tomar en cuenta en la preparación de las pociones-

-¿Y por qué me lo dice? ¿Por qué... me ayuda?- preguntó intrigado.

-No creo que sea bueno decirle el por qué. No quiero que sufra de una subida de arrogancia. Con la que tiene basta y sobra- dijo con sorna

-Su simpatía no tiene límites- ironizó el mago, recordando las palabras de la joven.

Jessica esbozó una sonrisa al ser vencida por su propia frase. Una sonrisa que fascinó al pelinegro. La campana del reloj de la biblioteca comenzó a sonar, anunciando las once de la noche y sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

-Ya debo retirarme, es tarde. Nos veremos dentro de dos semanas Snape- y así la joven se retiró. Dejando a Severus pensativo.

-_Sólo te gusta, sólo te gusta nada más_-

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas. Espero que les haya gustado este cap. :D**

**Como vieron Severus aceptó (wiiii c:) ahora a ver que pasa en todo esto. Ni yo se que va a pasar! XD**

**Ahora con los reviews...**

**Danielle Franks: Me halagas con tu comentario c: y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap. Yo tambien espero que Sev se quede con el puesto pero quien sabe que pueda pasar, con mi musa nada se sabe XD. Saludos.**

**Inunoe: Gracias por tu review, y bienvenida a esta locura :D**

**indira de snape: Aqui esta el cap, espero que te haya gustado :)**

**lisicarmela: Adivinaste! jajajaja. No te imaginas lo dificil que es tratar con esos dos. Por más que intento unirlos siempre me salen con algo XD. Saludos.**

**Espero publicar el sábado, pero no prometo nada.**

**Pooooorfaaaaa dejen sus reviews siiii? Me animan a seguir escribiendooooo :D**

**Nos leemos después, besos.**


	14. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic XD. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

**21 de mayo**

**Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Ministerio de Magia.**

Toc Toc

-Adelante-

-Hola Harry- Saludó el animago entrando a la oficina.

-Sirius, ¿Que haces aquí, pasó algo?- exclamó intrigado el ojiverde por la repentina visita.

-No te preocupes, sólo vine a ver a mi ahijado en su trabajo- explicó mientras se servía una taza de té y se sentaba.

-¿A verme trabajar? ¿No será que viniste a ver a cierta chica del primer piso?- preguntó el auror con los ojos entrecerrados.

-...Si está bien, admito que también la vine a ver a ella. Por cierto... ¿Ya llegó de su viaje?-

-Supongo que sí- respondió continuando su trabajo. -Ella avisó que llegaría hoy-

El animago lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres Sirius?- el joven dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

-Quiero que me acompañes al primer piso-

-Sirius por favor...-

-Sirius nada. Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar. Necesito una excusa para verla y tú me ayudarás en eso-

-Está bien- Harry se levantó de su asiento. -Y tienes suerte de que tengo que entregarle esta información- dijo mostrándole una carpeta.

-Entonces no se diga más. Vamos-

Ambos magos se dirigieron al primer piso.

* * *

-Ya todo está listo para la reunión de esta tarde. Los representantes de Francia y Rumania confirmaron su presencia- expresó Draco Malfoy en la comodidad del sofá de la oficina de la intercesora.

Jessica había regresado de su viaje, y se había reunido de inmediato con el rubio en su oficina para finiquitar detalles sobre la reunión.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo con la Confederación, gracias a ti la situación de las fronteras se arreglará más rápido de lo que esperaba- decía la morena mientras se quitaba su capa de viaje y se sentaba en el sillón del escritorio.

-Te dije que te demostraría que era apto para el cargo- dijo con superioridad.

-Atrapa tú ego Draco, se te está escapando- dijo la joven con humor en su voz. -Definitivamente tienen razón al decir que los Slytherins son arrogantes por excelencia-

-¿Lo dices por mi o por mi padrino?- inquirió el rubio.

-¡Por los dos!-

-Pero aún así te caigo bien ¿o no?- preguntó moviendo las cejas pícaramente.

-No tienes remedio Malfoy- dijo la morena riéndose.

-Y ya que tocaste el tema... ¿Ya tienes todo listo para mañana?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Mi padrino nos contó de su oportunidad con el Tridium.

-Ah ok. Pues... sí, ya todo está listo.

- Que bien. ¿Te... puedo preguntar algo en especial?-

-Claro dime-

-...¿Qué piensas de mi padrino?- preguntó el rubio, disimulando su curiosidad.

-¿Q-qué qué pienso de Snape?- la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Jessica. El ojigris asintió.

-Ehh... Bueno pues...-

Toc Toc

-Adelante-

-Hola Jessica- saludó Harry asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Hola Harry, pasa no te quedes ahí- invitó la joven.

-Traigo compañía- dijo ojiverde entrando a la oficina acompañado de Sirius.

-Hola Sirius, que sorpresa verte por acá- la joven se levantó y lo saludó extendiéndole la mano para estrechársela. Sin embargo el animago aprovechó la oportunidad para utilizar su galante saludo.

-Para mí es un placer volver a verte- dijo el mago con una gran sonrisa. La morena miró disimuladamente al rubio y éste le dedicó una mirada de "_yo te lo dije_".

-Yo me retiró- Draco se levantó del sofá. -Nos vemos en la reunión- y se retiró.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- preguntó el ojiverde

-No se preocupen. ¿Y a qué se debe la visita?- inquirió la joven regresando a su asiento mientras hacia un gesto invitándolos a sentarse.

-Vine a traerte esto- el mago le entregó la carpeta. -Es la información que pediste- La joven comenzó a ojear el documento.

-Y que bueno que la trajiste. La voy a necesitar para la reunión de hoy- expresó la joven colocando la carpeta en el escritorio.

-¿Y... cómo te fue con tu viaje?- preguntó el castaño.

-Muy bien, llegué hace unas horas pero me tuve que venir para acá a ultimar detalles con Draco. Por cierto, Harry debo pedirte un favor- La joven se levantó de su asiento sacó de su bolso una bolsa de tienda muggle y se la entregó al moreno.

-¿Y esto es...?- preguntó el joven mago desconcertado.

-Eso es para Ginny-

***FlashBack***

_-Si, pero no negarás que los botines tienen su encanto- decía Ginny con entusiasmo._

_Durante la velada, Ginny no pudo evitar hablar de moda y más después que le preguntó a Jessica donde había comprado el vestido._

_-Si tienen su encanto, pero las botas dan más... seguridad- respondía Jessica encantada._

_Desde que ella había tomado la responsabilidad, el trato con sus amigas de universidad era casi nulo, sin contar que su mejor amiga Alexa estaría en Estados Unidos una laaaarga temporada. Y ahora que después de meses tenía una conversación trivial con aquellas chicas, se sentía jovial._

_-Bueno eso también es cierto- admitió la pelirroja._

_-Otra cosa que también tiene su encanto son las boinas- comentó Hermione._

_-Si, las boinas francesas son lindas. Como quisiera una- expresó la pelirroja, imaginándose lo bien que le quedaría una._

_-Bueno, cuando viaje a Francia te puedo conseguir una- propusó la morena. -Y como también voy a América puedo conseguir el libro que quieres Hermione-_

_-¿En serio?- Exclamaron las muchachas al unísono._

_-Sí, no tengo ningún problema. Además yo también voy a aprovechar a hacer mis compras-_

_-No queremos incomodarte- le replicó Hermione apenada._

_-Herms tiene razón-_

_-No se preocupen, para mí será un gusto-_

_-Bueno... Está bien-_

***Fin Flashback***

Harry sacó de la bolsa una elegante boina de terciopelo negra.

-Le dije que se la conseguiría cuando fuera a Francia. Pero no se como hacérsela llegar, nada más que contigo-

-No te preocupes, yo se la enviaré- el ojiverde encogió la bolsa y la metió en su bolsillo.

-¿Fuiste de vacaciones a Francia?- preguntó el animago intrigado.

-El viaje no fue de placer- la morena volvió a sentarse. -Desde hace más un mes los reinos me encomendaron conseguir a los mejores candidatos para el puesto de pocionista del Tridium. Gracias a la Confederación y a una investigación que hice conseguí a cuatro pocionistas. Es por ello que he tenido que viajar, para explicarle los pasos a seguir a los seleccionados-

-No se si lo sabías pero... Severus Snape también es pocionista y unos de los mejores del mundo me atrevería a decir y...-

-Un ratón de biblioteca si me lo preguntan- expresó el animago con burla.

El ojiverde lo reprendió con la mirada y prosiguió.

-¿Por qué no fue elegido?- Harry estaba desconcertado.

-¿Y quién te dijo que no fue elegido?- dijo la morena con humor en su voz.

-¿Quejicus fue elegido?- preguntó el mago incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, un pocionista de su categoría no podía quedar fuera de esto. Él junto con los otros tres pocionista se irán mañana para prepararse para sus pruebas-

Ambos magos estaban sorprendidos.

-Disculpen señores pero me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas pendientes antes de la reunión- la joven recogió sus cosas. -Y tengo que entregarle el libro a Hermione antes de irme-

-Entonces te acompaño y así aprovecho para saludarla- se ofreció Sirius con una gran sonrisa. Harry sólo contenía las ganas de reírse, su padrino se comportaba como un adolescente hormonado.

-Bueno está bien-

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas hacer Severus?- preguntó Narcisa Malfoy preocupada. -Estas a tiempo de arrepentirte-

-Estoy seguro Narcisa. Es una oportunidad única que no voy a dejar pasar. Además, ya te había dicho que deseaba alejarme de todo- respondió el pelinegro dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-¿Y no has pensado en... buscar a alguien con quien ser feliz en vez de irte?- el mago enarcó una ceja. -No me mires así Severus-

-Cissy, estoy viejo, soy un ex-mortífago...-

-Por Circe Severus no me vengas con eso. ¡Magos de hasta 100 años se han casado! Tu aún eres joven, y un héroe de guerra. Me consta que tienes muchas admiradoras que quisieran atraparte-

El pelinegro recordó las numerosas cartas que había recibido. Unas pidiéndole matrimonio y otras con propuestas... indecorosas.

-Desquiciadas que sólo quieren atrapar a alguien famoso. Y todo por culpa de Potter- expresó el slytherin con fastidio.

-Severus...-

-Dime-

-¿Sigues... enamorado de Lily Potter?- preguntó la rubia mirándolo fijamente.

_¿Seguía enamorado de Lily Potter? _Era una buena pregunta. Desde que regresó de la muerte, sus sentimientos por ella ya no eran los mismos. Siempre sería su primer amor y siempre estaría en su corazón como un hermoso recuerdo. Sin embargo, ese amor ya no era el que regía su vida. Ya no era su fuerza para seguir viviendo. Era... libre de ella también.

-No, ya no estoy enamorado de ella- dijo con convicción.

La rubia sonrió. Le tenía mucho aprecio, y se alegraba de que hubiese posibilidades para que fuese feliz.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, al próximo pocionista más importante del mundo mágico- Lucius Malfoy acababa de entrar al estudio.

Hace cuatro días se había cumplido el año de condena del rubio mayor, y por tanto, el día de su liberación. Después de retomar su antigua y elegante apariencia, comenzó a ayudar a Draco en la recuperación de lo poco que se salvó de su fortuna.

-Veo que te hace mucha gracia mi viaje Lucius-

Ambos magos se dieron la mano.

-No te creas, me alegro mucho de que tengas esa oportunidad. Es bueno saber que dentro de poco podré presumir de mi amistad con una de las personas más influyentes de todo el mundo mágico- decía con su habitual arrogancia mientras se servía una copa de vino.

-Y quizás yo busque amistades más modestas- replicó Severus con fingida inocencia.

El rubio comenzó a reírse por el comentario.

-¿Te quedas a cenar Severus? Draco no tardará en llegar- preguntó la rubia.

-Esta bien-

* * *

-¿Mudarte? ¿Acaso se volvieron locos?- Draco estaba molesto en la oficina de Jessica. Habían regresado de la reunión.

-Tienes que comprender Draco. Ellos también poseen fronteras de los reinos. Y como intercesora, es lógico que consideren justo que también me instale en sus demarcaciones-

El rubio bufó. Para él esa petición era ridícula.

-Dijiste que era decisión del Tridium y que por eso la petición la tenías que consultar con los reinos. ¿Crees... que ellos acepten la propuesta?-

-Lo dije por política nada más. El Tridium sólo tiene una casa de resguardo en el mundo mágico y es en Inglaterra. No permitirán que me instale en otro lugar-

El rubio suspiró de alivio.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tanta preocupación?- preguntó la morena divertida.

-No por nada- respondió simulando indiferencia y sirviéndose una copa de vino.

-El que nada no se ahoga Draco. Dime o me veré en la obligación de averiguar por otros medios- advirtió con aire divertido. Le gustaba cuanto tenía la ventaja con el rubio.

-Mejor dejémoslo así- dijo con aburrimiento y se sentó en el sofá

-Dime- inquirió la joven, sentándose a su lado.

-A veces eres irritante-

-Irritante no, perseverante. Dime- la morena ponía cara de cachorrito.

El mago volvió a supirar, pero esta vez de derrota.

-Esta bien. Pero si llegas a decirle a alguien lo que te voy a decir, diré que es mentira y que estabas borracha en tu oficina- la morena rió por la advertencia pero asintió. -Después de la guerra, mi familia quedó en mala posición ante el mundo mágico- el rubio se mostraba serio. -Potter atestiguó a favor de nosotros, eso ayudó a que fuéramos aceptados nuevamente. Sin embargo, eso no significa que olviden tan fácilmente. A pesar de que el nombre de los Malfoy cada vez va recuperando más su antiguo peso, las amistades son pocas y...-

-Temes perder las pocas amistades que te quedan- terminó la frase. El joven asintió.

-A pesar del corto tiempo de conocerte, te... considero una gran amiga-

Jessica se encontraba sorprendida por la confesión.

-Deberías sentirte afortunada, perteneces a mi círculo exclusivo- la arrogancia había vuelto al sangre pura.

-Pues... me siento muy honrada de pertenecer a tu círculo- la joven lo miraba con cariño.

El ojigris sonrió al escucharla decir eso. Se sentía a gusto con ella y ahora más que la morena le había confirmado su amistad.

-¿Ahora si me dejaras tranquilo?-

-Por ahora... si-

-Bien, demasiado sentimentalismo por hoy- el ojigris se levantó.

-Tienes razón, demasiadas emociones te hacen mal- dijo la joven con burla levantándose también, para luego agarrar la mano del muchacho.

-No te preocupes por los demás Draco, deja que el tiempo pase y que las cosas terminen de tomar su curso. Ya verás que vendrán momentos mejores-

-Lo sé y... eso espero- el rubio le besó la mano como agradecimiento por sus palabras. -¿Nos vamos?-

-Vámonos-

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este cap :)**

**Le adelanto que en el próximo cap (si es que se me animo a subirlo buajajajaja) será el encuentro de Sev con los pocionista. ¿Cómo será eso? Ni loca les digo jajajajaja.**

**Sinceramente me estan dando ganas de tardarme en actualizar, la motivación me está fallando u_u**

**Ahora, un poco de motivación por parte de ustedes no me caería mal n_n**

**Y con lo reviews...**

**Danielle Franks: Como pudiste ver Draco no esta interesado en Jessica jajajaja. Sobre Ron y Hermione, sinceramente estaba pensando en dejar esa pareja tranquila, pero ahora me estas haciendo dudar X_X. Saludos :)**

**Porfiiiiissss dejen su reviews, no sean malos siiii? Me animan a seguir escribiendo! Después no se quejen si me desaparezco jumm :P**

**Nos leemos después. Besos.**


	15. Tutoría

******Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic XD. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

**22 de mayo**

**Calle La Hilandera**

El reloj marcaba las ocho menos diez. Faltaba poco para que el traslador se activara.

Severus Snape se encontraba preparando su equipaje. "_Lleve lo necesario"_ le había dicho Rosenbaum. Ni que él fuera una persona compulsiva con el equipaje. Bufó. Él siempre llevaba lo necesario. Narcisa le había pedido que incluyera en su equipaje la elegante levita. Según ella, nunca se sabía si se podía presentar una situación que requiriera estar elegante. Una soberana estupidez. Pero... no perdía nada con llevarla.

Vió la hora, y el reloj marcaba las ocho menos dos. Dos minutos más y comenzaría su nuevo viaje. Encogió su equipaje y lo guardó en su levita. Terminó de reforzar los encantamientos que resguardaban su casa.

Sonrió ante lo que estaba por venir. Podían decir que su corazón era Gryffindor, pero no por nada fue seleccionado en Slytherin. Debía admitir que tenía curiosidad por saber quienes eran los otros pocionistas seleccionados, pero no importaba. Demostraría que él era el mejor pocionista, el mejor para el cargo.

Las campanas del reloj comenzaron a sonar anunciando las ocho de la mañana. El dije de la cadena comenzó a iluminarse para luego sentirse arrastrado por un túnel. Al enfocar mejor la vista, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un bosque.

-¡Damns!- escuchó que exclamaron. Al voltear un hombre de unos 45 años, cabello largo rubio, ojos verdes y bien parecido estaba en el suelo. Era el engreído de JeanPierre Dupont. Severus bufó de disgusto.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Snape- ironizó el rubio con molestia.

Luego se escucharon dos apariciones seguidas. Al lado de Dupont, estaba un hombre no menor de 35 años, cabello castaño y ojos color miel al cual reconoció como Fernando de la Rivera, la revelación española de las pociones. Y al frente vió a otro hombre de 63 años, regordete, cabello platinado y ojos azules. Su ya conocido colega americano John Parker.

-¿Severus Snape?- preguntó Parker acercándose al mago.

-Tiempo sin verte John- saludó el pelinegro

_-_Por Merlín y toda su corte Severus, que bueno ver una cara conocida en este lugar- Ambos magos se dieron la mano. -Aunque era de esperarse encontrarte aquí. No nos habíamos visto desde el último congreso ¿me equivoco?-

-Disculpen que interrumpa su animada conversación caballeros- interrumpió el español. -¿Alguno de ustedes sabe en donde estamos?- preguntó señalando su alrededor. El americano negó con la cabeza.

_-"...aparecerá en el Bosque de Paimpont, Francia"-_ recordó el slytherin.

-Creo que Dupont podría responder esa pregunta- respondió con una mueca de ironía.

-¿Y por qué sabría donde estamos?- espetó el francés sobándose la cabeza.

_-"Al parecer la ubicación sólo me la dio a mí"-_ pensó el pelinegro.

-No sé, quizás será porque estamos en... Francia- respondió con acidez.

-¿Y se puede saber que le hace pensar eso Snape?- preguntó Dupont con aire retador.

-El pocionista más reconocido de Francia no reconoce el bosque más legendario de su país, eso es muy triste- una mueca de satisfacción se mostró en el rostro del pelinegro.

El rubio miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que el mago tenía razón. Pero no sólo eso, reconoció que estaban en la entrada del conocido "Valle sin Retorno".

-¿El Bosque de Paimpont? Que impresionante- exclamó Parker mirando a su alrededor.

-Buenos días caballeros-

Los pocionistas dirigieron su mirada hacía la joven que acababa de llegar. Era la primera vez que la veían con un estilo fresco. Una franela holgada manga larga rosada, cinturón negro, unos blue jeans ajustados, unas botas a la rodilla negras y su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza.

-La puntualidad es una gran virtud señorita Rosenbaum- espetó el pelinegro.

-Lo sé, así como también sé que la amabilidad no es mortal señor Snape- replicó la morena.

-No le haga caso mademoiselle Rosenbaum, él siempre es así- dijo el francés con burla.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Antes de proseguir les explicaré lo siguiente: primero, la tutoría se llevará a cabo en las instalaciones del consejo el cual se encuentra en el punto centro de los reinos por lo tanto debemos usar una de las fronteras para llegar allí; segundo, estarán bajo la instrucción de los eruditos principales de cada reino. Les voy a pedir encarecidamente que presten atención lo máximo posible a lo que les digan y si tienen preguntas sean lo más breves y específicos posibles. Los eruditos elegidos son muy... complicados por decirlo de alguna manera- los magos se miraron entre ellos. -y tercero, que una vez acabada la tutoría, se dará comienzo a las pruebas. Una prueba por reino como les expliqué anteriormente-

-¿Las pruebas serán en la misma instalación?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-Las pruebas serán en el respectivo reino, los líderes de cada reino son los encargados de explicarles en que consiste su prueba-

-Fantástico- murmuró el francés.

-Bien. Colóquense sus trasladores por favor y síganme- la joven comenzó a adentrase en el valle.

-Mademoiselle este lugar es peligroso, no debemos estar por aquí, no por nada le dicen "Valle sin retorno"- expresó el rubio preocupado mientras la seguía.

-Si tienes tanto miedo ¿por qué no te vas?- preguntó Severus fastidiado. Desde que lo conoció en aquel congreso no lo soportaba.

-No es miedo, es ser precavido- gruñó

-¿Precavido a qué JeanPierre, a los doxys?- preguntó con burla el español.

-Seguramente se refiere al encantamiento del bosque- explicó el americano.

-¿Encantamiento?- el español estaba intrigado.

-Dicen que este valle está bajo un antiguo encantamiento de la bruja Morgana. Según cuentan, todo aquel que entre a este valle, queda atrapado y jamás regresa- relató el mayor con total calma.

-¿Y a eso le temes, a un rumor?- le preguntó el joven pocionista al ojiverde.

-No es un rumor señor De la Rivera, el encantamiento existe- afirmó la joven heredera.

Los pocionista se detuvieron de golpe, haciendo que la morena también se detuvieran y se volteara hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Es una broma cierto?- siseó el slytherin.

-No, no es ninguna broma- respondió la heredera. Los magos la miraban fijamente, buscando en su cara algún indicio de que estaba bromeando pero se dieron cuenta que no era así. -Les explico mientras seguimos caminando ¿les parece?- propusó la joven poniéndose en marcha. Los pocionista comenzaron a seguirla nuevamente.

-En tiempos remotos, Morgana hechizó este valle para que todo aquel que entrara a este lugar, quedáse atrapado de por vida. Y los que caían en el encantamiento, los convertía en esclavos para sus dominios. El reino de Asarath aprovechó el encantamiento para proteger su frontera. Una vez que Morgana desapareció, el reino quedó al mando del lugar. Es por eso que sólo pueden pasar por el valle los invitados del reino. Sus trasladores son su invitación, es por eso que les pedí que se los pusieran- explicó la joven. Los demás se relajaron al escuchar que estaban a salvo.

-Lo hubiese dicho desde un principio mademoiselle- expresó el francés con alivio.

-No lo vi necesario- dijo la joven riéndose.

Al llegar al final del valle, encontraron una hermosa pradera donde se alzaba una gran muralla de tierra.

-El secreto mejor guardado del valle- expresó Dupont sorprendido.

-Valió la pena el susto- el español estaba maravillado.

La joven siguió caminando hasta llegar frente al macizo.

-¿Esa es la entrada?- preguntó Severus mirando la elevación de tierra.

-Asi es-

Jessica se acercó a la muralla y comenzó a revisarla con la mirada.

-¿Qué busca?-

-Toda puerta tiene una... cerradura- sonrió al visualizar un triángulo con una flor de tres pétalos en el medio. El símbolo del Tridium. Colocó su mano en el emblema y pronunció.

-montraz vis mitrios-

Una entrada apareció frente a ellos, revelando dos pasillos.

-Podemos continuar- anunció la morena poniéndose en marcha hacía el pasillo de la izquierda-

* * *

-Bienvenida Excelencia, la estábamos esperando- saludaron los guardias al abrir la puerta del despacho principal del Consejo.

El despacho consistía en una recámara de cristal, al frente se podían apreciar tres tronos colocados en fila y en relieve, mostrando superioridad ante los visitantes. En la parte superior de éstos, se exhibía tres emblemas, los escudos de armas de los reinos. Frente a ellos se encontraban tres hombres, mostrando altivez y orgullo a los visitantes.

-Buenas tardes Eminencias-

-Buenas tardes Senadora- saludaron a unísono.

-Presento ante ustedes a los seleccionados- presentó a cada uno y luego se dirigió a los visitantes. -Caballeros les presento a sus tutores- ambos grupos de magos se saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Sean ustedes bienvenidos al salón principal del Consejo. Mi nombre es Balthasar y seré su tutor en representación del reino del agua, Acquarius- saludó el mayor de los tutores quien vestía una túnica griega.

-Mi nombre es Gautier y represento al reino de la purificación, Asarath- se presentó el mago, vestido con un abrigo estilo militar azul oscuro.

-Mi nombre es Kilian y represento al reino dragonario, Arthemius- saludó el último tutor quien se veía como el más joven de los tres, vistiendo un traje estilo esgrima rojo, pantalón y botas negras.

-Bien. La tutoría se realizará en un lapso de tres días, un día por cada tutor, y se llevará a cabo en el salón correspondiente de cada reino. El primer tutor a comenzar será Sir Kilian, seguido de Sir Balthasar y por último Sir Gautier. Ese orden también será para las pruebas-

-¿Comenzaremos hoy con la auditoría?- preguntó Parker.

-Hoy no señor Parker, ya casi anochece- La morena señaló hacia el techo. Al ver se sorprendieron al confirmar lo dicho. -Comenzarán mañana. Antes de cenar supongo que querrán descansar. Acompañenme, les enseñaré sus habitaciones-

Los pocionistas la siguieron hasta un pasillo. Al final de este se encontraron con una pequeña sala circular con cuatro puertas, y en el medio estaba un hombre entrado en años bien etiquetado con dos elfas domésticas.

-Les presento a Frank, su mayordomo asignado y guía, y ellas son Lucy y Dora. Estarán a sus servicios en este lugar- los nombrados saludaron con una reverencia. -Cualquier cosa que necesiten, háganselos saber. Yo... debo retirarme. Los veré nuevamente en Arthemius- la morena miró al pelinegro y éste al darse cuenta le devolvió la mirada. Sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente, como aquella vez en Azkaban.

-La cena estará lista en una hora- anunció el mayordomo, rompiendo con la conexión. Ambos quedaron turbados por el inesperado enlace, aunque no lo mostraron.

-Las... llaves están en las cerraduras, tomen la habitación que deseen. Encontrarán algunos libros que les serán de ayuda. Buena suerte y con permiso- la joven se despidió y se retiró.

-Estén listo para entonces caballeros. Con permiso- el encargado hizo una reverencia al igual que las elfas y se retiraron.

-Entonces... Yo elegiré ésta- dijo el francés abriendo la puerta de la habitación derecha.

-Entonces yo me quedo con ésta- anunció el español abriendo la puerta de la habitación izquierda.

-Me quedó con la habitación centro-derecha. No creo que tu quieras esa ¿o sí Severus?- el americano le señalaba con la mirada al rubio.

-Estoy de acuerdo- expresó el slytherin con una mueca de asco al imaginarse al francés como vecino de cuarto.

La habitación era de gran espacio y elegante. Constaba de una cama matrimonial, dos sillones cercanos a una chimenea, un baño y un gran ventana que daba hacia un magnífico jardín.

-Si no fuera porque sé donde estoy, pensaría que estoy en la mansión Malfoy- musitó mientras detallaba la estancia.

Sacó de su levita su equipaje. Al abrirlo, lo primero que visualizó fue la levita de botones plateados.

_"Se ve muy bien esta noche" _recordó el comentario de Rosenbaum en la velada.

Era la segunda vez que tenía ese tipo de conexión con aquella muchacha y el detalle es que todavía no sabía por qué. Ya había admitido que le gustaba y era normal, él no era de piedra. Pero aquel enlace fue tan intenso que, de no ser por su autocontrol, la hubiese besado sin importarle quienes estuvieran presentes.

Necesitaba una ducha y tomar una siesta. Eso haría. Se quitó la ropa, quedando solamente con un boxer negro, tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño. Definitivamente necesitaba relajar su mente antes de la cena.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Gracias a Danielle Franks, a inunoe y a HarukaJKGG por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste la historia, fueron mi motivación para actualizar hoy.**

**También gracias a los nuevos fav y alertas.**

**Trataré de actualizar el sábado, no prometo nada. **

**Porfaaaaa dejen sus reviews, siiii? Me animan a seguir escribiendo y publicando jejeje.**

**Nos leemos después. Besos.**


	16. Primera prueba: Arthemius

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic XD. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Después de haber culminado satisfactoriamente la tutoría, los pocionistas fueron trasladados al reino de Arthemius bajo la guía de Sir Kilian. Ahora estaban por segundo día consecutivo en ese lugar.

El Rey Emerick y su hijo Dimitri les habían dado la bienvenida el día anterior y habían ordenado un gran banquete en honor a sus invitados.

Arthemius era un reino con características artúricas y, como les habían explicado en la tutoría, era un lugar dragonario sin duda alguna. Tenían estatuas de estos legendarios seres en los principales muros del castillo, sin contar la gran variedad de dragones que el reino poseía. Un reino digno de admirar, pensó Severus Snape al contemplar el paisaje. Lo único malo, a su parecer, era la compañía. De la Rivera y Dupont, desde que llegaron al lugar, sólo hablaban para presumir "sus grandes logros" en pociones. Parker era otra historia, sólo averiguaba todo lo referente a las pociones más importantes del lugar, sin llegar a ser molesto. Por eso era el único que le agradaba.

-Y decían que la sangre de arpía no serviría. Pero les demostré que yo tenía razón y gracias a mí, la poción in lapsus es lo que es hoy... ¡un gran éxito!- exclamaba el rubio mientras esperaban para la prueba. Definitivamente Dupont le recordaba a Gilderoy Lockhart pero en versión francesa.

-Buenos Días caballeros- Saludó el príncipe, quien vestía un traje de jinete. -Espero que estén bien preparados porque hoy será un día muy agotador-

Dimitri era un joven de 25 años, inteligente, noble y muy guapo: ojos verdes, tez blanca cabello castaño oscuro recortado, alto, un poco fornido por su entrenamiento como Señor Dragón y una sonrisa que encantaba. Ademas de ser un gran duelista.

-Entonces que estamos esperando. Comencemos ya- apremió el español.

-Sólo falta que llegue... Al fin llegas Jessica- exclamó Dimitri al ver a la castaña aproximarse. -pensé que no vendrías-

-Es culpa de tu padre. No le bastó que me perdiera la bienvenida, también se le ocurre mandarme a buscar unos documentos cuando venía para acá. Eso sin contar que por poco y no me escapó de su abrazo de oso- decía mientras se arreglaba la manga de la chaqueta. Ella también venía en traje de jinete. -Es bueno verlos nuevamente caballeros- saludó a los magos.

-Sabes que si no te saluda con un abrazo se siente mal, y más si no te había visto en meses. Eres como su sobrina- expresó el joven heredero con una gran sonrisa. -¿Trajiste a Kyana?-

-Hoy amaneció rebelde así que no pude hacer nada para convencerla de que viniera. La deje al cuidado de los elfos-

Ambos herederos comenzaron a reírse.

_-¿Kyana?- _se preguntó mentalmente el pelinegro a la vez que le empezaba a incomodar tanta familiaridad.

De repente unas campanadas comenzaron a sonar por todo el reino.

-Es hora de irnos al bosque- dijo el joven sucesor colocándose una cadena similar a la de los pocionistas. -¿Vienes?- le preguntó a la joven.

-Yo iré de la forma tradicional. Buena suerte caballeros- expresó la joven dándole la mano a cada pocionista. -Con permiso- dijo retirándose del lugar.

-Bien. Vámonos- los dijes se iluminaron para luego desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

-Buenos Días Caballeros- Saludó Emerick a los recién llegados. -Bienvenidos a Bosque Raidshe-

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Severus fueron los tres dragones que estaban a espaldas del soberano. Un Opaleye de las Antípodas en el centro, un Ridgeback noruego y un Longhorn Rumano a los lados y con sus respectivos Jinetes Dragón a excepción del Opaleye.

-No se preocupen por los dragones, mientras estén con sus jinetes están controlados- aseguró Dimitri, tomando su puesto en el Opaleye.

-Que bueno- murmuró el americano con expresión de alivio.

-Antes que nada, quiero anunciarles una decisión, tomada más que nada por el reino de Asarath-

Los magos se miraron entre ellos y miraron nuevamente al soberano con confusión.

-Sólo los dos magos que aprueben las dos primeras pruebas participarán en la tercera prueba. Eso quiere decir que los otros dos magos partirán a sus hogares una vez finalizada la segunda prueba-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los magos a unísono y con total sorpresa.

-Así es. Al parecer la realeza asariana tiene pensado una prueba que incluye un conocimiento del cual son muy... conservadores. Y la señorita Rosenbaum ya les explicó que buscamos al mejor, lo cual significa que hay dos oportunidades para que lo demuestren, y espero que sepan aprovecharlas al máximo-

Los magos sólo se miraban desconcertados.

-Aclarado ese punto, pasemos al que nos interesa. Están aquí para la primera fase de su prueba. Como saben un buen pocionista no sólo debe serlo en la preparación, sino también en la elección de los ingredientes. La primera fase consiste en conseguir los ingredientes para la preparación de la cura de la Fiebre de Dragón-

Los elfos le entregaron dos pergaminos y un bolso a cada pocionista.

-Uno de los pergaminos contiene los ingredientes y la preparación de la poción. En el otro está un mapa mágico del bosque, les ayudará a encontrar los ingredientes que necesitan-

-¿Buscaremos los ingredientes en el bosque?- preguntó Dupont sorprendido.

-Majestad, pero se nos ha informado que este bosque es rondado por los... dragones- expresó con temor el español al ver el rostro agresivo del Ridgeback.

-El pocionista electo debe relacionarse con los reinos a los que prestara servicio señor De la Rivera. Y le recuerdo que también se nos informó que mientras más frescos sean los ingredientes, más efectivas son las pociones. En dado caso, el ingenio es la mejor opción- explicó Snape con voz sedosa y con una mueca de satisfacción.

-Agradezco su espléndida explicación Señor Snape- expresó Emerick conforme. -De igual forma no tienen de que preocuparse, hay jinetes en el bosque para resguardar su seguridad. Ahora, en esas cajas están utensilios y recipientes que pueden necesitar. Por favor revisen el listado y tomen lo que necesiten-

Severus se sorprendió de que la poción sólo llevara cuatro ingredientes: acónito, raíz de Rhizophora, polvo de Ignis y... agua dragón.

Se acercó a las cajas y tomó un cuchillo, algunas cajas para las plantas y para la piedra. Al llegar a los frascos vió que había de diferentes colores y formas. Le llamó la atención unos frascos violáceos.

-_Esos frascos son hechos con un material especial que permite que la esencia mágica del agua permanezca intacta. Si es guardada en otro tipo de recipiente... se convierte en agua común_-

Tomó dos de esos frascos y regresó a su lugar.

-A las tres sonarán nuevamente las campanas y sus trasladores se activarán para aparecerse en el castillo para así comenzar con la preparación. A las seis deberán presentar su poción a los eruditos. Buena suerte a todos- y así es rey desapareció.

-Los veremos en el castillo caballeros- el principe y los jinetes también se retiraron del lugar.

-Que gane el mejor- expresó Dupont marchándose rápidamente del lugar. El español siguió su ejemplo.

-Buena suerte Snape-

-Igualmente Parker-

Ambos magos se dieron la mano y así cada quien fue en su búsqueda.

* * *

Severus seguía buscando los ingredientes restantes para la poción. Sólo le faltaba la piedra Ignis y el agua dragón y aún le quedaban una hora para que finalizara la búsqueda.

Una de las ventajas de la guerra era que sus instintos y sentido de orientación estaban desarrollados, virtudes que eran de gran ayuda en esos momentos. Y gracias a ellos había llegado a la zona más cálida del reino, lugar donde se podía encontrar la piedra. Y no sólo eso, según el mapa estaba a solo treinta minutos de la Cascada Dragón. En mejor posición no podía estar.

-Bingo- musitó el pelinegro al ver un pequeño monto de Ignis. Sacó su varita para levitar la piedra hacia su respectiva caja ya que ésta era conocida por su gran calor. Guardó la caja en el bolso y se dirigió hacia el último ingrediente que faltaba.

* * *

-¡¿Qué un Vipertooth peruano se escapó del área?! Están de broma ¿cierto?- exclamó Jessica furiosa y nerviosa a la vez.

Los Vipertooth peruanos eran conocidos como los dragones más pequeños y más rápidos del mundo. Sin embargo, tienen tal afición por la carne humana y sus colmillos son tan letales que por ello se encontraban en un área restringida.

-Sentimos involucrarla en este problema Excelencia, pero su alteza se encuentra en el área norte controlando una situación con un Snowfly Ruso y nos informaron que el rey fue llamado a una reunión urgente con el Consejo- explicó uno de los cuidadores, afligido por la inesperada situación.

-¿Cuánto falta para que termine la fase de prueba?-

-Una hora y media Excelencia-

-Entonces necesito jinetes a disposición, debemos encontrar ese Vipertooth antes de que dañe a alguien o pase algo peor-

-Aqui estan cuatro jinetes Excelencia- dijo un cuidador que acababa de llegar con cuatro jovenes.

-Perfecto. Necesito que dos vayan al oeste y los otros dos al este. Uno por vía aérea y otro por terrestre. Yo iré al centro y al sur del bosque- la joven se montó nuevamente en su caballo. -Si lo encuentran, avisen con la señal de costumbre. Vamos-

* * *

Snape ya había recorrido gran parte del camino. Según el recorrido que marcaba el mapa, le faltaba quince minutos aproximadamente para llegar a su destino. Estaba descansando en una piedra, cuando su instinto percibió peligro. Una sombra pasó rápidamente por los cielos.

El slytherin decidió retomar la marcha.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sintió que algo lo estaba siguiendo. Al voltear, vió que un dragón se dirigía rápidamente hacia él sin oportunidad de defenderse. Estaba acabado.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Sintió como lo empujaban de repente al suelo pero sabía que no había sido el dragón. Al ver, una joven estaba encima de él y no sólo eso, tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo y espalda. La criatura la había lastimado con un zarpazo. La joven se levantó con dificultad pero con firmeza. Al ver su rostro, se dió cuenta de que era Rosenbaum.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el cap :D**

**Ya comenzaron las pruebas, veamos que pasará con Severus en todo esto.**

**Ahora con los reviews...**

**HarukaJKGG: Que bueno que te este gustando la historia :) Saludos**

**Danielle Franks: Ellos sentirán todo eso pero son muy tercos, ¡No los soporto! jejeje. Ya veremos si Sev gana, si es que a mi musa no se le ocurre otra cosa XD. Saludos.**

**En el proximo cap les adelanto que hay acercamiento entre estos dos, ¿Cómo será eso? No se.**

**Aprovecho para informarles que debido a ciertas ocupaciones en la univ, no voy a poder actualizar probablemente hasta a finales de la segunda semana de marzo D:**

**Podría agarrar un pequeño espacio de mi tiempo, sólo si hay motivación suficiente y eso seria con muchos reviews. De cinco reviews en adelante. Asi que no sean tacaños y comenten siiii?**

**Nos leemos después. Besos.**


	17. Fiebre de Dragón

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic XD. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

_Capítulo anterior:_

_Todo pasó muy rápido. Sintió como lo empujaban de repente al suelo pero sabía que no había sido el dragón. Al ver, una joven estaba encima de él y no sólo eso, tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo y espalda. La criatura la había lastimado con un zarpazo. La joven se levantó con dificultad pero con firmeza. Al ver su rostro, se dió cuenta de que era Rosenbaum._

* * *

-¿Está bien?- preguntó la morena sin poder evitar mostrar su dolor en el rostro y se sostenía en brazo lastimado.

-Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo- el pelinegro se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la morena. -¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?-

-No se crea, tuve suerte de transportarme a tiempo-

Un fuerte gruñido se escuchó detrás de ellos. Al voltear, el dragón estaba en tierra y se acercaba a ellos con lentitud pero dispuesto a atacar. Severus colocó a la joven detrás de él para protegerla y sacó su varita.

-Déjeme a mi Snape- la morena trataba de ponerse adelante.

-¿Qué demonios cree que puede hacer con un brazo lastimado?- preguntó molesto impidiéndole el paso.

-Debo cumplir con mi deber-

El dragón ya estaba muy cerca de ellos, y Jessica comenzó a hablar en un lenguaje extraño. El dragón se detuvo frente a ellos. Miró fijamente a la joven, hizo una inesperada reverencia y se acostó tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- siseó impresionado el pelinegro.

-Habilidades de Dama Dragón- el mago la miró incrédulo. -No me mire así, el don es cortesía de Merlín- Severus sólo enarcó una ceja y volteó nuevamente hacia el dragón que yacía tranquilo en el suelo. -Será... mejor que continúe, falta poco para que termine la búsqueda-

-Si piensa que la voy a dejar en esta situación, está delirando- el pocionista se acercó a ella y comenzó a valorar la herida. Tenía suerte de que el traje fuera resistente e hizo que la herida no fuese profunda, sino estaría en serios problemas.

-No se preocupe por mi, como vió es una herida leve. Pero usted no tiene tiempo que perder, váyase-

El mago la miraba con duda. ¿Y si le pasaba algo si se iba?.

-Si no se va, después no se queje que perdió la primera prueba por mi culpa. Yo voy a estar bien, confie en mí-

Después de pensarlo, recogió su bolso y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto. Y más le vale estar bien al final del día- le espetó el pelinegro retirándose del lugar.

La joven sonrió al ver como el mago se iba molesto. Sacó un silbato y lo sonó. Al poco tiempo estaban los jóvenes ayudándola.

* * *

Estaba cerca de la cascada, se podía escuchar el refrescante sonido del agua al caer. Pero su mente seguía pendiente de aquella jovencita. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habrá recibido ayuda?. _"Definitivamente no tenía que haberla dejado, así no estaría martilleándose la cabeza con esos pensamientos"_ pensó con fastidio.

Al llegar allí se maravilló con el paisaje. La caída de agua era cristalina, tenía a los lados dos figuras altivas de dragones, afirmando que esa era la famosa Cascada Dragón. Al ver al otro lado del lago, se dió cuenta que no había sido el único en llegar al lugar. A lo lejos vió a Parker alejarse con una botellita en la mano.

Al ver su reloj, se dió cuenta que ¡faltaban diez minutos para que se activara el traslador!. Después de todo el desastre anterior, no se percató de la hora. Sacó de su bolso los dos frascos de color violeta y los introdujo en el agua, llenándolos del mágico líquido. Los sacó y los tapó, guardándolos nuevamente en el bolso. Ya tenía todos los ingredientes, la primera fase estaba lista. Ahora venía la preparación, pan comido para él. Se escucharon las campanadas por todo el bosque y los trasladores se activaron, llevando a los pocionistas a su correspondiente lugar: un laboratorio de pociones.

* * *

-En consecuencia, la primera prueba la gana el pocionista Severus Snape- anunció Sir Kilian en el Gran salón del castillo. Los presentes aplaudieron el veredicto al igual que la realeza Arthemiana. Severus hizo una reverencia a los soberanos en señal de gratitud.

Severus Snape fue el único que mostró la poción que correspondía, los otros pocionistas tuvieron ciertas dificultades. Por ejemplo, Dupont pensaba que el agua dragón era nada más y nada menos que la saliva de un dragón y al no haber obtenido el ingrediente automáticamente fue descalificado. De la Rivera creyó en algo similar. Pensaba que el agua dragón era aquella que se obtenía al bañarlos, por eso usó aguamenti con un Snowfly Ruso, cosa que enfureció de sobremanera a la criatura. Los jinetes tuvieron que llamar al principe, quien al ser un Señor Dragón podía calmarlo. Otro descalificado. Los únicos que encontraron los ingredientes fueron Snape y Parker. Sin embargo, la poción de parker era azul cristalino y la poción debía tener un rojo rubí como la que había presentado Snape. Esto debido a que utilizó un frasco equivocado para el almacenamiento del agua.

-Muchas felicitaciones Snape, ha demostrado ser hábil en la recolección de ingredientes así como en la preparación de pociones curativas-

-Muchas gracias Majestad-

Ambos magos se dieron la mano.

-Espero que tenga las mismas habilidades para Acquarius-

-Yo también espero lo mismo-

El rey se despidió del mago y se retiró.

-Buen trabajo Snape- felicito el americano dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. -Fuiste muy inteligente con el uso de los frascos-

-Gracias-

-Y que bueno que lograste hacer la poción, le será de mucha ayuda a la señorita Rosenbaum-

El ex mortífago lo miró interrogante.

-¿No lo sabes?. La muchacha fue herida por un dragón. Menos mal que la atendieron a tiempo y su herida fue curada satisfactoriamente. Sin embargo, hace una hora, comenzó a presentar fiebre alta y marcas de quemaduras en el cuerpo, síntomas de la Fiebre de Dragón.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó el mago sorprendido.

-Escuché cuando una enfermera se lo decía al joven Dimitri. ¿Porque crees que el rey y él ya no están aquí?-

Severus revisó disimuladamente el salón y tenía razón, ninguno de los dos estaban allí.

-¿Donde tienen a la señorita Rosenbaum?- el mago estaba preocupado.

-En la enfermería del castillo, al cuidado de Madame Badelier y todos saben el carácter de esa mujer, lo que significa que las visitas están restrigidas- expresó el americano riéndose. -Mejor me voy a descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy agotador. Que descanses Severus-

-Igualmente John-

* * *

Snape se encontraba muy inquieto. Por más que trataba de conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en Rosenbaum. Aquella muchacha había sufrido el ataque y estaba pasando por esa enfermedad por salvarlo. Esa era la realidad, aunque a él le costara todavía creerlo. Era la primera vez que alguien se arriesgaba por él. Algo definitivamente díficil de creer.

Quería saber como seguía, si la poción la había ayudado, si podía hacer algo por ella.

Al carajo con las visitas restrigidas, saldría de dudas ahora mismo. Lo bueno de tener recámaras propias era que nadie notaría su ausencia. Tomó su capa y salió de su habitación rumbo a la enfermería.

********************OoOoOoO*****************

La enfermería del palacio era un lugar de mediana dimensión pero de gran comodidad. A esas horas era común que el castillo estuviera en silencio y con la luz de algunas antorchas, sin embargo esa noche la enfermería se encontraba iluminada. Todavía estaban trabajando.

Al llegar a la entrada, escuchó voces en el interior de la enfermería.

-¿Segura que va a estar bien Madame Badelier? Yo la veo muy mal- el pelinegro reconoció la voz de Dimitri.

-Muy segura alteza. Además que su Excelencia es muy fuerte, asi que no se preocupe y vaya a descansar- pidió la medimaga con ternura.

-Se la encargo mucho, usted mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que es para nosotros. Es parte de nuestra familia, es... la hermanita menor que siempre quise-

"Con que es nada más eso" pensó con alivio el slytherin.

-Lo sé joven, me consta. Y no se preocupe, cualquier cosa que ocurra con ella le avisaré de inmediato-

-Esta bien. Buenas noches- y así el joven sucesor se retiró.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, el mago se acercó sigilosamente a la única camilla protegida por las cortinas. Al abrir se encontró a la joven con los ojos cerrados, pálida, arropada con varias mantas, con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente y temblando. Al acercarse, escuchó que murmuraba algo.

-¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué tenías que traicionarme así?- musitaba mientras se movía incómoda.

Al tocarla, se dió cuenta de que estaba fria. Pero todo apuntaba a que la chica estaba delirando. No entendía.

-_¿Quién será Edward?- _Pensó intrigado.

-¿Se puede saber que hace usted aquí?- preguntó molesta una mujer ya entrada en años, bajita, regordeta y con traje de medimaga. Madame Badelier supuso.

-Vine a saber como seguía la señorita Rosenbaum y si la poción le había funcionado- respondió apasible el pocionista.

-¿Usted es Severus Snape?-

-Asi es-

-Pues lo felicito. Para ser la primera vez que elabora la poción la hizo muy bien- expresó la medimaga acercándose a la morena y colocándole pañuelos. -Las manchas ya pasaron, lo que significa que la poción está haciendo efecto. Ya para mañana la fiebre debe haber desaparecido-

-Pero esta...-

-¿Fría?. No se preocupe, la Fiebre de Dragón es así. Y su delirio es porque está en la fase de liberación de toxinas. Un lamentable efecto si me lo preguntan, pero necesario- explicaba mientras le colocaba otro pañuelo.

La joven comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Miró primero al pelinegro, para después mirar a la medimaga.

-T-te-tengo f-frio- tartamudeó la joven en un hilo de voz, el frío que sentía no le permitía dejar de temblar.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo esto pasará. Ya la fase más díficil terminó, resiste por favor, sólo resiste.- decía la anciana con voz maternal, acariciando el cabello de la joven. -Si eso es todo, ya puede retirarse señor Snape-

-N-no, p-por favor d-déjelo q-quedarse- pidió en un susurro.

-Querida no creo que sea buena idea-

-No se preocupe Madame Badelier, yo... no tengo problemas en quedarme con ella- el mago miraba fijamente a la joven. Se notaba que la estaba pasando muy mal, y todo por su culpa. Quedarse era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

La medimaga suspiró cansina. No le gustaba tener a nadie en la enfermería que no fuera un enfermo. Pero dada la situación, haría una excepción.

-Esta bien, puede quedarse- la bruja se retiró a su oficina, dejando a los magos solos.

El slytherin colocó su capa a un lado y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla.

-L-le puedo pedir un f-favor-

-Digame-

-P-podría... ¿P-podría acostarse a mi lado?-

El mago abrió los ojos por unos segundos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Había escuchado mal o su mente le había jugado una mala broma?.

-P-por favor, t-tengo mucho f-frio-

Verla y escucharla tan frágil e indefensa era algo que no se esperaba. Siempre se veía tan alegre, fuerte, altiva, con una seguridad avasallante.

El mago no supo como pasó, pero cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba acostado su lado, mientras ella se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Entendía su desesperación, literalmente estaba helada. Lo pensó una y otra vez, lo hago o no lo hago. Pero al final lo hizo, la abrazó. Trataba de darle el calor que ella desesperadamente necesitaba, pero parecía todo lo contrario. Al abrazarla sintió que una agradable calidez inundaba su ser. ¿Hace cuánto no abrazaba a alguien? Desde hace mucho tiempo a su parecer. Un delicioso aroma floral inundó su olfato, embriagando sus sentidos y haciendo que la estrechara más en sus brazos.

Y el abrazo parecía tener efecto, los temblores de la chica estaban disminuyendo. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba respirando pausadamente, se había quedado dormida. Lo que no sabía es que Jessica también se había sentido embriagada por su aroma y por eso había sido más fácil caer en los brazos de morfeo.

El pocionista se sentía tan cómodo que poco a poco también se quedó dormido.

* * *

-Señor Snape. Señor Snape despierte-

Severus abrió los ojos. Al principio no reconoció donde estaba, pero al ver a Madame Badelier a los pies de la cama con expresión inquisidora recordó todo. Miró hacia su pecho y vió una imagen especial. Jessica estaba abrazada él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente. Volvió su mirada a la medimaga.

-No me mire así, no es lo que piensa-

-Lo sé. Escuché cuando ella le pidió que se acostara a su lado- la medimaga se disponía a retirarse. -Ya está amaneciendo, será mejor que regrese a su habitación antes de que despierten en el castillo-

La bruja tenía razón, tenía que regresar a su habitación. Tenía que prepararse ya que dentro de unas horas tenían una reunión importante sobre la selección.

Miró nuevamente a la morena. A pesar de que había pasado por una tormentosa enfermedad, seguía hermosa. Retiró algunos cabellos que estaban en su cara y los colocó detrás de su oreja, rozando levemente su mejilla hasta llegar inconscientemente a sus carnosos y rosados labios. _"¿Sabrán igual de deliciosos a como se ven?"_ Se preguntó para luego turbarse por semejante pensamiento.

-Será mejor que me levante antes de que siga pensando más tonterías- murmuró, levantándose con cuidado para no despertarla. Tomó su capa y antes de retirarse, miró por última vez a aquella joven. Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el cap :D**

**Gracias a Dios hubo un pequeño cambio de planes en la planificación que tenía de la univ y que me permitió actualizar el dia de hoy.**

**Admito que a mi me gustó mucho el cap, pero es mi opinión XD.**

**Ahora con los reviews...**

**Aquellos Tiempos: Que bueno que te este gustando la historia, gracias y saludos.**

**Danielle Franks:Ya viste que la familiaridad era justificada jejeje. Cuantos contra Severus? no se nada soy turista en esta historia X_X. Saludos chica.**

**Por lo que veo son muy pichirres, eso me deprime u_u. Después cuando mi musa se quiera ir de vacaciones después no se quejen.**

**Dejen sus reviews sip? Me animan a seguir y son alimento para mi musa. ¡No la maten de hambre por favoooor! jejeje**

**Nos leemos después. Besos.**


	18. Sueños y Chapuzón

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic XD. Sólo por diversión.**

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemmon asi que menores de edad y los sensibles a este tipo de escrito abstenerse de leer.**

**Nota: este es el primer lemmon que escribo en mi vida!, asi que cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida :)**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

_La habitación se encontraban bajo la luz y el crepitar de la chimenea; una pareja se encontraban en la cama desnudos dejándose llevar por la pasión._

_Él mientras la besaba, acariciaba su cuerpo con deleite, arrancando suspiros de su amante. Las manos de aquel hombre se dirigirieron hacia sus pechos rozando por un corto periodo los pezones de su amada hasta posarse en su pubis. Un ligero jadeo escapó de los labios de la chica. En ese momento aprovechó para bajar de sus labios hasta su clavícula dejando a su paso un camino de suaves besos, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel de su clavícula mientras que ella acariciaban con una mano la espalda de su compañero y la otra se deslizó hacia su nuca exigiéndole que no despegara la boca de su piel, mientras él seguía andando camino hacia sus pechos._

_Atrapó uno de los pezones entre sus labios. Lamió y besó a placer mientras acariciaba suavemente el clítoris, la joven no paraba gemir por las sensaciones que estallaban en su interior. Los labios del hombre ascendieron nuevamente a los labios de la fémina, besándose apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana. Al separarse, unas orbes oscuras como la noche miraban con deseo y pasión a unas orbes castañas que lo miraban con total entrega._

_-Severus...-_

Jessica se despertó de forma impetuosa. Estaba agitada y empapada de sudor.

Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, marcaba las tres y diez de la madrugada, dentro de cinco horas tenía que trasladarse al reino de Asarath para ultimar detalles y después retirarse para Acquarius. Volvió a recostarse, pensativa.

Recordaba aquel incidente de hace dos días entre ella y Snape en la enfermería, y desde entonces sentía que algo había cambiado en ella.

Jessica era consciente de que sentía una gran admiración por el pocionista. Era inteligente, brillante, audaz, determinado, astuto, leal. Sabía la razón de su carácter y lo comprendía. Su vida fue marcada por su pasado. Pero a pesar de todo siguió adelante y hoy en día era un gran mago. Inclusive... su sarcasmo y acidez era algo que le llamaba la atención al igual que su porte elegante y varonil, sin contar aquel aroma a sándalo que le... encantaba.

Soltó una risita al pensar todo eso, ahora se daba cuenta que era lo que había cambiado.

-¿Me gusta Severus Snape?- la joven no podría creer su propia revelación.

-_Admite que te gusta, asi como también te gustó el sueño_- Se burló una voz en su mente.

Sí, le había gustado. No por nada se despertó con aquella sensación en su cuerpo.

-Después de tanto tiempo... alguien me gusta-

Y pensando poco a poco se quedó dormida.

* * *

-Buenos dias caballeros- Saludó Raynor a los pocionistas, estaban reunidos en el salón principal del palacio.

Debido a que Jessica estaba en recuperación, los pocionistas fueron guiados por Sir Balthasar a su próximo destino: Acquarius. Habían llegado en la tarde del día anterior.

-Les tengo una interesante noticia. Los eruditos han tomado la decisión de que su respectiva prueba sea mañana, lo cual significa que tienen el día libre para pasear por el reino-

Los magos se miraron entre sí con entusiasmo, a excepción de cierto pocionista pelinegro. Él ya quería terminar con todo eso de una vez.

De repente las puertas del salón se abrieron, dándole paso a un joven de 27 años, alto, buen cuerpo, de cabello castaño rubio y ojos grisáceos. Todo un adonis según algunas chicas, para no decir todas las del reino.

-Buenos días señores- saludó el joven acquariano. -Ya termine el encargo que me pediste padre-

-Bien hecho Patrick, espero que todo salga sin contratiempos. Y más ahora que nuestros invitados tienen el día de hoy libre-

-¿Ah si?- el principe miró a los pocionistas. -En ese caso, pueden presenciar el pequeño torneo que se va a realizar por la llegada de la luna de Ardora- propuso el sucesor.

-¿Un torneo? Sería fantástico asistir- expresó el español con júbilo.

-Es cierto. Sería un honor estar presentes altezas- dijo el mago con una reverencia.

-Yo tengo una pregunta, ¿a que se refieren con luna de Ardora?- preguntó el americano.

-Es la fase en que la luna se muestra en todo su esplendor y con un gran resplandor, lo cual hace que el mar se tiñe con luz fosforescente. Es un hermoso espectáculo que se puede disfrutar una vez al año y que ustedes tendrán la fortuna de ver ya que ese día es mañana- explicó el joven.

-Impresionante, será fantástico verlo- exclamó Parker con algarabía.

-Entonces no se diga más- el monarca se levantó impetuosamente. - Hoy disfrutarán de nuestro torneo y el día de mañana el ganador de la prueba disfrutará del espectáculo marino desde la mejor vista del reino, en el palco real-

Todos asintieron en apoyo al plan del gran acquariano.

* * *

A Severus no le tentaba la idea de pasar SU día libre con sus compañeros de prueba y muchos menos en un lugar tan concurrido como la metrópolis del reino.

Decidió alejarse de toda esa algarabía y refugiarse en un lugar más tranquilo. Es por ello que pasó la tarde recorriendo los alrededores hasta dirigirse a la costa. No era amante de la playa, pero lo prefería antes que el ajetreo del pueblo.

Al llegar, se dió cuenta de que no había errado en su decisión. Ya que los acquarianos estaban pendientes del dichoso torneo, la costa estaba en calma. Perfecto para disfrutar de una buena lectura. Estaba buscando un lugar para descansar, cuando visualizó que alguien más estaba a lo lejos. Era una muchacha y al parecer estaba... ¿Usando magia con el agua?. No muy a lo lejos de esa persona estaba un lugar con algunos arboles. Perfecto para él y para su curiosidad.

Al llegar allí, transfiguró una piedra en una toalla, se sentó, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer. Más bien a fingir que leía, ya que estaba prestando más atención a la joven que a su lectura. Mientras más la veía más se le hacía familiar, aunque ella estaba sentada y de espaldas hacia él. De pronto la joven se levantó y miró a ambos lados antes de mirar fijamente el mar. Allí Snape se percató de que era nada más ni nada menos que Jessica. Se notaba que estaba totalmente recuperada.

Dejó el libro en la transfigurada toalla y poco a poco se fue acercando a la joven. Se detuvo al ver como la chica colocaba ambas manos en dirección a la playa y elevaba cuatro medianas esferas formadas con agua y las hacía girar a su alrededor. Era algo que no había visto, y mucho menos sin varita. Luego las unió arriba de su cabeza formando una gran esfera de agua, se notaba su concentración al hacerlo.

Una tentadora idea se plantó en la mente del pelinegro, se fue acercando sigilosamente hacia ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de su oreja y siseó:

-¿Se puede saber que está haciendo señorita?-

La joven, que hace unos momentos estaba en total concentración, se sobresaltó y perdió el control de la esfera.

El slytherin planeaba que al desconcentrarse la esfera cayera encima de la joven, pero la gracia le salió morisqueta. La esfera cayó encima de él, empapándolo por completo. Al mirar hacia la joven se dió cuenta de que la susodicha estaba con ambas manos en la boca, sorprendida, y tratando de contener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

-Ríase y no respondo- gruñó el pocionista.

Jessica no pudo más y comenzó a carcajearse.

-¿Se puede saber que le hace gracia maldita mocosa?- siseó con molestia, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Que el tiro le salió por la culata- dijo todavía riéndose y con cierta burla. -¿O ahora me va a decir que el desconcentrarme no fue a propósito?- lo acusó

Severus iba a replicar cuando sintió que algo se estaba moviendo dentro de su levita, y casi al instante dio un pequeño salto al sentir un pinchazo. Con cierto trabajo y rapidez se quitó la levita y se sacó la camisa que tenía dentro del pantalón, cayendo a la arena un cangrejo azulado.

La joven comenzó a reírse con más ganas, algunas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas mientras se aguantaba la barriga por el dolor que le producía tanta risa.

El pelinegro no lo soporto más, le demostraría a la chiquilla esa que de Severus Snape nadie se burlaba. Alzó a la chica sobre su hombro como un costal y se dirigió al mar, haciendo que ella dejara de reír.

-¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo Snape?- vociferó Jessica.

-Le voy a enseñar que estar empapado no tiene nada de gracioso- y dicho esto la lanzó al agua haciendo que la morena profiriera un grito y se regresó a la orilla.

-¡Maldito murciélago!- le gritó mientras se levantaba y salía del agua. -¡Quien se cree usted para hacerme esto!- chilló

-Veo... que no le pareció gracioso- expresó con suficiencia.

El mago no sólo había visto eso. Gracias al empapado vestido primaveral que llevaba la morena, había visualizado su curvilínea y atractiva silueta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-¿De que carajos esta usted hablando? Usted mismo provocó lo que le pasó, imbécil - exclamó mientras se aplicaba un hechizo de secado.

-Cuidado con esa boquita Rosenbaum, que dirían los reyes si la escucharan hablar de esa forma- expresó con sorna.

-Me darían la razón al poner un idiota como usted en su lugar- terminó de secaste.

Al mirarlo, Jessica se percató de que el pelinegro estaba en su camisa blanca y con algunos botones abiertos, mostrando una parte de su pecho. Inmediatamente recordó el sueño, pero hizo lo posible para no sonrojarse.

-Insolente- espetó Severus.

-Irrespetuoso-

-Niña Insoportable-

-¡Amargado!-

-¡Malcriada!-

-Suficiente, no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con usted. Con permiso- la morena se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

-No pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con usted- imitó con voz chillona a la heredera, el slytherin bufó de fastidio. Recogió su levita, se secó, recogió su libro y también se retiró del lugar.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el cap :D**

**Como pueden ver, estos dos me van a hacer salir canas verdes. Por un momento estan juntos y por el otro se matan. ¡No los soportoooo!**

**Se me olvido decirles en los capitulos anteriores que para el personaje del principe Dimitri me inspire en Chris O'Donnell cuando participo en la pelicula Batman Forever y el rey Emerick me lo imaginaba como George Clooney, asi que se imaginaran donde el principe sacó su encanto XD. Para el principe Patrick me inspire en el actor Justin Hartley y para el rey Raynor en el actor Paul Gittens en su version rubio jejejeje.**

**Ahora con los reviews...**

**lisicarmela: que bueno que te este gustando, y espero que cada vez te guste más. Saludos.**

**HarukaJKGG: aqui tienes un nuevo cap, espero que te guste :)**

**Danielle Franks: jajajaja no te imaginas como me reí con tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado la parte del lemmon, conste que ya dije que es el primero que escribo. Yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sev no merecía ese final y aqui tienes el resultado de mi desacuerdo XD. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y más ahora que mañana tengo que pasar 24 horas en una planta de tratamiento de agua potable para un muestreo :'(, es triste pero se tiene que hacer. Saludos chica.**

**Les aviso que mi musa no esta a dieta, todo lo contrario, esta más glotona que nunca! Asi que por favor no la maten de hambre y dejen sus reviews siiiiiiiiii?**

**Nos leemos después. Besos :***


End file.
